Parlor of Shadows
by MadAnge
Summary: COMPLETE Snape and Draco fall for cabaret performers, Hermione and Ginny share a secret, and Sirius gets humiliated. AU, HGSS, GWDM, Rated for Language and Situations.
1. Adrift and at Peace

**A/N:** Hello, everyone! This is my first fic, so I'm a bit nervous. There is much to come, but this first chappie is just a little intro and doesn't tell much. Don't worry! The next one will explain who her dear friend is, what her "cover" is, and all that jazz. This story will be HGSS, so if you don't dig that then away with you!

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** All that is from within the Potterverse belongs to JKR, WB, the powers that be, and so on and so forth. _Adrift and at Peace_ is a NIN song, and is owned by the One: Trent Reznor. I own anything you don't recognize. Don't sue me – I'm just a poor, starving artist!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Adrift and at Peace.**

Hermione Granger was a bookworm. She was a know-it-all, a Gryffindor, a muggle-born, and a very gifted witch. Yes, she was many things - some boring, some admirable - and most of them were common knowledge. But she was a number more things - fascinating, exciting, and tempting - which were unknown to virtually all.

At the end of her 6th year she returned briefly to her parent's home. Although she loved them dearly, they never seemed to have much time for her. Sure, they would take her on elaborate vacations to exotic locales, but they were so consumed in their own joys that she often felt like a third wheel. It was frustrating. However, now that she much more grown-up she found she didn't have, nor need, much time for them. It was with this realization that she returned to their home and collected her belongings. The home was bereft of life, as her parents were again away on one of their little outings, and so she left them a letter on the refrigerator to explain her departure. The letter would, most likely, lie there collecting dust for quite some time until the pair saw fit to return. But she didn't care. She was an adult now, physically - thanks to her use of the Time-Turner in her 3rd year, and had been one in mind for quite a while. A last glance around her childhood domain and she left to return to King's Cross Station.

She arrived in Hogsmeade much later that night and grabbed a handle of her overloaded trunk with her left hand. Stepping out into the warm July night, she removed her cloak, flung it over her shoulder with her free hand and made her way into the small wizarding town. With Voldemort having been defeated during their previous school year she had little to worry about. Everyone had expected a huge, all-out battle, but in truth the whole ordeal was very anti-climactic. Pity – all that hard work, those years of suffering and preparing, readying armies and allies, only to be destroyed by a love-sick teenager with glasses charmed to show his girlfriend's image instead of yours. The image of Harry Potter taking Voldemort into his arms and kissing him with mad passion was lucky enough to be caught on film by Colin Creevey, and was sure to live on for all of eternity. She had never been more proud of Ginny Weasley than the night that fiery little vixen cooked up that idea. It took Ron a while to forgive his little sister for testing it on him first. Harry didn't know of the charm until after he fulfilled his prophecy and, even though he had kissed the most disgusting creature of all time as well as his best male friend, he thought it to be so brilliant that he asked Ginny to marry him the moment she finished explaining what had occurred.

It was an exhilarating feeling to be able to walk down the streets at night and worry only of the perversions of mankind, rather than the psychotic, destructive ways of a maniacal moron. She made her way to almost the end of the main street and turned towards the direction of Madam Puddifoot's. Beside the sickeningly sweet home of public displays of affection a new structure had been erected which appeared as if a large pirate ship had sunk halfway into the ground at a 90-degree angle. Its name still eerily visible with the worn brand reading "Adrift and at Peace", it also displayed a sign, dangling from the helms wheel, upon which was scrolled "Parlor of Shadows". Hermione entered the haunting façade and was met with the comforting atmosphere of the tavern, the smell of musky wood reminding her of an old library and a certain potions master. A tall, lanky figure with dark circled eyes and wildly tangled black hair appeared at her side and swept her into a hug. Her dear friend Daimion, the proprietor of the establishment, was delighted that she had decided to make his new place her new home.

"Daimion!" she shrieked in excitement as she returned his embrace. When he let go of her she looked at her friend and made her way to the center of the place, leaving her trunk and cloak in the alcove by the entrance. She looked around appraisingly and was in love. At the far end of the main room was a large stage that came out in the form of a rounded platform at the very center of the front. On the floor before that sat a vintage grand piano with many small, round tables and chairs surrounding it. Intimate booths lined the side walls, several more sets of tables and chairs were scattered around the room, and at the front was an open alcove housing the bar. Elegant, curving staircases on either side of the stage lead to the floors of rooms above. Hermione's eyes sparkled as she took it all in and gazed back to her friend proudly. He smiled and joined her on the main floor, pulling out a seat for her at the table at the very end of the piano. She happily sat and settled back into things.

"Was it a happy parting, or were they absent as usual?" Daimion asked as he gestured for a waitress to bring them drinks.

"It was the latter, as always." Not wanting to talk more of her recent past, she changed the subject. "So, when is 'Le Grandest Opening'?" He chuckled and looked back to her.

"This weekend. I'm glad you were not detained until then as I really wanted you here for it."

"Hrmmm… Was it that you wanted my presence or my talent?" Always to the point, our Hermione.

Blushing a little, "Both," was his almost sheepish reply. "I mean, if you'd like to."

Hermione laughed. "Of course! I came prepared because I know you better!"

The waitress brought over two butterbeers and the friends reclined as Daimion slung his booted feet onto the table. "I can't believe it's all coming together. It's about damn time, y'know?"

"Shit, Daimion – I remember when you first dreamed this place up," Hermione reminisced. "I wish you would have come to Hogwarts with me; oh! I can't wait to introduce you to all of my friends!"

"Well," he started slowly as his smile partially drooped. "That will, obviously, have to wait. I mean, we don't want to blow your cover just yet, right?"

Her face fell a little as well. "Oh. Yeah, I guess I sort of forgot about that."

"Ah, no worries, Min. You've had a long trip and we have much to go over tomorrow, so you had best get your sleep."

The smile returned to her face and she finished her drink before standing and stretching.

"It's room 14 on the 3rd floor," he said as he stood and handed her a key. "Your trunk is already upstairs." He smiled at her warmly and she gave him another great hug.

"Thanks, Dim. Well," she sighed, "Night!"

"Night, dear."

* * *

**A/N:** Now that you have read, please review. If you don't I will be sad and won't know if I should continue. sniffleConstructive criticism only, please. If you send me flames I will find out where you live and burn your house down. :D 


	2. In the Darkness, Some Light

**A/N:** Hello again, everyone! That was fast, eh? I couldn't rid myself of the itch to write even though I am practically falling asleep at the computer. This chapter is a bit long and the majority of it is all manner of descriptions. Normally I loathe an abundance of descriptive passages, but I thought it was necessary and decided to be done with it now. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** Not mine (DUH!), don't sue me, JKR is a goddess, etc, etc, etc…

* * *

**Chapter 2: In the Darkness, Some Light.**

Hermione happily made her way to the staircase on the right. She intended to go bounding up but the second her foot touched on a step the stairs began to move upwards. Jarred, she almost fell backwards but grabbed the railings in time. _Just like Dumbledore's office_, she thought smiling. The stairs came to a slow, smooth stop as she reached the landing of the second floor and she stepped off while gazing around in awe.

The floor consisted of a large, circular room with numbered doors around the walls to the sides, each section starting at the top of the stairs and ending beside the large fireplace. Elaborate wizard paintings adorned the walls between each door, all of them depicting famous pirates, writers and poets, and musicians and performers, both muggle and magical. Each door was inlaid with a beautiful, hand-carved knocker fashioned after the heads of an animal beneath its gilded numbers.

The room itself reminded her of the common room at Hogwarts – tables, both large and small, were set around with comfortable-looking ornate chairs, and several couches, love seats and squashy armchairs were huddled in other places. Several large, soft rugs were laid around the floor, and there were also many large pillows and beanbags about, giving the room a sort of Arabian touch.

From the center of the ceiling hung a beautiful chandelier - carved intricately from a whole crystal, it was in the shape of ocean waves with mermaids atop the crests holding out bowls before them. Subtle transparent touches of color were added in careful detail to certain aspects of the piece, and fairies (glowing in the softest blues, pinks and purples) lounged in the mermaid's bowls.

The doors on either side of the fireplace contained the staircases curving (_in the opposite direction of the other ones_, she noted) up to the 3rd floor. She walked through the door on the left and carefully stepped onto the bottom most step. As the stairs began their action she noted the beautiful detail on the walls and the room before her opened up. The third floor was very spacious and open – when the stairs reached their halfway point it entered into the chamber.

As she walked from the stairs into the room she noted it bore many similarities to the second floor, but its grandeur was more so. In addition to the doors and furnishings and a chandelier similar to the one below, there were sconces between each room, also carved from crystals, in the shapes of sea gods and monsters. The soft glowing fairies were lounging about on the different forms casually, some by themselves and some in small groups. Hermione also noted that each of the doors had a small plaque between the numbers and the knockers. She walked along the perimeter and saw that the inhabitants' names were etched into each one. _This must be the floor for the more permanent residents_, she mused as she reached room 14. The face of a small domestic cat served as her knocker, and the plaque read 'Miz Vialette' - her stage name.

She unlocked the door and walked into a room fit for a palace! There were several oversized armchairs, covered with velvet brocades in deep jewel tones, around a large fireplace carved from dark woods in the middle of the far wall. To her right she found a large, also intricately carved, wooden desk with an ancient smoking chair behind it, and on her left a dining area, with a table and chairs to match the desk and a wrought iron scrollwork candelabra set with candles floating just above their stations. There was a door on either side of the room and she chose the one to her right first.

Her jaw dropped as she walked into what she guessed was a guest bathroom. The floor was set with beautiful stone tiles carved with woodcut-style images of roses, and the sink made of a black marble to contrast with the white and gray marble of the counter. A stone spout in the shape of a dragon's head was set into the wall for the water to flow through, and there were small, luxurious Turkish towels hanging beside the ornate mirror behind it all. Hell, even the damn toilet was made of marble! She laughed at this and returned to the main room.

Walking through the other door she had found her bedroom, and it was then that she knew heaven. Against the far wall sat an elaborate four-poster bed with enough room for five, maybe six, people easily. The lush burgundy velvet brocade of the quilt was made even more alluring by the sheer black draperies. The bed seemed almost to put you to sleep with only a look upon its comfort. The walls were all covered with floor to ceiling bookcases crammed full of tomes on every possible subject, breaking only to make way for a smaller, but no less grand, fireplace, the large carved doors to her private bathroom and closet, and several smaller door she assumed to be cabinets. Another pair of dark armchairs resided also in the room for reading purposes, and more fairy sconces made the room glow softly.

Opening the closet she found all of her clothing and costumes put away neatly in this space which could have easily made for another room. She swept from there to her bathroom and found a setup of cream and dark gray marbles and more stone tiles. In the center was a claw-footed bathtub big enough for two to three people and it was set around with many taps in the shapes of the heads of the different species of dragons. She knew that the taps would each spill forth a different mix of bath potions. In one corner was a regular shower stall (or, rather, as regular as could inhabit such a room), and in the opposite corner was a large vanity. Its mirror was surrounded with pure white fairy lights and its counter set with many drawers which, upon further inspection, she found to hold all of her make-up and adornments.

In truth, Hermione felt a small bit uncomfortable at first. She was more accustomed to the simple country life when it came to living and only such grand circumstances when she was at school. But she also remembered that this was the same way she felt when she first arrived at Hogwarts and knew that once she settled herself in for a few weeks she wouldn't know how she lived any other way.

She changed into her pajamas, brushed her teeth and crawled into her oversized bed. As she settled into its welcoming embrace she thought back on many things. Daimion was her best friend growing up. The two had met when they were in kindergarten – she was always being teased for her big teeth and bushy hair, and he for his dark clothes, ratty black hair and frailty. They became fast friends and both had found immense pleasure in reading and learning. She had always been more withdrawn and didn't take much pleasure in the silly games of the other children. But Daimion had taught her to take things a bit more lightly – to laugh and joke and explore and play make-believe. She spent much of her time in his home and his mother, Anne, became a sort of surrogate one to her. She was a kind and talented lady and taught Hermione to sing and dance and play various musical instruments.

The pair was surprised when they both received their Hogwarts letters and Hermione was looking forward to learning something new with her friend's amusing way of helping her out. But Daimion also received a letter from a witchcraft and wizardry school in America called Wraithmoon. He knew it was because his dad lived there that he was being offered this choice. He didn't want to leave Hermione on her own, but he did want to travel and to spend time with his dad. They would, after all, see each other during the summers and he knew what a strong girl she had become. After much discussion with his parents and the two schools he chose Wraithmoon. He promised Hermione that they would stay in touch, but she was worried that he would forget her easily. He stayed true to his word and the two of them spent their summers together. She never mentioned him to anyone at Hogwarts because she figured it would be safer for him.

During her last summer at home the two of them had become involved in a relationship together, but it did not last long at all. They shared a love that was more sibling than anything else and had realized the most they would be other than friends was like brother and sister. Hermione had decided she wanted to learn more in the way of Anne's talents and was happily taken under wing. Anne took the girl to see one of her cabaret performances and Hermione was amazed! The pure beauty mixed with raw sexuality in a tasteful manner had her mesmerized, and she soon went from Anne's student to her stage partner.

But no one could know her true identity. That first night when she witnessed Anne's routine from the shadows she found many familiar faces in the crowd – family friends, previous teachers, her parents coworkers… No, she had to keep it secret. There was the option of masks and such, but she still felt too obvious. And then an idea struck her! It was so simple; why hadn't she thought of it before? She gathered the necessary ingredients from her stores and set to brewing.

By the first week of August she had altered and completed her project and explained the situation to Anne. That night Anne had brought her the final item needed and Hermione tested the finished product. She stood before the mirror and admired her new look – the milk-white skin made even paler by soft black ringlets cascading just below her shoulders, the deep green eyes that would put Harry's to shame, the full lips and breasts, toned limbs and abs, the perfect hourglass figure…

She went on stage alongside Anne the next night and blew the crowd away. She performed several more times before having to return to Hogwarts. When she heard that Daimion had graduated early and was going to make his dream a reality in her very own Hogsmeade, she made her decision. She owled back and forth with him about his plans and inquired about a residence. She received an owl from Anne during the last month of school asking her to stop by when she came to collect her belongings. Hermione made that her first stop and she showed Anne how she had fine-tuned her project.

"I can't believe it, Min!" Anne exclaimed happily. "No matter the difference in worlds; it isn't every day that someone improves upon the product of another. So, how long does your enhanced version of the Polyjuice Potion last?"

"It depends, really. I managed to get it down to a concentrate of sorts, so now a dose of this the size of the regular Polyjuice dose would cause the effects to last around a month! To get the previous effect with this version, one would only have to ingest about 1/8th of a teaspoon worth."

"You really are amazing, doll. Oh! Before I forget," Anne's voice had muffled as she ran into the next room in her remembrance. She reentered and handed Hermione a jar of hair. "Jules came by a couple of months ago and had me cut her hair short. I made sure to keep it in a safe spot in my closet since then."

Hermione beamed at her second mother before grabbing her in a big hug. The two enjoyed a long talk on all manner of things over tea before Hermione left to finish her business. The memories left her with a feeling of warmth as she snuggled deeper into her new bed. She would have to go and buy Daimion's cousin a nice gift tomorrow and owl it to Anne. As she thought of different gifts that Jules would like she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Now that you have read, please review. See, I even said please! _Twice_!

Constructive criticism only, please. If you send me flames I will find out where you live and burn your house down. :D


	3. Kinky & Captain Flint

**A/N:** Hello, once more! Here is another chappie of neato goodness. I have also written half of Chapter Four, but I'll work more on that later since I need to go to bed.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** Not mine (DUH!), don't sue me, JKR is a goddess, etc, etc, etc…

* * *

Hermione awoke a number of hours later with the urge to pee. She dashed across the cold stone floor to the bathroom and relieved herself. When she had returned to her bed she found that she was no longer tired and whispered "Lumos", setting the fairies to spark up. After a nice bought of stretching she grabbed hold of the bedside clock.

"9:30!" Her head snapped up at the echo of her own yell. _Crap_, she thought, _I need to charm some windows into this place_. She made her way to the main room, grabbing a robe from the back of a chair on the way out of her bedroom. As she took a seat at the head of the dining table she noticed a delicate glass bell set in front of her. With a faint tinkle from the object a house elf appeared beside the table and bowed reverently.

"Ahh, Miz Vialette! Kinky is Miz's personal elf! How may Kinky help Miz today?"

_Kinky? KINKY! Only freakin' Daimion could find a house elf named KINKY!_ Hermione noticed that the elf was wearing a sort of toga fashioned from burgundy velvet brocade with a black lace trim. _Never misses a detail does he?_, she mused. "I'll just take a light breakfast, please, Kinky."

"Yes, Miz! Kinky will be right back!" With a soft 'POP' she was gone, and she returned likewise a few moments later bearing a tray of delicacies. She placed on the table before Hermione an assortment of ham, hash browns, eggs, toast, pancakes, butter, syrup and several decanters of juice as well as a place setting.

"Splendid! Thank you, Kinky; this is perfect! I won't be requiring anything more at the moment." The elf smiled widely at the praise and was gone again in a bow. Hermione examined the juices and found them to be orange, cranberry, grapefruit and pomegranate. She happily poured herself a glass of pomegranate as a knock sounded on the door. "Who is it?" she called out sweetly.

"Ickle-pig, ickle-pig, let me in!"

She snorted out a laugh and ran to door, granting Daimion entrance. "Really, now? A house-elf named 'KINKY'?"

He couldn't help but break into laughter. "When I found her I knew she was for you."

Hermione grinned and offered him to join her at her meal. He took the seat to her left as she rang the bell, and Kinky appeared once more. "Oh! Master Daimion is joining Miz for breakfast?"

"Yes. Could you please bring us another setting?" The tiny elf nodded eagerly and with a wave of her hand a second setting appeared. "Thank you, Kinky." Daimion let out a small giggle after the elf was gone.

"Well, it is kind of amusing," she returned with a grin.

"As always. Did you enjoy your rest? Have you found your chambers to be adequate?" He awaited her response eagerly as the two began filing food onto their plates.

"Oh, Dim! It's all too much!" His face fell slightly at the comment, but Hermione smirked and continued, "but I'll manage… somehow."

His smile lit back up and he let out a breath. "I'm glad you like it, Min. I was so worried that it may not be to your liking." Hermione returned that comment with a look that said '_Yeah… uh-huh… sure…_' and he laughed. "I always did have a flair for the dramatic, you know. Anyway, what are your plans for today? I was hoping to introduce you to the staff."

"Well, I plan on heading out to pick up some items, but I won't be gone all day. I should be back around 3 o'clock or so; how does that sound?"

"Sounds great! How about we all have a nice dinner downstairs tonight? That way you can meet everyone and get a better feel for the place."

"It's a date, Dim!" She noticed that they had both finished eating absently as they talked. "Now that breakfast's over, get out."

"God, fine, be like that… bitch."

"It's DIVA to you!" She laughed and the pair embraced in a warm hug. "It's good to be home."

"Yes," Daimion replied into her hair. "It most definitely is."

* * *

Outside of the venue, dressed in a short, flowing black skirt, black tank top and knee-high boots, Hermione basked for a moment in the warm sunlight before donning a wide-brimmed black straw hat and sleek sunglasses. She had consumed a large enough dose of her advanced polyjuice for her new appearance to last about a week, and she was now taking her new body out for a spin and some new accouterments. As she made her way down the main street it took her a few moments to get used to all of the attention. She had always been so used to going unnoticed all of time, but she found that she did not shy away from the opposite. She would relish in the injustices afforded to the beautiful as she was now very much to play the part of a goddess.

Her first stop was at the Magical Menagerie. She never had a bird of any sort and decided that now would be as good a time as any to acquire one. She smiled thinking back to how Crookshanks would have reacted had she gotten one before. It was such a shame when his life was cut short after being eaten by one of Aragog's offspring at the beginning of her previous school year. She cried for weeks and could not be consoled by anyone other than a bottle of firewhisky. It definitely wasn't her finest moment.

"Hello, miss!" The handsome shopkeeper had appeared from out of the back, smoothing his robes down as he looked at her with a lustful glint in his eye. "My name is Jacob," he took her hand and kissed it, "and it is my deepest pleasure to be at your service." Ordinarily Hermione would be put off by such a disgusting display. But today – and for the rest of her summer – she was not Hermione Granger. She was Miz Vialette and needed to arouse public interest for the Parlor and her performances there. She would play it up and have a damn good time doing it!

"Jacob, sweetie," she began, her eyelashes batting as she faked interest in him. "I am looking to purchase a bird. And I don't want just any ruddy owl, now; after all, I have an image to keep." She trailed her finger down the front of his robe along his chest delicately as she finished.

"O-oh, ahem yes, but of course, miss!" he stammered out. She flashed him a sultry smile and he swallowed hard.

"You may call me Miz Vialette, my dear," she purred.

His breathing sped up as he smiled almost nervously. _Oh, have your charms failed you now?_, she thought amusedly. "Well, uh, Miz Vialette, you are in luck! I just happen to have received a very unusual bird just this morning! Let me bring him out for you to see." He disappeared into the back room for a moment while she gazed around the shop. He returned quickly with a rather large bird perched on his arm; its grayish-blue feathers shining softly in the light, broken only by a small stripe of yellow by each eye. Hermione was captivated.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" She simply nodded as the bird looked at her with interest. "He's a rare Hyacinth Macaw from the rain forests of South America; the largest of the species. He's only a few years old, so he's got a 4' wingspan right now, but it will get up to about 6' and he'll live to around 70-80 years."

She absorbed the knowledge and let a breathy "Wow" escape her lips. Jacob smiled and reached up for the bird to move on to his hand, which it swiftly did while never taking eyes off of Hermione. He set the bird down on the counter and it strutted across to Hermione. She set her hand before the bird and he cocked his head before rubbing it on her hand. She broke into a broad grin and the bird hopped up on her arm, causing it to sway under his surprising weight. He cooed in an almost cat-like purr as he carefully scaled her arm to her shoulder and settled there nuzzling her cheek.

"It looks like I'm taking you home, cutie," she doted lovingly to her new pet who ruffled himself happily in reply. She flashed her smile to Jacob once again and completed her transaction, leaving the store after another dramatic display of hand kissing and lusty gazes from the creepy storekeeper. "I think I will call you… Hrmmm…" she paused to think for a moment before smiling broadly and looking to her avian beauty. "How about Captain Flint?" He cawed and bobbed his head in approval. The name was befitting considering her new residence and she continued her shopping in extremely high spirits.

* * *

**A/N:** Now that you have read, please review. Captain Flint, btw, was the name of Long John Silver's parrot in Treasure Island.

Constructive criticism only, please. If you send me flames I will find out where you live and burn your house down. :D


	4. Shadow Dwellers

**A/N:** Hello again! How're you kiddies doing post-Halloween? I'm slacking off on my current duties in order to write more drivel And now, we move a little more forward in our story.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** Not mine (DUH!), don't sue me, JKR is a goddess, etc, etc, etc…

* * *

She finished her shopping later than expected and returned to the Parlor just after 5 o'clock, her arms loaded with purchases. Once inside her chambers she headed straight for her bedroom and dropped her baggage onto her bed. Flint stepped onto her proffered hand and she set him down beside the mess of bags before setting to work. She put away her new wardrobe carefully in the closet, sorting them with the regular clothing on the left and the costumes on the right.

When she stepped out she noticed her room had a few additional alterations in her absence: there was now a dresser against the wall near her bathroom door, small tables on either side of her bed and the ceiling had been charmed to look like the sky outside, much like the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Pleased at this, she decided to inspect the small cabinets set into the bookshelves. There were 10 cabinets set randomly amongst the shelves, some low, some high, some right in the middle. Some had shelves, some had drawers and some were just open spaces. She retrieved her various potions items and organized them in several of the cabinets, placing relevant books from the shelves around each one and adding cooling charms to the ones containing fragile ingredients.

Next she grabbed her jewelry purchases and took them to her vanity in the bathroom. She located the row of drawers where the rest of her jewels were stored and set them all in their respective places. Grabbing the last couple of bags from her bed and calling Flint to her shoulder, she walked back into the main room and to her desk. She transfigured a coat rack nearby into a perch and Flint whistled and flew onto it. Opening a bag she pulled out her new parchments – vanilla and rose scented affairs with her letterhead emblazoned on half of them – and her new ostrich plume quill. With her desk all in order she finally began to feel settled in.

She pulled out her last purchase and set it on the desk. The flat wooden box was hand-carved with ancient goddesses holding up various treasures, and inside lay an ornate silver and ruby necklace fashioned to look like a delicate wreath. She would send this out to Anne for her to give to Jules.

* * *

As she put the finishing touches on the package and attached the letter to it she heard a chime followed by a voice.

"Miz Vialette, your presence is requested for dinner at 8 o'clock. We look forward to seeing you there."

Hermione smiled and noted that she had 15 minutes to prepare. She sent Flint off with the delivery, skipped to the bedroom and stopped dead at her closet door. _Shit_, she panicked, _what am I going to wear?_ She realized that Daimion had never specified whether the dress was to be formal or casual, so she decided to go middle of the road. Throwing on a hugging plain black dress and a delicate silver choker, she swept from her rooms and rode down the stairs.

* * *

The venue was decorated with star-shaped glass lanterns hanging at various heights and intervals from the ceiling. She ooh'd and ahh'd at them as she noticed they were floating freely, albeit very slowly. The haunting chords of a piano brought her out of her reverie and she saw Daimion seated on the bench, behind him a large, round table set with several seats was placed on the middle of the stage. He met her smile with a grin and offered his hand, helping her onto the higher surface and pulling out her chair.

Once everyone was seated, Daimion stood and everyone looked to him attentively.

"Good evening, fellow Shadow-dwellers. As you can all see our guest of honor has arrived," he ended this with a gesture of his hand towards Hermione. "I would like you all to meet Miz Vialette." Everyone's attention turned to her and she stood smiling and bowing slightly. After a series of greetings, she sat once more and Daimion began the introductions, starting from his left. "We start with Mssr. Jonathan DeLeuri, or Jacks, and Mrs. Bailey DeLeuri, or Bomb, Mssr. Bastian Drukiss, or Bash, Ms. Doreen Alberchter, or Dead, Mssr. Macavity Cerione, or Muck, Mssr. Derek McLark, or Puck, Ms. Ashley Burker, or Ashes, and Mssr. Faelin Tomas, or Finn. These are our core staff members and take on almost any and all duties, including those of your band. We have become like a family of sorts, and do hope that you will feel this way as well."

"Thank you, Dim," she said with a nod to him before looking at the people surrounding her. "It is a pleasure to meet you all; I have been looking forward to the day that Daimion's plans would come to fruition. I have been told all of your nicknames, and I must welcome you to use mine as well. Feel free to call me Min, and I look forward to becoming a part of this family," she finished, smiling warmly as the staff smiled and chuckled. An elaborate dinner was served and Hermione was immediately drawn into their excited chattering. By the end of the meal she felt more at home than ever had she before in her life, and she knew she was now among family.

* * *

"This is completely absurd! Don't you think that I may have something better to do than listen to some silly witch shriek and wail as she flounders about on a stage?"

"Oh, shut it, you old bat! It's not as if you have students or terrorize or a dark lord to go and coddle!"

Dumbledore sat in his chair watching the heated exchange between Madam Hooch and Professor Snape with a twinkle in his eye and a smile on his face, popping lemon drops into his mouth as though he were a muggle watching a particularly enjoyable film. He mouthed the words as they spoke, knowing almost exactly what would be thrown out next. Snapping his head to Dumbledore, Snape had a look of pure hatred on his features, one which was usually reserved for the Potters.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he spat incredulously. The older wizard simply chuckled and set down the box of candy he was holding.

"Severus, my dear boy, it is always the same. I invite the staff to an event or on an outing, you throw a fit, Xiomara pushes you as far as she can, and the rest of us sit back and enjoy. Seeing as to how you will ultimately attend, I am led to believe that these displays are simply for show." His twinkle, and his grin, became more pronounced through the speech, as did Snape's anger. Minerva had been sucking her cheeks in trying to hold back her laughter, but her face was starting to take on a purple hue. This would have worried Poppy had she not had her eyes screwed shut and her hand firmly clamped over her mouth. Xiomara simply sat back with her arms crossed, a crooked grin of triumph twisted onto her lips.

Taking a last look around, Snape balled up his fists, huffed loudly and stormed out of the room. The last sound he heard was the three witches and the headmaster howling with laughter over the grinding of his teeth and fierce stomping clicks of his boots.

* * *

**A/N:** There you have it! And even with an appearance by our dear Sevvie! Now, replies to some reviews:

_Izzaliza:_ Please allow me to keep you from your studies And write more!

_KellyRoxton:_ Does that kind of answer your question:D

_NumbuhZero:_ Ack! Please don't beat me! I update good, see?

_Evil-mastermind666:_ You shall suffer my slow-pace! Muahahaha!

Constructive criticism only, please. If you send me flames I will find out where you live and burn your house down. :D


	5. Something Unexpected

**A/N:** Ooooh! I left these characters alone for just a little bit and they decided to see how fast their plot bunnies could spawn. Dammit. Ahh, well… It makes for some interesting prose. Read and be amazed.

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** Not mine (DUH!), don't sue me, JKR is a goddess, etc, etc, etc…

* * *

Hermione spent the next couple days practicing her routine with the band. It was sure to be a treat for the wizarding community, seeing as they had mostly muggle instruments, all charmed magically with the approval of the Ministry (thanks to some connections of Daimion's). The owner took on the piano, Puck and Finn on bass and guitar, Bash on drums and Ashes on violin. The band picked up the songs readily and by Saturday afternoon they were playing together cleanly. They shared a light lunch and a few drinks, and Hermione readied herself to pass out flyers for the show. Everyone had offered to do it for her, but she figured she and the girls would generate more interest. Bomb and Dead took one end of the street, and Ashes and herself took the other.

The girls linked arms and danced cutely, pausing to send winks, kisses and smiles to the onlookers before handing them a flyer. The shy guys were their favorites, as they would blush and stutter profusely when acknowledged or approached. They hadn't come across any cocky asses on their way until the reached Ollivander's.

Hermione's steps faltered a bit almost causing her redheaded partner to fall over. Luckily the pair caught each other in a graceful embrace and made it look purposeful. "Are you okay?" Ashes quickly whispered into her ear. She replied with a nod and they returned their attention to their impromptu audience. They curtsied and handed out the advertisements until the cause of Hermione's near-stumble caught her hand and bowed reverently to kiss it.

"Well hello, beautiful!" He spun her slightly and wrapped his other arm around her shoulder. "You must be new around here. Please, allow me to introduce myself: I am Sirius Black."

_CRAP,_ she thought as she quickly remembered to stay in character. "Ooh! The 'one-and-only Sirius Black'? Do not tease me!" she giggled and spun from his embrace, smiling outwardly. Inside, though, she was berating herself. _You're in Hogsmeade, remember? You are _going_ to see people you know! How the hell could you forget!_

Not releasing her hand, he looked into her eyes with his smug smile firmly plastered onto his face. "The one," he pulled her closer and placed his other hand on her back, "and only," he whispered the last part and pulled her even closer until her face was just inches from his. She could feel his breath on her lips as she looked up at his half-lidded eyes. _Fuck, shit, damn, hell, nuts._ She quickly weighed her options: on the one hand, she always _did_ have a thing for Sirius. On the other, this was _Sirius_ – Harry's godfather. Would Sirius look past the façade and take into account the brains? _No,_ she realized, _no, he most certainly wouldn't._ At any rate she decided a little fun and maybe some pay back was in order. Turning her face quickly to one side she received his lips on her cheek.

She stepped back and looked at his affronted face, replying with a coy smile and batted lashes, "Come now, Mr. Black. Why don't you take in the show tonight and let your eyes get to know me a little better?" His face light up in hope for a moment before he put his smug look back in place. "It's a date then, beautiful."

* * *

In front of the fireplace with a glass of firewhiskey in hand sat one Severus Snape. He had resigned himself to his fate knowing that his respect for Albus' wishes would win out over his loathing. With a sigh he threw back the remainder of his drink, reveling in the warmth it flooded through him, and got up to dress. _At least_, he thought, _there will be plenty of liquor flowing_. He threw on his frock coat, secured all of the buttons and smoothed out any wrinkles. He knew that, despite his horrid looks, he could dress in almost anything and make it look stately. With a pleased grin he made his way to the front doors to wait for the others. He was thankful that the other members of the staff were on vacation – he would have been even more hard-pressed to go if he had to keep company with, say, Hagrid or Flitwick. Even better was the lucky fact that Trelawney never left her damn tower. A small wave of relief washed over him at that thought, and his spirit was raised just a little.

* * *

Hermione giggled excitedly as she played with the bubbles surrounding her and took a sip of her wine. She was going to toy with Sirius, get revenge for all of the hearts and hopes he had broken and crushed when he was younger. More giggles were issued forth as she likened him to a fish being hooked and reeled in, only to be thrown back. Finishing her drink she climbed out of the tub to prepare for the performance and the festivities.

She walked to the chime beside her door, tapped it and called out, "Jacks!" After a moment it chimed back and she knew he had accepted the "call" of sorts. "Jacks, it's me, Min. Since you're in charge of the door tonight, could you see to it that when a Mr. Sirius Black arrives he is seated at Table 13? Thanks!" She tapped the chime twice to turn it back off. She had learned all of the table numbers the previous day and Table 13 was situated directly at the end of the piano where she would have easy access to it in her routine.

She pulled her black curls up into a nice, but easily removed, twist, smudged the outlines of her eyes in black kohl, and set her lips with a blood red tint. With Jules' perfect skin and features she didn't need to add any other makeup. _Let's see_, she thought as she stepped into her closet. _Opening night, a selection of our sexiest songs, the teasing and humiliation of the biggest man-slut in Hogwarts' history_… Snatching up several select items she yelled out, "PERFECT!", and grinned evilly to no one.

* * *

Upon their arrival at the Parlor of Shadows, Albus and his three excited witches request a nice booth. Jacks nodded to Bomb and she escorted the group inside. Severus, however, stayed behind at the entrance and, after the others went on, requested a dark seat and a bottle of the finest firewhiskey they had. Jacks eyed him for a moment and summoned Dead over. She smiled demurely at Severus and was not pleased with the sneer she received in reply. Nonetheless, she kept her smile in place and showed him to his seat; a nice booth in a dark corner with a perfect view of the stage.

He settled into the cushy seat and looked around the place, surprised to find it so homely and comfortable. He spotted the quartet he had arrived with and Albus caught his eye, giving him a twinkling nod. Severus raised an eyebrow at him just before his line of sight was interrupted by Dead with his bottle of firewhiskey and an elaborate crystal glass. With a curt nod from him, she left and he poured himself a glass. He held it up to the light and gazed off into the amber liquid for a moment before taking a large gulp and closing his eyes with comfort.

He opened them again only to be confronted with a horrid sight of someone being seated at the front and center of the room – someone who was none other than Sirius Black. His teeth clenched, his grip tightened and he almost didn't noticed the glass break in his hand. With a quick wave of his wand he cleaned the mess and swiped up the bottle, taking a long swig. He had no false hopes of the bottle lasting through the evening.

* * *

**A/N:** DUN DUN DUN! That is dramatic music, btw. What was I going to write here? Oh, yeah: REVIEW OR DIE!

Constructive criticism only, please. If you send me flames I will find out where you live and burn your house down. :D


	6. A Night to Remember

A/N: I finally got around to updating. I had a short list of "punishments" for Sirius, but the final idea came to me in a hysterical dream. Enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: Somehow all of this still isn't mine. JKR, please adopt me, ok?

* * *

Severus' hopes for a semi-pleasant evening were destroyed the moment he espied that mangy bastard. He still had no idea how The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Give-Him-A-Brain-Hemorrhage had managed to get the mutt cleared of his charges. _Probably flashed his scar, dropped the Dark Lord's name and signed a few autographs_, Severus fumed as he gulped down his alcohol. His thoughts were broken when he heard the band tuning their instruments. _Hmph, muggle instruments. Amusing, I'm sure._ He looked around noticing how much it had filled up; only Sirius and himself had tables to themselves. He smirked at the fact that 'poor little Sirius' had no friends to accompany him.

Meanwhile, Sirius was tossing back Fireflies – a cocktail of firewhiskey, grapefruit and pomegranate juices, with a cherry garnish. As he sat back attempting to tie the cherry stems in knots with his tongue, he thought of how much fun he'd be having tonight with Vialette. He had no doubts in his mind that she had fallen for his charming outgoing-ness and damn good looks, and was just trying to play a little game of hard-to-get. He'd play along until she couldn't wait any longer and then he'd give her a night to remember. Little did he know that he was about to give her just that, in front of an entire audience.

* * *

The lights dimmed for a moment before flickering back up – a theatrical gesture meaning the show was to start in about 5 minutes. The audience settled in and people at the bar began to join their friends at their respective tables. A silence fell over the crowd with the exception of a few hushed whispers and the anticipation was thick in the air.

The lone snap of a snare drum cut through the silence. After a pause another hit of the snare followed with a few guitar strums. Another pause and the snare began a steady beat echoed by the clicking of unseen heels. The footsteps seemed to grow a little louder as the guitar began a very burlesque-y groove. After the fourth repeat of this, the source of the clicking heels became evident. Throwing off an invisibility cloak, 'Miz Vialette' appeared standing atop the middle of the piano, and she sensually drawled out the first line of the song: "I walk the line between good and evil…"

Sirius and Severus (and pretty much every other person in the audience) felt their jaws drop as they looked upon the wanton beauty before them. Vialette was clad in 7" black stiletto heels, a black lace and velvet skirt and a matching, lace-up bell-sleeved top. She shimmied sensually to the beat and locked eyes with Sirius as she sang out the next line: "This apple's rotten… Rotten to the core…" Pointing at a random guy elsewhere she continued: "Get up, get up… Off your knees…" She dipped her body down low between bended knees and back up again in a fluid motion. "Get down, get down… On the floor…" She walked back across the piano to the stage, dragging her cloak behind her ("I walk the line… I walk the line… I walk the line between good and evil…") and whipped around, hands behind her back. Carefully scanning the audience with a look of fire and passion in her eyes, she stood still for a moment and then began swaying her hips. She removed her hands from behind her back along with the lyrics, ("My business is a little cloak and dagger…") and shook the cloak from her hand revealing a large, ornate bottle. Pausing to dip down low again a few times, she made her way to the front of the stage once more, ("I drink so much I don't walk, I merely stagger…") and pointed at Sirius before throwing the bottle down, sending glass and liquid across the side of the stage ("No, you wouldn't listen… And I don't blame you… No, I don't blame you…"). She pulled at the string on the front of her top causing the bow to come open as she repeated the chorus. Undoing the lacing she strutted onto the piano and up to Sirius. She stayed there dancing and singing until she removed the lace. Her shirt opened to reveal a corset beneath; her milky breasts pushed dangerously at the cups as she kneeled on his table and tied the ribbon around his neck, looking into his eyes. "I'm already in the gutter… Next stop is the drain… I walk the line…" She stood up and strutted back to the middle of the stage echoing the chorus, only flashing her eyes back to the audience once to yell out "EVIL!" As the song finished the venue broke out into applause, but Vialette did not turn around.

A few notes of the guitar kicked the drums back into action and she stood there shaking her hips, taking the movement slowly across her body. A pause, the music kicked up again and she swung around. "I was a teenage werewolf…" Hearing this line, Severus almost choked on his drink and coughed as it came out his nose, burning. He wiped off the mess and looked back up to the girl. _What the--_ he thought with a raised eyebrow. She made her way up the stage slowly, dipping and shimmying as she slithered elegantly, running her hands from her face to her breasts and back again in between. She paused along with the music and howled, causing the crowd to cheer and roar. Her movements continued again with the music as she spun on the piano and stuck out her rear, all action mimicking the chords of the bass and guitar, singing along and casting lusty glances at various audience members.

As the song moved seamlessly into the next one, she lowered her eyes and raised her eyebrows suggestively at Sirius, slowly bumping her hips to the beat. Running her hands down her body, she dipped down low and placed her hands on her calves, running them slowly back up her legs, pulling up her skirt as she reached her thighs. Her hands stopped just before revealing anything more and she moaned out softly, yet dangerous, "I put a spell on you… because you're mine…" She put on the most serious and evil glance as she got on her hands and knees and crawled onto Sirius' table. "I can't stand the things that you do… No, no, no I ain't lying… no…" She came up on her knees and placed her hands on his shoulders, jiggling him as she shook her shoulders in time with the music before leaning all the way back until she was laying on the table. Slowly she quivered there, running her hands up and down her body as the music quieted to only the sound of a bass drum and the drone of a single guitar chord. Practically drooling, Sirius reached out a trembling hand to touch her leg. Just as she could feel the heat from it on her leg the music jumped back up into a hard rock rhythm and she kicked her feet out from under her, hitting Sirius hard in the chest, knocking him back against his chair, which promptly fell over. Vialette jumped to her feet and made her way back to the stage, her arms rubbing together above her head as she bumped her hips hard with each step, the words spitting with sexual ferocity from her lips. Reaching the front of the stage she spun around, ran her hand down the front of her body hard until she reached the middle of her skirt, and she ripped it off as she screamed out the remaining lyrics while clawing at her skin. The song ended to a barrage of hoots and hollers as her face softened and the guitar and drums began again softly.

The following few songs alternated between soft and sexual to hard screaming passion. The audience went nuts for Vialette, and Sirius was now drunk and obsessed. He _had_ to have her! As he lost himself in thoughts of all the dirty things he was going to do to her he didn't hear her talking. "I want to thank you all for coming out tonight! I hope you have enjoyed the show, " she paused as the audience erupted in a cacophony of yells, whistles and applause, "as well as this fabulous establishment. I will be performing here every Friday and Saturday night. Be sure to come by here often – I'd love to hang out and have a drink or two! And now, to finish of tonight's show," she paused again as the audience broke out into wails of lamentation at which she smiled and shook her head, "I have a special treat for you all." The crowd stared at her dumbfounded and she laughed as she made her way onto the floor and walked over to Sirius' table. "Don't worry, everyone – this is will be a show to remember!" She leaned down and whispered into his ear, her hot breath and lusty manner of speech causing a sharp intake of breath from him. "Close your eyes, Mr. Black. Oh, god, I can't wait to have fun with you…" She paused for a moment almost hearing his heart begin to race madly. She sucked in the air between her teeth and exhaled whispering, "_Imperio!_" As he stood up and ambled onto the table Vialette took his seat and, with a nod to the band, began her puppeteering.

* * *

Sirius stood on the table staring at the audience. _Why am I up here?_, he thought in a brief moment of consciousness. The soft strumming of the bass overtook his senses before the guitar came in, followed by the drums shortly after. An almost goofy grin spread across his face as he placed one hand on his hip, the other to his side with the palm facing the floor. He batted his lashes cutely and blew a kiss out to the audience. As the music moved from the soft melody into a steady punk rhythm he made his way towards the stage, walking daintily and shaking his hips with each step. Vialette knew that throughout the song he would prance around the stage, bumping and grinding and batting his lashes, causing the audience to roar with laughter. Reaching the stage he turned around and shimmied his shoulders as he began singing, the words being fed to him mentally by Vialette.

"_I've got a little lisp, and I've been working on my limp wrist.  
See, women are a drag, I think I wanna be a faggot, man.  
A mincing ninny, prancing fairy, merry little queen.  
A Bruce Labruce wet dream, a Nancy Boy with wings. _

I wanna be, I wanna be a homosexual.  
I wanna be, I wanna be a homosexual.  
I wanna be, I wanna be a homosexual.  
I wanna be

Shock the middle class, take it up your punk rock ass.  
You rub your little thing when you see phony dykes in Penthouse magazine.  
So what's the difference Mr. Cream Rinse, you just need a man,  
A beefy leather fag, to take you out in drag, oh yeah.

I wanna be, I wanna be a homosexual.  
I wanna be, I wanna be a homosexual.  
I wanna be, I wanna be a homosexual.  
I wanna be

Call me a faggot, call me a butt loving, fudge packing queer.  
But I don't care 'cause it's the straight in straight-edge,  
that makes me wanna drink a beer and be a pansy, and be a homo.

Shock the middle class, take it up your punk rock ass.  
You rub your puny thing when you see studs with tight jeans pass you on the street.  
Who wears short shorts? You wear short shorts.  
You're so full of shit!  
Why don't you admit that you don't have the balls to be a queer.

I wanna be, I wanna be a homosexual.  
I wanna be, I wanna be a homosexual.  
I wanna be, I wanna be a homosexual.  
I wanna be a homosexual."

As the song ended, Sirius, who was now stripped down to a pair of pink silk boxers, took a huge bow, blew a kiss out to the audience and kicked up his heels as he turned and began skipping to the side of the stage. With the audience in tears of laughter and some of them doubled-over, she removed the curse and allowed the laughter to overtake her as well. Sirius stopped mid-step and looked around confused. _What just happened? Did I pass out? Wait, why am I on the stage! And why is everyone laughing at me! Oh, god… WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES! AND HOW DID MY BOXERS GET _PINK Sirius had never really been ashamed in his life and this scared the shit out of him. Scrambling to get out he fell off the stage and into the arms of Daimion, who smiled at him suggestively and dipped him back in a way to suggest he was about to be kissed with wild abandon. Sirius paled and kicked his way away from Daimion and out the font door, screaming. Wiping the tears from her eyes she caught sight of Dumbledore's table where its occupants were gasping for breath between howls of laughter. She scanned the crowd and noticed someone in the corner banging their fist on the table with one hand and wiping tears away with the other. As he threw his head up once more to catch his breath, Hermione felt her heart stop. She was aware of the fact that some of staff may be in attendance (seeing how she made sure to send a flyer to the school and all), but to see Severus Snape, evil potions bat extraordinaire, not only at the show but practically turning blue from laughter? This would surely be a night to remember.

* * *

A/N: I hope you had fun. I know I did! The songs from her routine were as follows: _I Walk the Line_ by Alien Sex Fiend, _I Was a Teenage Werewolf_ by the Cramps, _I Put A Spell On You_ as covered by Marilyn Manson, and _I Wanna Be A Homosexual_ by Screeching Weasel.

Constructive criticism only, please. If you send me flames I will find out where you live and burn your house down. :D


	7. Fun with Firewhiskey

A/N: I'm still alive… sort of. See, I would have updated sooner but one of my wonderful readers began to gnaw on my hands after coating them with BBQ sauce. But I got better. Not a long chapter, but a fun one.

* * *

Disclaimer: Somehow all of this still isn't mine. JKR, please adopt me, ok?

* * *

All other movement and sound seemed to disappear as she watched him run his hand through his hair in a calming gesture. Hermione had always secretly found her professor rather sexy, but she also would try to squash down that idea. Seeing him now, completely relaxed and having the time of his life, she found herself almost burning with desire. She noticed that he seemed to be drawing closer just before she realized she was walking towards him, as his eyes caught hers. She smiled shyly at him and he gestured to the seat beside himself. _SHIT!_, she thought as she tried to keep her outward appearance steady, even though her hands were sweaty and trembling. She walked coolly over to the circular booth and slid in beside him.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on," he purred into her ear, and she felt herself shiver in delight with a sharp intake of breath. "Mmmm…" he moaned softly and sucked her earlobe into his mouth, eliciting a louder moan from Hermione. Nobody around seemed to notice as she ran her right hand up the side of his face to tangle it in his hair. His hand was found snaking itself across her leg and up the inside of her thigh and she let out an "Oh, god, Severus…"

"Min…" he purred into her ear. "MIN!" Startled, Hermione found herself standing in the same spot staring at Severus, who was looking at her with an eyebrow raised. She looked away to her right to see Daimion standing there with a wicked grin on his face. "See something you like over there?" Her eyes darted to Severus and back to Daimion as she began to blush furiously.

"I-- I, uh… I…" she began to stutter out and Daimion clapped her on the back.

"Yeah, you sure did," he replied with a laugh. Hermione spun around and waved to the crowd, bowed and skipped onto the stage and through the curtains.

* * *

_Was she just staring at me with _lust_ in her eyes?_, Severus thought bewildered. He shook his head, _No, you idiot, you just drank a whole bottle of Ogden's – You would think Dumbledore was looking at you with lust in _his_ eyes if he was looking at you, you're _that_ shitfaced. _He sighed and leaned back in his seat with his eyes closed.

He sat forward once more and opened his eyes to the sight of cleavage. He looked up to the owner and found Vialette standing before him on the other side of his table, gazing into his eyes, the desire burning within them. "Why don't you stay here tonight?" she asked him huskily. He smiled and immediately stood up enough that his lips captured hers. He felt her hesitate and seconds later felt a sharp sting across his face.

His eyes flew open once more and a fuming Dead was glaring at him viciously. He opened his mouth but only a few stuttered vowels and consonants spewed forth. Finn was there in an instant holding Dead back. "Sweets, he's drunk. Let Jacks and I just get him into a room, okay? No worried, doll," he supplied and Dead was off in a huff. He shrugged and smiled at Severus before gesturing for Jacks to come over.

* * *

Some time later found Hermione seated in one of the plush armchairs on the 3rd floor, her hand rolling a glass of brandy across her forehead and the only sounds emanating were the crackle of the fire and the clinking of the ice. She heard soft footsteps followed by the creak of someone taking a seat near her, but didn't move to begin any conversation.

"That was quite the performance tonight, Min," Daimion's softly spoken words prompted her to open her eyes and lower the glass. She just nodded at him and took a sip of her liquor. "What's up? You've got something on your mind, you know…"

"Oh, crap!" she burst out with feigned surprise as she began wiping her forehead and looking at her hand. "Did I get it?" Daimion's laughter rang through the floor and he was awarded with a large grin and a chuckle.

"So, tell me, was that someone you know?" he asked while waggling his eyebrows at her suggestively. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and sighed.

"All too well, but not **that** well," she added, giving Daimion a look. "That would be Severus Snape," at that Daimion mouthed '_ouch_', "yeah, I know; you don't need to tell me that."

"I had no idea he was so…"

"Cute? Delectable? Sexy? Oh-My-God Motherfucking HOT?" Hermione supplied him.

"Well, yeah, I mean…"

"Really, you don't have to tell me _that_ twice, either," she replied before a large gulp of her drink. Daimion startled her by leaping from his seat.

"I think of all the education that I missed," he began singing and Hermione groaned loudly.

"But then my homework was never quite like this."

"Dammit, Dim!"

"Got it bad, got it bad, got it bad, I'm hot for teacher!"

"I hate you…"

"I got it bad, so bad, I'm hot for teacher!" He finished standing on his arm chair with his hips gyrating.

Hermione covered her ears, closed her eyes and shook her head. "Oh, come **ON**, Min! You might as well have had a neon sign above your head with an arrow pointing to you reading 'I WANNA FUCK YOU, SEVERUS SNAPE!'"

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Daimion gave her a look. "Okay, OKAY! God, at least he doesn't know who I really am…" She finished with a wistful sigh and stared at the fire.

* * *

A/N: Hehe… Poor kids. The song Daimion so lovingly serenaded Hermione with was _Hot For Teacher_ by Van Halen. Now, you know what to do. :does the little review dance:

Constructive criticism only, please. If you send me flames I will find out where you live and burn your house down. :D


	8. Good Morning, Sunshine

I live :choke, gasp, wheeze: Sorry for the uber hella long ass delay – my computer blew up in November and the other computer I was using wasn't conducive to me writing. Well, now that my darling piece of shit is up and running again, here is the next chapter!

* * *

The morning came too soon for the liking of two inhabitants within the Parlor. Hermione growled out a spell to blacken her windows and ceiling before snuggling back down in her plush sheets, a snore emanating immediately. On the floor below her a very hungover Severus stumbled from the bed with his eyes closed and made his way to his potions cabinet for a remedy. Instead his hand found a wall and he cursed loudly opening his eyes. Some memories from last night flooded back to him as he looked around the room clutching his head.

"FUCK! I NEED SOME RELIEF!" he bellowed out, cringing at his own echo. With a small pop a house elf appeared clad in a white velvet toga and carrying a small case. The elf looked him up and down and began searching through the case as Severus watched with a raised eyebrow, the effect ruined by his squinting. The elf finally handed him a vial, closed his case and disappeared with another pop. Severus eyed the vial before ripping out the cork and downing the potion. As a wave of relief washed over him he sunk to the floor and laid there for a minute in sweet bliss.

Unfortunately, that bliss was short lived as the entire set of memories from the previous night trounced upon him. "Oh, for fuck's sake," he groaned, his hands coming up to rub his eyes. With the assumption that the unfortunate girl he accosted last night had already told the singing beauty what an ass he had been, Severus made to apparate to the castle gates. The beginning of the swirly feeling was halted and replaced with a rubbery-bouncy feeling. _Great_, he thought whilst rubbing a hand on his forehead._ Anti-apparition wards_. He sighed and clambered back up only to set himself onto the bed. _Where did that bloody elf go?_

"ELF!" he snarled out. The 'pop' satisfied him and he was met with a more domestic looking creature.

"How can Missy be helping the master?" she squeaked out with her nose against the floor in a low bow.

"Bring me a meal at once." His moment of near calm was killed when he noticed the elf still standing within the room, looking at him nervously. "Well?"

"Missy is most sorry Master," she began, as she flung herself to her knees, "but guests are to eat downstairs in the main room." Severus' growl caused the elf to begin trembling violently. He watched the elf for a few moments.

"Yes, please stay there and stare at me all day," he sneered out at the elf, fixing her with a poisonous glare. Her eyes rolled back as she fainted and disappeared with a 'pop'. _Wheee…_ Severus snorted and looked around the room, unconsciously running his fingers through his hair.

Although he was loathe to admit it, the accommodations were rather luxurious. He gazed around the room, really taking it all in. If this was a guest room he could only imagine what the permanent tenants were privy to. With a sigh he prepared himself for what was sure to be a disastrous morning.

* * *

Upon entering the main room he was relieved to find that it felt, well, homey. He was offered a seat at a large oval table on the floor where all of the tables and chairs were the night before. There were several people at the table, but it wasn't as uncomfortable as he had expected. His heart had almost stopped when Dead came to the table, but she merely asked how he was feeling today before introducing herself to him. He was surprised to find how easy it was, for _him_, to apologize for his behavior. Dead let out a wide smile and laugh before saying something about having been in this business for too long and having seen far worse.

Daimion took the seat beside Severus as the elves began placing out food on the table. "Good morning, sir, I trust you had a comfortable night?"

"Hrmm? Oh, yes, quite. I must say that the rooms are quite more than I had expected, which brings me to my first query – what do I owe you for the night?" Severus plucked an english muffin from a stack and was buttering it as he spoke.

Daimion let out a jovial laugh and patted Severus on the back; a move that, surprisingly, did not affect him as much as it normally would. "No worries, mate. You needed a place to crash and you were in no state to be apparating or traveling anywhere. Consider it a part of our hospitality," he finished with a broad grin as he forked some pancakes onto his own plate.

"Yes, I must ask, why the anti-apparition wards in the room?"

"It's just a security measure for guests who have not checked into the place. See, when someone checks in we need their name and info, plus their Gringott's account information, just in case. We've had some rather… unsavory, or unappreciative guests in past establishments I worked for. Wouldn't want you to completely trash the room and steal everything without any compensation, y'know?"

Severus merely nodded. That made sense to him, after all. He found himself emboldened enough to ask his next question. "I have to wonder now, though, are all of the rooms so elaborate?"

"Oh, yes, some even more so. The third floor is where our rooms are. More like flats, really."

"Oh? And are these rooms, by any chance, available for leasing by others?" Severus tried not to sound overly hopeful.

Daimion nodded and swallowed a mouthful of food, wiping his mouth on his napkin before continuing. "They can be, to the right people," he smiled. "Would you be interested in a residence here? I can show you the third floor after breakfast, if you'd like."

Severus mulled it over thoughtfully as he chewed his muffin. He wondered what it would be like to have a place outside of Hogwarts that he could call home. At any rate, it wouldn't hurt to look. Swallowing, he gave Daimion what could be called a smile and nodded. "Perhaps," was all he replied.

Jacks pulled up a seat at the table, stretching and yawning as he scratched the back of his neck. "Where the hell is Min? She gonna sleep all day?" he managed to ask before another yawn. _Min?_ Severus wondered.

"Oy, Muck!" Daimion yelled out across the room, and was echoed with a replying 'Oy!'. "Go an' wake up the princess. Tell her if she isn't down to breakfast in 10 minutes I'm going to send Sirius Black up to dance for her!" A roar of laughter broke out across the room and even Severus found himself smiling at that. More people joined the table and Severus realized, as he chatted animatedly with the occupants, that he didn't feel like an outsider here. His attention was distracted and followed by silence as he watched his singing angel step off the stairs.

* * *

So, how will they get along? Will Severus take a place at the Parlor? And, most importantly, will Sirius make a repeat performance? Tune in next time to find out!

Oh, and review! Also, be sure to check out _From the Ashes_, the other fic I am currently working one, for more well, future Sirius and Severus fun!


	9. Now, Who Could That Be?

And so the writing flows. You guys are freaking awesome, you know that? Your reviews totally made my day! I was going to make this chapter longer, but I thought I'd leave you in suspense for a bit.

* * *

Hermione wasn't completely awake, but the thought of Sirius in her bed made her skin crawl and she had to flee at once. She threw on her black and red bat print pajama pants and her hole-y worn out Misfits shirt before stumbling from her room and onto the stairs. She expected everyone to already be up and at breakfast, but she didn't really care. She was tired and a bit hungover and not terribly in the mood to eat. But as she stepped off the last staircase she had not expected to see OMG! SEVERUS! at the table chatting away with her 'family'.

_Play it cool, Hermione! He doesn't really know who you are!_ She tried reminding herself, but was still nervous. A couple of steps away from the stairs she stumbled and fell flat on her face. _Ooh, graceful, aren't we?_ The roar of laughter from the table was thankfully only from her friends, as she helped herself up, grumbling and cursing as she wiped off her pants. She scowled as she walked to the table and sat at the only available seat -- directly next to Severus. She didn't give a shit about niceties at the moment. "Hair of the dog," was all she mumbled before stretching and growling to herself.

One of the elves brought her a shot of firewhisky and Dead slid her a glass of orange juice. She quick downed then in succession and leaned back in the chair, ignoring everyone around her for the moment as she let her brain sort itself out. Daimion clearing his throat brought her out of her reverie and she shot him a look behind Severus. He replied the look with a smile and began talking. "Miz Vialette, I'd like you to meet our guest, Professor Severus Snape. He's the potions teacher at Hogwarts." She eyed him for a moment before giving up her display of annoyance.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," she began and offered him her hand. "Please, call me Min."

"The pleasure is all mine, Miz-- Min," he replied taking her hand and kissing it. _Cheesy, Sev, really cheesy._ A blush began creeping up his cheeks, but he managed to force it down. His nerves were somewhat settled by the fact that she seemed ignorant of his actions last night.

"Did you enjoy the performance last night?" While Hermione could really care less what most people thought of it, she found herself hoping that he really liked it.

"Oh, yes!" he shot back without hesitation. "It was truly amazing. Your voice was nothing short of heaven itself, and, Merlin! I haven't seen dancing like that anywhere in public before," he rambled before catching himself. This time he couldn't stop the blush. _Idiot! What happened to running things past me before shooting them out your mouth!_

Hermione beamed at him and began piling food on her plate. "Thank you, sir, that really means a lot."

"Please, call me Severus. All this 'sir' business reminds too much of my dunderhead students."

She couldn't contain the laugh that burst forth, but immediately tried to brush it off. "Are they really so bad?"

"Mostly, yes. The exceptions are too few and far between, not to mention, rather annoying."

_Hrmm… Could he be thinking of me?_ Hermione wondered hotly for a moment before she calmed herself. She knew she could be a little… overzealous. Besides, he could be talking about a number of people.

"I'm not sure which is worse, though. Having a room full of complete morons, or a room full of know-it-alls who insist on jumping up and down, waving their hands about like they're having a seizure," Severus went on. _Oh, NO HE DIDN'T!_ Hermione fumed in her mind. Daimion, luckily, caught this before the professor and diverted his attention.

"Sounds like a bunch of muggles on a roller coaster who are about to puke," he quickly interjected. Severus snorted and laughed at the sheer image of that while Hermione worked to calm herself. _He doesn't know who you are! Remember that, dammit!_ She was amused, however, by the happy interaction between him and Daimion. They seemed to really get along. She wondered if Severus had, like her, lost all inhibitions in this place.

Daimion continued on as he pushed his plate away. "Since it seems we've finished _our_ meals, would you like to look at one of the rooms?" He didn't miss the look of shock shoot across Hermione's face, but fought from grinning at her. Severus agreed and they both stood.

"I'll catch you guys later," she said their way and waved them off. Severus smiled and nodded at her and the two made for the stairs. She chewed a bit of sausage and waited until she heard the door leading to the third floor stairs close. "OH. MY. GOD," was the first thing that spewed from her mouth. Well, that and some sausage bits. Most of the table had cleared, but Dead, Jacks and Muck remained and gave her puzzled looks. She motioned them closer to her and they scrambled into the seats around her. She knew that everyone knew about her being a student at Hogwarts. But she also knew that none of them had a clue about Severus Snape.

"I got some 'splaining to do," was how she started out her story. She filled them in on everything from her student life where the delectable git was concerned. Her story was mixed with amusement and shock and ended with downright chuckling.

"There, there, Min; like you said, he doesn't know it's you," Dead offered comfortingly with an arm around her shoulder.

"Just like last night he didn't know _she_ wasn't you," Jacks stuck in. Hermione's eyes widened and shot over to Dead who quickly explained what had occurred and why Severus had stayed the night. She found herself wiping away tears of laughter. Poor Severus, she knew how much he seemed to dislike people and that must have been extremely shameful for him. She was surprised he even showed up for breakfast after that! But it, sort of, made up for his little off-hand comment she took so personally. Yes, he would be saved from the fate that befell Sirius.

The front door opened and she almost jumped thinking it just may be him. But who _was_ at the door she found entirely worse.

* * *

Oh, just you wait and see who it is, lmao! Review, my awesome review peoples! They are what keep me writing! 


	10. An Unwanted Guest

Okay, I know this is short, but I really wanted to get this up. The next one will be longer. Review!

* * *

As cockily as ever, one Gilderoy Lockhart strutted through the doors. Hermione's audible groan sent the others into fits of giggles. Jacks went to welcome him while Hermione simply sat and listened.

"Ah, yes, I managed to catch the performance last night and I, well, that's just who I wanted to see," he directed as he caught sight of Hermione at the table. _Oh, fuck._ He glided past Jacks and made a beeline for her. "Hello, my beauty, I am, of course," he scoffed, "Gilderoy Lockhart. Yes, _The_." He held out his hand for hers, but she simply looked at it.

"What's your point?" She wasn't even about to make a show of politeness to this asshole. So what if he got his memory back? Of course, there were those complete idiots who believed his side of everything and still worshipped the ground he walked on, but she was far from one of them.

He was slightly taken aback by her. "Ah, a feisty one! Join me for a drink, won't you?" He turned to Dead and began ordering. "I'll have a Golden Temple, with an umbrella, oh and cherries! And she'll have a Purple Turban." Dead's eyes flashed angrily at him. "Well?"

The sound of Dead's hand connecting with Lockhart's face echoed throughout the Parlor. Well, until Hermione's howls of laughter drowned it out. He just sat there gobsmacked for several minutes before shaking himself from the stupor. He turned back to Hermione. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Listen, Cockhart, get lost. No one here wants to see the likes of you," she replied nonchalantly.

"Now, really, you don't mean that," he returned sweetly, an arm snaking around Hermione. "After all, I'm Gilderoy Lockhart, my dear." It was at this moment that Daimion and Severus returned to the first floor. Hermione's eyes drifted to his arm and then back to his face.

"If you don't remove your arm from my person this instant, Cockhart, you will be known only as the wizard with the arm growing out of his ass. Are we clear?" He quickly pulled his arm away and looked around, catching sight of Severus.

"Severus, my dear boy, how are you?" He stood and began striding towards the pair. "So good to see you again!"

* * *

Hermione was incredibly grateful that Bash had not only returned downstairs, but had done so with a wizard camera. The animated pictures of Gilderoy Lockhart staggering out the door with, well, his own arm coming out of his ass was priceless! But, as priceless as it may have been, that did not stop the Parlor family from selling copies to the Daily Prophet and The Quibbler, among other publications. They did, however, keep the originals and pictures of Sirius Black's performance for the newly created "Wall of Shame" in the venue.

After that little altercation Severus had signed the lease for room 13 on the 3rd floor. He had been sufficiently impressed with the room and, adding to that, his newfound friends within the establishment, he could not pass it by. He was welcomed to the 'family' and dubbed with the new nickname, based solely on his reputation of course, "Rude". Min offered to help him settle in. Despite the fact that he would never even imagine allowing anyone, aside from the headmaster, into his chambers at Hogwarts, he welcomed her in. Well, her and most of the rest of the family as well. It didn't seem customary to shut them out and, despite his newly dubbed name, he didn't want to seem rude.

Hermione was pleased that he did not take offense to the nickname. In fact, she was rather surprised that he found an immense amount of humor in it. She had a feeling that there was entirely much more to learn about Severus Snape.

* * *

Told you it was short. Ah, well. Time for dinner :D 


	11. Practice

Ok, here is a longer chapter, as promised! I want to thank all my reviewers out there – reviews are what keep me writing and I am just entirely too thrilled that there are other people who dig it as much as me! Enjoy!

_Edit:_ I had a couple of small errors I needed to correct, so I fixed them and am reposting this chappie!

* * *

The next day found the Parlor more crowded as the publicity from the 'incident' paid off. Severus and Hermione sat comfortably in the 3rd floor's common room that afternoon sharing tea and some small talk. She had told him about how she knew Daimion as a child and how he went to school in America.

"What about you? What school did you go to?" Severus asked her as he sipped his tea. Hermione blanked for a moment, but faked a yawn to think.

"Umm, well, I was taught in a small school in the country. It was sort of like home-schooling, but there were a couple of other kids there," she had managed to lie rather easily. After all, her muggle neighbors were home-schooled in such a manner.

"Really? That's quite interesting! I had heard about such things, but I thought they were just a myth," he went on and she sighed a great sigh of relief on the inside.

"What about you?" she quickly asked, hoping he wouldn't ask her to elaborate.

"I went to Hogwarts, of course."

"What was it like?" She hoped her question would bring more belief.

"Oh… Well, it…" He paused to clear his throat. "It was like any other school, I suppose," at this Hermione gave him a look like that she hoped would convey her complete confusion. It worked. "Well, you have classes and teachers and… You went to muggle school before, didn't you?" He quickly realized and raised a brow at her. She mentally slapped herself and blushed a little.

"Of course! I just meant, well, umm, I dunno, was it 'different', I suppose I'm trying to ask…"

"Not really. Aside from the magic, I mean," she snorted here and he ducked his head and chuckled slightly. "Stupid, I know. But it really wasn't much different."

"Did you always want to be a teacher?"

"Not particularly."

"Why did you decide to become a teacher?"

"What? Oh, I, uh, had my reasons, I suppose."

"Well, if you didn't want to teach, then what did you want to do?"

Severus felt a little awkward. He wasn't used to people being interested in getting to know him, but he felt that perhaps it was just the way _normal_ people were. He played with his teacup as he answered, a little nervous. "I wanted to research and develop potions, maybe even publish my findings."

"Wow. That sounds so much more interesting than teaching," she smiled. She knew he didn't want to continue talking about his reasons for teaching, so she swiftly moved on. "I've often thought about much the same thing. The research and developing, I mean."

Severus' head shot up and a genuine smile began to nervously spread across his face. "Really?"

Hermione nodded. "I love to read and learn and create, but I figure there will be a time for that."

"What subjects, if I may ask, are you interested in working with?"

"Charms, arithmancy, and, mostly, potions." She saw his eyes light up at this and smiled shyly.

"I would be more than happy to assist you in the field of potions," he offered hopefully. Hermione beamed at this excitedly.

"Oh! But that would be wonderful, Rude! I had never dreamed of being able to work with an esteemed potions master!" She laid it on thick, and his ego was brilliantly stroked. They talked about books and potions for some time before she introduced Severus to her library. He took this as an intimate gesture, much like being shown someone's bedroom, and returned the favor. Hermione gasped and cooed over his collection and ended up leaving with the several books that Severus allowed her.

After dinner they sat talking some more, oblivious to the other tenants coming and going. It was only when they had to stifle simultaneous yawns that they knew it was time for bed. With a hug goodnight, they were both off to their respective rooms to dream about the other.

* * *

When Severus finally awoke and headed downstairs it was almost lunchtime. The large table was not present and the band was onstage rehearsing. He noticed that part of the room, which included the stage and some of the floor area, was closed off to only them.

Daimion waved him over to one of the smaller tables on the floor and a house elf promptly took his order. Hermione had her back to him as she spoke with the other band members, but as soon as she turned around she waved excitedly at him. He smiled and waved back, feeling self-conscious and like an idiot for a moment, before he remembered where he was.

"Oh, good, you're up! Now you get to see all the shit-work that goes into one of these shows," she finished with a wink. She turned and said something to the band before a quiet few notes began the song. As the bass, guitar and drums picked up, Hermione began swaying her hips, and Puck was singing in hushed tones (_'Tried to save myself but myself keeps slipping away'_). Suddenly, Hermione began to sing.

_'Talking to myself all the way to the station  
Pictures in my head of the final destination'_

She strutted closer to the end of the stage, before stopping and belting out:

_'All lined up  
All the ones that aren't allowed to stay'_

And then purred out the next line, her hand running down the front of her body, tugging the bottom of her shirt.

_'Tried to save myself but myself keeps slipping away'_

She inserted a couple of moans and some rhythmic calls, before strutting about the stage, making jerky movements to the music.

_'Tried to save a place from the cuts and the scratches  
Tried to overcome the complications and the catches'_

She dropped to her knees and cried out the next line, before stretching herself backwards and writhing about as she repeated the last line.

_'Nothing ever grows and the sun doesn't shine all day  
Tried to save myself but myself keeps slipping away'  
_

She hopped back to her feet and stomped about the stage, stopping at every metered interval to dip her body down low and glide right back up with accompanied moans and calls. She continued with more energy as Puck went back to repeating the last line until the music stopped just before he did. Severus and Daimion both applauded and Hermione bowed and blew kisses before huddling with the band again.

* * *

The week continued on like this, with practice in the early afternoons, Hermione making appearances in the bar on evenings, dinner and intellectual discussions between her and the professor, except on Thursday, when everyone who wasn't in the band was barred from attending practice ("Just practicing a song in case of another incident with Black," Hermione later told them with a wink).

Saturday came upon them quicker than anyone realized, and people began showing up to the Parlor early. Upstairs, Severus was sitting on Hermione's bed with Flint on his shoulder as she rifled around in her closet. He was always curious about the dressing rituals of the female species and after letting that fact slip he was invited to join her as she prepared.

"God fucking DAMN IT!" He jumped a bit as she flung things about, digging in piles of clothes and shoes in her closet.

"Min? You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry, just URGH! I can't find the shirt I was going to wear tonight! You know, that black one with the lace on it?" He had no idea what she was talking about, but nodded his head anyway. "I swore I put it here after I tried it on! Why is it that I can never seem to find what the hell I'm looking for when I need it!" Severus was both shocked and amazed that something so cute and small as her could be so angry and violent. She ditched the closet and decided to do her makeup and worry about her dressing later.

Severus followed her into her bathroom and to the vanity where she waved to a seat for him. As he settled in Flint decided to walk around the counter, inspecting the makeup and brushes before devouring one of the fairy lights. Hermione admonished him sternly before lifting him up and tossing him. He spread his wings and glided to the sink where he slid to a landing and entertained himself in the mirror. Severus chuckled and she shot him a grin before picking out make-up items.

As strange as it sounded, watching Hermione do her make-up was fascinating to Severus. Hermione didn't mind at all, as Daimion had gone through this whole thing as well. She picked up a rather large brush, moved it around on some flat thing (which he thought looked like dried mud) and then dusted it onto her face while turning to see different angles in the mirror.

She finished after a moment (Severus saw no change, but decided not to press the subject) and began the process again, this time with a very small sponge-y looking brush and colored flat things. He noticed the color change to her eyelids and was in awe. Hermione caught sight of him in the mirror and giggled, causing him to close his mouth and sit up with a slight blush.

He was a little worried when she picked up a metal contraption, though, and held it up to her eyes giving it little squeezes. She replaced it and pulled a sticky-looking brush from a tube, sweeping it over her lashes before fluttering them. _'Merlin!'_ was all he could think as he noticed her eyes looked bigger and brighter. His sharp intake of breath caused her to have to bite her cheeks to keep from laughing as she began lining the inner rims of her eyes with a black pencil. His jaw dropped as he watched the process thinking she was going to poke her eyes out. He heaved a loud sigh of relief as she set it down and she laughed.

Sweeping a blood-red tube over her lips, her look was completed and Severus blinked a few times as she began fixing her hair. He had no idea how such simple things could make such a difference and was most enthralled. Hermione finished her hair and opened a drawer to see if there were any other accessories she wished to add to her look. Severus almost jumped at her sudden gasp and looked to find that she had found her missing shirt. Though neither of them had any clue as to how or why it was in a drawer in her vanity. She looked at him and shrugged before returning to the room.

Severus resumed his post on the bed as she milled around in the closet. He examined the walls and paintings in more detail as he picked at his fingers. A loud "TADA!" brought his attention back to her and his eyes almost popped at what he saw. She stood there in a fitted black top with short lace sleeves and lacing up the front, a short flouncy black tulle skirt, tall knee-high boots and thigh-high stockings. She bounced as she spun around for him and he opened and closed his mouth like a fish.

"That bad?" she asked with a slight pout. _'Gods, how can anyone be so sexy?'_ he thought.

"The exact opposite," he managed to get out through his suddenly dry throat. She smiled brightly at him, threw on a black velvet cloak with a jeweled clasp and held out her arm cheekily. He quickly got to his feet and offered his arm to her, which she happily took, and the pair made their way from the room.

* * *

I thought this was a good place to stop for now. The chapter after next will bring about Hermione's second performance. What surprises lie in wait? You'll just have to see. The song from this chapter was '_Into the Void_' by NIN. Please review! 


	12. Before the Storm

A/N: Once again you guys are freaking awesome! Much loves to you all! Here is a small bit before big show #2! Enjoy and review!

* * *

She led Severus down a hidden passage that led them backstage. Severus was amazed at how quiet it was and saw Min peeking out the side of the curtain. He swept up behind her and gazed out to see the place was filled to the brim packed! Hermione backed up to walk away, but ran directly into Severus who quickly put his arms down around her waist to steady her. She blushed brightly and Severus let her go, concealing a blush of his own.

"There's a silencing charm back here to help calm everyone's nerves," she explained. He smiled at her before really taking in his surroundings. The backstage area was quite Slytherin, if he did say so. The walls were a swirled green pattern with silver trims at the top and bottom, and a deep green carpet. There were clothing racks packed full of costumes and accessories, and a dim vanity sat covered in an array of other accouterments.

Daimion walked in and made his way straight over to them, Puck and Finn following him into the room, but heading to tune their instruments.

"We're at max capacity, Min - there isn't an empty room or seat in the house!"

"That's awesome!" She hugged Daimion and the two hopped up and down together for a moment. She turned back to Severus. "That publicity really must have paid off! You are too awesome, Rude!" She grabbed him into a hug and he was shocked. She flashed him her biggest smile and turned to see Ashes and Bash wander into the room chatting.

"We're gonna knock them dead, lady," Bash said as he took Hermione's hand and spun her around. Giggling, she let go of his hand and twirled straight into Severus'. She took his hands and pulled him into an impromptu waltz as Bash, Daimion and Finn hummed out a tune. Severus couldn't help but laugh with her as the pair danced towards them, knocking them out of the way until the humming broke into laughter.

"Oy, Rude! We saved you a table near the front," Daimion called out, but catching Severus' look of horror he quickly added, "Not _that_ table!" The sigh of relief was enough to make them all laugh again and Daimion clapped him on the back. "No worries, mate – you're good with us. But if you seriously piss Min off don't be surprised to find yourself in front of one of our audiences!"

Hermione put her arm on Severus' and looked up at his eyes. "Don't worry, sweets, that type of humiliation is saved for very few." She smiled and turned to the others. "Okay, guys. Are you ready for tonight's show?" They hooted and hollered and she went on, "Right, then. So we're going to--"

She was cut off as Dead came running in and grabbed her arm. The others watched on curiously as she whispered something quickly into Hermione's ear, causing a wicked grin to spread. Severus was sure he wouldn't be surprised if horns suddenly sprouted from her head. "We've got a slight change of plans, guys. Rude, you'd better go get settled in. We'll be out in no time!" She gave him a quick hug before Dead locked arms with him and led him out the side door.

Hermione broke out into wicked laughter and called her band mates into a huddle.

* * *

Dead showed Severus to his seat at table 12, where a bottle of firewhiskey and a glass sat awaiting him. She gave him a warm smile and squeezed his shoulders before whispering, "Enjoy," in his ear, patting his back and wandering off. Severus was puzzled for a moment and looked around before his eyes settled onto the table beside him. His grin was even more frightening than Hermione's had been as he lifted his glass in a mock toast. "Cheers!" he called out, fighting laughter as he downed his glass.

"Oh, fuck off, Snivellus," came Black's reply as he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Severus like a sulky child. Severus chuckled and poured another glass.

"Here for an encore? I daresay I rather enjoyed your previous performance. I always knew you were a Mary."

"Now you listen here! I am most definitely not! I'm as straight as an arrow and twice as quick," he hotly shot back as Severus snorted into his drink.

"So I've heard."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" He looked around quickly before dropping his voice back down. "_I_ am here to settle the little dispute between Miz Vialette and myself," he sniffed indignantly. "Besides, you seemed more than a little _enthused_ about seeing a repeat of me. Hoping for another gander at a_ real man_'s physique?"

"Oh, please, Black – don't humor yourself. _I_ live here, and I know how important it is to Miz Vialette that I am present at her performances, not least to keep mongrels like you from drooling all over her."

Black snorted and rolled his eyes, his arms still crossed tightly over his chest. "You? Live _here_? Don't you wish. You know that _your kind_ are not welcome in such establishments. It's a wonder they even let you in to watch, but they'd probably rather have you in here, where they can keep an eye on you, rather than out on the streets killing and raping."

Severus was livid and about to pull out his wand when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Dead had picked up the conversation and quickly made her way over before someone got seriously hurt. As Severus stopped and looked up to her she smiled. "Can you fetch something from upstairs for Miz Vialette? She left her lucky necklace in her room and I don't want to distract her as she and the band prepare." Her eyes told him that she had heard everything, and Severus reached into his pocket. He produced a small black box tied with a silver ribbon and handed it to Dead.

"As I do not wish to impose upon her private chambers, tell her that I hope she will find this to be as lucky," he explained at her puzzled look. She smiled and hugged his shoulders before dancing off to Hermione. Severus shot Black his most haughty smirk, to which Sirius growled and looked away.

* * *

Hermione looked at the box as Dead relayed Severus' statement to her. She carefully untied the ribbon and removed the box to find a letter. Without looking to see what was beneath it, she unfolded the paper and read.

_Min,_

_I hope you do not think this too forward of me, but when I saw this I knew its simplicity would be a bit of tranquillity in your hectic life. I sincerely hope you enjoy this token of quiet grace._

_Yours,_

Rude 

Holding the paper aside, she looked into the box and broke out a soft, awe-struck smile. Inside laid a black leather bracelet with a small silver heart, set with diamonds, slid onto the band. The others who had gathered around her oohed and ahhed as they took in the sight, and Ashes buckled it onto Hermione's wrist for her. "It… It's beautiful," Hermione breathed as soft tears glistened unshed in her eyes. The girls were flanking her gushing as she turned it side to side, the diamonds catching the light. She took a breath and readied herself to go out on stage. As Dead was walking towards the exit she heard Hermione begin telling the others that she had another song to add to tonight's set.

* * *

A/N: What's going to happen now? You'll just have to wait and see! 


	13. Let The Show Begin!

A/N: It's the moment you've all been waiting for – Show #2! I know that Sev and Mione are a bit OOC right now, but that's sort of to be expected. School starts up soon, though, so they'll find themselves as they should be. To a point, anyways. ;) Please do read, enjoy and review!

* * *

The house lights dimmed and Severus sat back comfortably in his chair, the chattering quickly dying down around him. The lights suddenly went off, plunging the Parlor into darkness and causing people to gasp. The silence seemed to stretch as the seconds ticked by, broken only by concerned murmurs from the crowd. The loud distorted guitar chord cut through, making almost everyone jump. It drew out for a moment before another chord hit, followed by the drums. It quickly picked up, the drums kicked in full force and a foot-high wall of magical fire blazed up along the perimeter of the stage, casting an eerie light upon the band. Vialette came running to the front, singing loudly and looking like a succubus as she whipped about.

'_Bonfires burning bright,  
__Pumpkin faces in the ni-ight;  
__I remember Halloween,'_

She leapt from the stage onto table 14, to the left of Sirius, where a pole had emerged from its surface. She landed on one foot, grasping the pole with one hand and her other leg, swinging around it until she was sat at the bottom, holding it between both her hands and legs.

'_Dead cats hanging from poles,  
__Little dead are out in droves,  
__I remember Halloween!'_

She flipped her head back and sang the last line into Sirius' face, upside down, before pulling herself and releasing the pole. She strutted onto table 13 and faced Sirius, dropping into a harsh dip and back up quickly, then placed her boot onto the front of his shoulder, staring him down and singing.

'_Brown leaves vertigo,  
__Where skeletal life is known,  
__I remember Halloween!'_

Kicking her foot of his shoulder, and almost knocking his chair over, she spun around and kicked his glass into the fire wall, the liquor sending up a small fireball.

_'This day anything goes,' _

She leapt back onto the stage,

_'Burning bodies hanging from poles,'_

And turned halfway back to the audience with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

_'I remember Halloween!'_

She sped off through the curtains backstage as the band played on. The audience waited curiously for a few moments before she re-emerged with a basket of apples. As she started singing again she threw the apples onto the tables where they burst into flames, immediately extinguishing, and leaving a pumpkin in its place. The audience cheered loudly at this.

'_Halloween, halloween,  
__Halloween, HALLOWEEN!'_

She threw the basket aside and snapped her fingers, causing suggestively shaped candies to fall from the ceiling. The audience went crazy and let out a roar of excitement over these and she grinned. As she resumed singing she produced another apple from behind her back and twisted her hand, transforming the apple into a small knife, which she held up to Puck's neck as if she would slit it at any moment.

'_Candy apples and razor blades,  
__Little dead are soon in graves,  
__I remember Halloween!'_

At that last line she swiftly spun away from him, throwing the knife out into the audience where it struck into the back of one of the pumpkins. All of them immediately changed into sinister looking lit jack-o-lanterns. She danced back onto table 12 and held onto the pole once more.

'_This day anything goes,  
__Burning bodies hanging from poles,  
__I remember Hallowe-e-e-en,'_

She began running around the pole, building up momentum and lifting her feet off the ground as she spun around it wildly.

'_Halloween, halloween,  
__Halloween, halloween!  
__Halloween, halloween,  
__Halloween, halloween!'_

As she finished the repetition, Vialette returned to the stage and bowed dramatically with the finishing notes of the song. Everyone in the crowd, even Severus, was on their feet applauding and whistling. She stood up straight and smirked to the crowd as the fire went out and the Parlor lit back up naturally.

"I know it's still a couple of months away, but were it up to me we'd have Halloween every day. Welcome, friends, to the Parlor of Shadows! I couldn't be happier with tonight's turnout! Wait, yeah, I could," she looked over to Sirius. "Daimion? Can we put a sign up front that says 'No Dogs Allowed'?" The audience howled with laughter and Daimion, who was sitting at Severus' table, stood.

"Sorry, Miz Vialette, but then we'd have no one willing to humiliate themselves on our behalf!" The audience's noise level raised once again and Sirius bit his tongue to keep from shouting back any scathing remarks. Vialette smirked at Sirius and blew him a kiss before returning her attention to the audience.

"Well, then, let's move on, shall we? Is everyone having fun tonight?" The resounding hoots and hollers were deafening. "Good! Let's not stop that now!" The music kicked on again with a fast punk beat. Vialette thrashed and stomped about the stage as she sang, clawing rips into her clothing each time she growled through the chorus.

'_Well, I got FUCKED by the devil last night,  
__He sure fucked the hell out of me!'_

The crowd became rowdier by the minute and people were dancing in the back of the Parlor. When the song came to an abrupt end she collapsed to the ground in a pile, the disturbing rhythmic notes of the next song coming forth immediately. She slowly curled out onto her back and stretched languishly like a big cat before rolling onto her stomach and pulling herself up onto her hands and knees. She crawled off the front of the stage onto the piano and sang in low throaty tones.

_'In the garden the roses have no thorns…'_

She sucked her breath in between her teeth slowly as she sat up onto her knees, her hands sliding at a decelerated pace across the polished ebony surface to her kneecaps, up her thighs and stomach, halting them over her breasts, squeezing as she went on singing with her head thrown back.

'_Their growth is steady and quite natural,  
__No parasites, no harm…'_

She rolled her head around until she was facing out to the crowd, her hands running slowly up her shoulders and neck, up into her hair.

'_Immortal existence, perpetual motion,  
__Forever peace and charm…'_

Her hand began traveling back down her body.

'_Forever peace and charm,  
__Forever peace and charm…'_

She brought her hand down between her legs and splayed her fingers on the piano top, drawling out the last line with a growl.

_'Forever peace… and charm…'_

She ended the song with a loud yell and a wild grin. She sprung to her feet and the distorted notes of the next song cut through the applause. She strutted around on the piano, shimmying her hips and throwing her head back to run her nails down her bare collarbone and exposed flesh of her breasts. She locked eyes with a different person in the crowd as she moaned out each line.

'_To my mistakes, to my mistakes of cowardice…'_

Her hips gyrated sensuously and she dropped into low dips, her head rolling around and her hands tugging at the material of her skirt and shirt.

_'She shimmy shakes, the jimmy jakes of consequence…'_

Her hair wrapped around her fingers and she gave her ringlets soft tugs.

_'Born of the airs and dues, my airs of madness do declare…'_

She strutted onto Sirius' table, turned and stepped onto Severus'. She looked down and met his eyes with a look of fiery passion.

_'That it's ok, it's love…'_

She dropped to a crouch and run her fingers delicately over his cheek.

_'It's what you wanted to see, it's who you wanted to be  
for what you needed to need, she'll make it up…'_

Standing she circled her hips, ran her hands through her hair and stretched them up above her head, crossing them down to rest on her elbows and almost melting down her body.

_'Love, love, it's who you know,  
__Love, love, it's who you know,  
__Love, love, it's who you know,  
__Love, love…'_

She turned and strutted back across to table 12, before stopping abruptly and turning back to face the audience, her hands seeming to roam her body on their own volition.

_'Machine gun blues, her vacant rush is so steel…'_

One of her hands grasped the pole and she dropped her body backwards, her breasts almost ready to pour from her top.

_'I'm unaware, lost inside your visions…'_

She righted herself and leaned against the pole with an almost wistful look on her soft face.

_'I got mine too over, I got mine and I got you…'_

Her head snapped back over to Severus, the fire in her eyes again as she pointed to him.

_'Cause I know you, you're love…'_

She brought her hand back to her body, running the same finger over her heart.

_'It's what you wanted to see, it's who you wanted to be  
for what you needed to need, she'll make it up…'_

With a spin she stepped in time with the music back to his table and lowered herself onto her left side; her right hand running from his forehead through his hair as she rested her head onto her left fist.

_'Love, love, it's who you know,  
__Love, love, it's who you know,  
__Love, love, it's who you know,  
__Love, love…'_

Vialette rolled onto her back and grabbed her hair, shaking her head.

_'When I lost my mind I knew I was in for a long night…'_

Her hands came back slowly to her shirt and she ripped it open, revealing a black bra trimmed in soft scalloped lace. She squeezed her breasts together and arched her back as the music flowed around her, stopping to look up into Severus' eyes as the music softened before sitting back up onto her knees. She ran her hands through his hair and over his face and neck, causing him to lose the ability to breath as his heart hammered in his chest. Her lips were so close to his face and he longed to capture them, the whispered lyrics almost unheard as his heart pounded in his ears.

_'Can I look up to you as you look down on me,  
Can I feel in to you as you felt in to me?  
I can't help what you see, I can't help but to be  
For what I needed to need, she'll make it…'_

She stood and shimmed across the tables and back onto the piano, casting glances over her shoulders with each line.

_'Love, love, it's who you know,  
__Love, love, it's who you know,  
__Love, love, it's who you know,  
__Love, love…'_

As the music flickered out, so went the lights with it, plunging the Parlor into darkness once more as the applause broke out. The darkness was replaced with an eerie blue glow as the lights came back to life and changed their hue. A soft strumming started up and was soon joined as a jingling melody flowed out, with Vialette found seated at the piano playing it lovingly, her voice hauntingly and bone-chillingly beautiful.

'_There's something I can't do…  
I don't know how…  
Just asking for some rope,  
It's killing me;  
I'm way out here…  
I can't see the shore... _

_Teach you how to swim,  
Teach me how to drown…  
Teach you how to swim,  
Teach me how to drown…_

_Hold on to me tight…  
Don't let me drift away…  
Just asking for your hand,  
It's killing me;  
Sinking into warmth…  
Nothing left but down... _

_Teach you how to swim,  
Teach me how to drown…  
Teach you how to swim,  
Teach me how to drown…'_

As the music faded away, the crowd was silent for a moment as the lights changed back to normal. With soft murmurs and gasps at first the crowd began to applaud, building after the softness wore away. Puck offered Vialette his hand, which she took, and helped her onto the piano. She stepped back onto the stage, turned and bowed almost sheepishly to the crowd. She was nervous about playing that song, but even though it took the crowd by surprise, they were touched deeply and the applause took longer than usual to calm down any.

"Thank you, everyone; thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed tonight's performance, and I hope to see all of your faces here again next time! But before tonight ends I must make an apology…" She held her hand out to Sirius. He looked around at everyone and looked at her hesitantly. He didn't want to wind up like he did last time, after all. But the warmth in Vialette's eyes prompted him to take her hand and climb up onto the stage.

"Mr. Black, I must say that I truly am most sorry," she said sincerely. He didn't even have a chance to catch her wicked smirk as she finished, "for not doing this sooner!" The last thing he recalled was a sharp jab in his back and a fast whisper.

The crowd broke out into laughter as Sirius strutted around the stage. Thanks to a quick spell he was now clad in a flowered sundress and red pumps, a blond wig and garish make-up. The crowd cheered as he grabbed the pole on table 12 and flashed his thigh before dancing around it.

'_Started at the age of four  
__My mother went to the grocery store  
__Went sneaking through her bedroom door  
__To find something in a size four!_

_Sugar and spice and everything nice  
__Wasn't meant for only girls  
__G.I. Joe in pantyhose  
__Is making room for the one and only_

_King for a day, princess by dawn  
__King for a day in a leather thong  
__King for a day, princess by dawn  
__Just wait 'til all the guys get a load of me!'_

He waltzed onto the floor and made his way through the crowd as he sang, dancing with other patrons time and again.

'_My daddy threw me in therapy  
__He thinks I'm not a real man  
__Who put the drag in the drag queen  
__Don't knock it until you've tried it!_

_Sugar and spice and everything nice  
__Wasn't meant for only girls  
__G.I. Joe in pantyhose  
__Is making room for the one and only_

_King for a day, princess by dawn  
__King for a day in a leather thong  
__King for a day, princess by dawn  
__Just wait 'til all the guys get a load of me!'_

He danced around, shaking his hips and flipping his hair, making kissy-faces and striking poses for the many cameras. Vialette sat on Severus' table while directing the action. Severus kept whispering suggestions to her ("Make him flip up the back of his skirt in the direction of that camera!") and she had to fight hard to keep concentration. After the second chorus she gave up and let Sirius be tossed around on the floor as he came back to control. He looked around and she could tell he was fighting the urge to run out of the place. His eyes locked onto hers and she gave him a wave and wink; beside her Severus lifted his glass to Sirius and blew him a kiss with his free hand.

As the people around him were groping his would-be breasts and lifting the back of his skirt, he finally turned and shoved his way to the door as fast as possible, hindered by those who kept trying to pull him back. The noise reached its highest level yet and Hermione caught sight of two very familiar people manhandling Sirius worse than anybody before he pushed them off and sprinted out the door. She nudged Severus and nodded in the direction of the two. His eyes widened and he had to fight to keep his jaw from dropping.

* * *

A/N: Yay! How was that? Let me know! Also, the two people are not who you might think they are. I'm already working on Chapter 14, so your wait shouldn't be too long!

The songs from this chapter were:

_Halloween_ by AFI (Misfits cover), _Fucked by the Devil_ by 45 Grave/Penis Flytrap, _Gardener_ by Rudimentary Peni, _Love_ by Smashing Pumpkins, _Teach Me How To Drown_ by Unto Ashes and _King for a Day_ by Green Day. Review!


	14. Bored Games

A/N: Let's relax a bit and have a little bit of lazy fun. Read and keep those reviews coming!

* * *

After Sirius' departure, many patrons of the Parlor congratulated Hermione before taking their leave or retiring to their rooms for the night. As the place cleared out a bit, the grinning pair walked arm in arm over to Hermione and Severus. The stopped dead in front of the professor, shared a look and bowed in unison.

"Professor Snape," they greeted with smiles.

"Weasleys," he drawled in reply, crossing his arms over his chest. Hermione snickered as he reverted to professor form.

"What brings you here?" Fred asked as George smiled and bowed to Hermione.

"Is that the question of the day?"

"Now, don't be rude, Rude," Hermione said as she smacked his arm playfully before turning her attention to them. "Hello, boys."

"Hello, Miz Vialette," the pair replied before introducing themselves.

"We really enjoyed the show," George started and Fred nodded.

"Especially the floor show," Fred beamed and Hermione laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you did! I don't remember seeing you two at the first show, though."

"Yeah, we couldn't make it," Fred said wistfully.

"On account that we had to keep the store open that night."

"We own Weasley's Wizard Wheezes down around the corner from here."

"Really, now?" Daimion chimed in and the pair nodded fervently. "Brilliant! I'd like to have a word with you two if it's all right."

"I'm a bit tired, so I'll catch you two later, eh?" Hermione stretched and couldn't fight that yawn that followed it.

The pair bid her goodnight, and she and Severus made their way upstairs. Once Severus had escorted her to her room he had planned on returning downstairs, but the yawning proved too infectious by then and he soon found himself snuggling down into his own bed.

* * *

Hermione got up before Severus the next day and was in for a surprise when she made her way to breakfast. Seated beside Daimion were the twins, talking animatedly with the others present as they waved around their forks happily. Everyone seemed to notice Hermione standing at the foot of the stairs and greeted her over loudly. She skipped over to the table and grabbed a seat opposite the boys, yawning out her 'good mornings' as Bash poured her a cup of coffee.

"Crash here for the night?" she asked as she began piling corned beef hash and sausages on her plate.

"Of course!" Fred chirped before crunching down on a bit of bacon.

"I'd hope so," George began.

"On account of the fact that we now live here!"

Hermione's face lit up and her smile was blinding. "You're serious?"

"Yep!"

"Room 7, we are!"

"It's much closer, not to mention better than our old place."

"That's great, guys! Oh, dear… I wonder what Rude's going to say about this!" Hermione's eyes seemed to glaze over for a minute as she chewed a muffin absently.

"Yeah, Miz Vialette, we were wondering…"

"…What is up with Snape being here?"

Hermione almost choked as she started giggling. "Firstly, call me Min. As for the professor, well, he found himself here much in the same way as you two did."

"But what's up with the whole 'Rude' thing?" Fred asked as he fought a knowing smirk.

"Well, everyone here, as I'm sure you've noticed, has a nickname, or rather a 'family' name. We chose Rude for him based on his reputation."

"And we need to name these two, Min," Daimion added, waving in their direction with a piece of toast.

"May I suggest Hex and Jinx?" Everyone turned to see Severus stepping from the stairs and walking towards the table.

Both of the twins jumped to their feet. "Professor--"

"Oh, please," Severus waved them off. "You live here now, and you haven't been my students for a while, so call me Rude."

"I like that," Hermione said thoughtfully with her finger on her chin. Severus pulled out the chair besides her and took his seat, grabbing for the coffee. Hermione pointed at Fred and George one at a time. "Hex and Jinx."

"Wicked."

"Hex and Jinx Wicked," Severus said amusedly. The twins turned towards him.

"Looks like you two are now so named," Daimion said, smiling at them before turning to Hermione. "What's on the agenda for today, Min?"

"I was thinking of doing some shopping, but I would like to hang out this evening."

"We'd best get on, Jinx. We've got a store to run!"

"Aye. We'll be back around 7 o'clock tonight." They stood and bid everyone a good day before they were out the door.

"What about you, Rude? Any plans for today?"

"I think I will join you for shopping today. The school year starts in just over a year and I need to put in orders for the necessary supplies."

"You'll be staying at the castle during the school year, I assume."

"Sadly, yes. But I will still come here for your performances."

"Good! I'm going to pare them down to once a month after this weekend. I don't want to burn out."

"Perhaps, then, I shall be able to stay the weekends of shows."

Hermione smiled and hugged him as she stood from the table. "I'll meet you down here in an hour." Severus watched as she skipped off to the stairs. He never looked forward to the start of school, but this time he really did not want it to happen. He stood with a sigh and pensively made his way up to his room. At least the Parlor wasn't far from the school, and he'd still have Hogsmeade weekends.

* * *

Hermione stretched her arms above her head as she settled into a big soft chair. She and Severus had a blast shopping and spent perhaps a bit too long in Flourish and Blotts. Severus dropped into the chair next to her with a smile before eyeing the table they were sat around. Fred, George, Daimion and Dead also grabbed seats on the other two sides of the table. Seeing the confused looks of the twins, Severus was prompted to ask what was on his mind.

"What is _this_?" He asked, indicating the box sitting between them all. Hermione snorted out a laugh and Daimion and Dead smiled.

"It's a game, Rude. It's called '_Monopoly_', and it's a popular muggle game. DON'T make that face!" She smacked Severus' arm. "It's loads of fun, trust us. It's a real estate trading game, you see…" She went on to explain the basic rules of the game and handed Severus the instruction booklet when she saw him furrow his brow for the third time. He set to reading it whilst Daimion set it up and Dead explained it a bit more to Fred and George.

"You'll get the hang of it as the game progresses, don't worry," she finished, putting her arms around their shoulders. Hermione smiled. The twins became a natural part of the family immediately.

Everyone settled in and began choosing tokens as Finn came into the room. Min chose the sack of money, Severus the train, Daimion the car, Dead the Scottie dog, Fred the old boot, and George the cannon. Finn handed Hermione something that looked like a glass snake and Severus raised his brow.

"It's a pipe, Rude."

"Oh, yeah?" George immediately perked up and glanced at Fred.

"What's in it?" Fred asked as he lifted himself a little to see into it.

"Just a little something that makes the game go a little better," she replied with a wink and lit the pipe, taking a deep drag and passed it and the lighter to George on her left. Dead showed him how to use the lighter as Severus sniffed the air.

"Marijuana?" He raised both of his eyebrows and Hermione nodded with an exhale, blowing her smoke at him.

"Wicked," came George's exhale, followed by a grin.

"Do you not smoke?" Hermione asked Severus, her face growing a little worried.

"Oh, I do. It's just that, well, it's been quite a number of years since I have… partaken," he finished as the pipe was handed to him by Daimion. He looked around at the others and then back at the pipe. "Fuck it," he breathed and hit the pipe. Fred and George hollered and exchanged high-fives at seeing the strict man getting high with them – a thought that almost made them wonder if they should call up St. Mungo's.

They finished the bowl and Finn loaded another while they started the game. The first few rolls got the new players settled into the game before the little quirks and nuances started popping up. Hermione's token was sitting on Electric Company and she was praying fervently for an 8 as she shook the dice. She rolled a 9 and settled with landing on Kentucky Avenue. Daimion was next and rolled a 6, landing on New York Avenue.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" Hermione's outburst caused Severus to almost drop the pipe. She gave him a remorseful smile.

"It's all in good fun. You see, after you play it for a while you will have certain properties you are partial to. The oranges," she indicated with her finger, "are one of _my_ properties of choice. Now that this wanker landed on it, I'm going to have to pay out the arse to buy it from him," she finished with a huff at Daimion who grinned evilly at her. Severus' face cracked into a smile and he burst out laughing.

The hours rolled by and soon only George, Daimion and Hermione were left playing, the others all bankrupt and taking sides with the remaining players. Everyone at the table had cursed the others until they were blue in the face and Severus was a bit in awe. He had opportunities for healthy debates when it came to Albus and Minerva, but he had never had a group of friends whom he could call a '_fucking little shit' _and laugh it off afterwards with. He was brought out of his reverie by Hermione throwing all of her paper money at George and moving from her seat into his lap, her arms around his neck.

"Fuck 'em," was all she said to him before turning back to game and sneering at George. Severus gingerly placed his arms around Min and they stayed like that until the game ended, with George firmly kicked Daimion's ass. For the first time in his life, Severus was truly content.

* * *

A/N: I know a lot of people frown upon drug use and frown upon their beloved characters partaking of such, but this is how my life is. I've been writing a book about Monopoly for a while now and I've had countless stoned-out-of-my-gourd Monopoly games. Ah, well. I hope you don't hate me! 


	15. Getting Closer

A/N: This jumps forward a little, I know. I want them to get back to school where we get to deal with tension and suspicion and all that other fun stuff! Read and review!

* * *

The next several weeks flew by with a breeze. The last show of July and the single show in August passed without any more appearances by Sirius. For the August show Hermione played a more somber and classy set, with the audience turning out in their finest dress. They decided to do a different theme each month to keep things fresh and the first of these shows was a hit.

Severus and Hermione found themselves lying on her bed reading books the night of August 31st. She had read her school books when away from Severus and was now reading a book about potions theories, while Severus perused an ancient copy of '_Flora, Fauna and Fungi_'. They were both dreading the return to Hogwarts, but they were trying their best to relax. Severus finally clapped his book shut and set it down with a sigh. Hermione looked up from her pages at him and he slid over so he was lying next to her.

"I wish we could stay here," she sighed as she closed her book. _SHIT!_ She mentally slapped herself.

"Oh? Where are you going?"

"Oh, I, uh, just need to take care of some personal business." She shivered and purred as Severus' fingers ran through her hair. Their closeness was a bit of a surprise when she sat back and looked at it, but it happened so gradually that neither had really noticed. She rolled onto her back, bumping him over a little and giggling. "So if you pop in and I'm not here, don't worry."

"But now I can't just show up and see you as I had grown accustomed to doing each day," he pouted looking away from her face and at the books. She reached up and put her fingers on his chin, turning his eyes back to hers.

"Miss me already?" she grinned and batted her lashes. A blush crept up his cheeks and her heart leapt. _Could he really have feelings for me? But he doesn't _know_ who I really am._ He caught a hint of sadness in her eyes and couldn't stop himself. He leaned down and captured her lips with his own. She stiffened and her eyes flew wide for a fraction of a second before she just let herself go and returned his kiss. He was afraid to deepen it, but she calmed his mind as her tongue pushed softly against his lips. He granted her entrance and her arms wrapped around him, her fingers dancing in his hair eliciting a soft moan. She gripped a fistful of his silky locks firmly and returned the moan, a fire spreading through her body as she pulled him down onto her. He nestled his body between her legs, which she wrapped tightly around his hips. Their lips broke apart for air and he began kissing and nipping her ear and neck, drawing forth breathy moans from Hermione who was grinding her crotch over his erect manhood.

Severus couldn't hold in the moan as he felt her warmth against him. He pressed himself against her and her sharp intake of breath caused his breathing to become even more ragged. His hands roamed down her body to the hem of her shirt. He pulled it up over her head and began kissing her more passionately, his fingertips rolling and squeezing her erect nipples. She replied this by nipping his lower lip, his low growls and hip thrusts leading her closer to the edge. One of her hands traveled down his body, slipping into his pants; as her fingertips encircled the plump head of his member he threw his head back in a gasping moan. Their eyes locked again and Hermione swore she saw flames dancing on his black irises. As her fingers massaged him expertly his hand traveled up her leg, rubbing various areas of her inner thighs, but not touching where she wanted to feel him. She whimpered and he smirked evilly, his fingers deftly avoiding her most sensitive spots.

He ran his fingers across her mound taking great care to put almost no pressure where she wanted to feel him most. When her squirming became too much, he slipped his fingers under the silken fabric, dipping two fingers into her wetness. She moaned and tightened her grip on his member. He slid his lubricated fingers up to her swollen nub and began rubbing in small circles. Her head flew back and her back arched as her hips involuntary thrust up to meet his fingers. He swallowed to keep from drooling as he took in the sight and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

He jumped back and fell off the side of the bed as someone knocked roughly on the door. His heart beat so fast that he could scarcely breathe and sat on the floor gulping air. The knocking continued and he noticed Min sitting up wide-eyed, obviously feeling much the same as he did.

"Open up, Min!" came the muffled shout through the door. "It's important!"

"Fuck," she huffed and grabbed her shirt, shooting Severus an apologetic look as he stood and righted his clothing. Pulling her shirt on she threw open the door. "WHAT?"

Daimion flinched at her voice and eyed the pair. "Rude, it's Headmaster Dumbledore. He has asked that you return to the school tonight. Forgive me," he finished with a pained smile and walked off. Hermione closed the door and leaned against it, regulating her heartbeat and breathing with her eyes closed. After a moment's silence she opened her eyes slowly and took in the sight of Severus standing there, his face flushed and his hands trembling.

"I-- I'm sorry, Min," he said softly. She stepped over to him slowly and took his hands in hers.

"It's not your fault. He seems to have the worst timing though," she cracked a small grin.

Severus snorted and let out a small chuckle. "You have no idea."

* * *

Hermione sat on her bed with her arms wrapped around a pillow. Daimion sat in front of her, leaning against a bedpost with his hand clasped over his stomach. "I really am sorry, darling."

Hermione sighed. "I know, it wasn't your fault. I swear Albus knew something was going on that shouldn't be."

"But did you really want it to happen like that?" Hermione gave him a strange look. "I mean, we can all see that there's something, like a spark, between you two. Aren't you afraid that if you did this now he would resent it when he found out who you really are?" Hermione buried her face into the pillow for a moment before sighing sadly.

"I know, Daimion. But what's going to happen anyway when he finds out? You heard what he said his first day here about 'annoying know-it-alls' and whatnot."

"Yeah, but I think he was just trying to brush everything off. He _would_ think that you thought that if he was partial to any students that you'd think he liked them or something, you know?"

"What?" She held up a hand and grinned before Daimion explained. "I know what you meant by that and what you mean by all of this. I just hope that when he finds out he remembers how I was here and understands why I couldn't tell him who I really was." Daimion nodded and stood, walking over to kiss Hermione's forehead.

"Get some sleep, babe. If nothing else, you don't want to look like hell when you see him tomorrow. Speaking of which, when will this wear off?" he asked, indicating her appearance.

"Tomorrow between 6 and 10 in the morning, roughly."

"Oh, ok. Goodnight, Min. Don't worry – everything will work out in the end."

"I hope so," she said as she settled into her bed. Daimion gave her one last smile before leaving her room.

* * *

A/N: Oops! Forgot to mention there was that little scene at the beginning of here :wink: Please review! It's what keeps me writing! 


	16. Back to School

A/N: Sorry about last chapter. They'll get more later on. For now let's get them off to school!

* * *

Severus walked the cold empty corridors of the castle angrily. Albus had called him back to the school so he could give his opinion on what the doddering old fool should wear for the welcoming feast. Severus was so shocked by the stupidity of the inquiry that he literally could not even find words with which to insult him. He just stared at the barmy bastard as though he had grown eight heads and had tentacles sprouting all over. Dumbledore tried asking if everything was okay, but Severus just continued to stare at him for a few moments before slowly turning and walking out of his office, not stopping since then. He shook himself from the daze after a while and had been stomping the halls ever since. He finally plunked down against a random wall and put his head in his hands. He could still smell Min's soft scent of vanilla and rose on his clothes and her sensuous musk on his fingers. He couldn't stop the moan that emanated or the rushing of blood to his nether regions. Sighing he got up and began his trek to the dungeons. He would have to take care of _this_ if he planned on getting any rest tonight.

* * *

Hermione picked at her breakfast listlessly while the others chatted like birds. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before as the memory of Severus' fingers danced across her brain. She finally gave up any attempt at eating wandered back to her room before the polyjuice could wear off. She couldn't risk the twins finding out who she was just yet. Daimion's foot blocked at the door as she tried to close it absently, startling her back to her surrounding.

"Houston, we have contact," he mumbled into his hand and Min smiled. "Finally! Some kind of reaction!"

"Sorry, Dim," she sighed with downcast eyes as she walked into her bedroom. Daimion followed and leaned against the doorframe as she sat on her trunk.

"Min, you're really reading into this too much," he finally said as he walked over to her. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine!"

"I know, I know… I just can't help but worry. Besides, d'you have any idea how hard it will be to see him everyday and not be able to crack jokes, or just throw my arms around him for a hug, or make sarcastic quips, or--"

Daimion held up his hand to stop her. "Minnie, it's Hogsmeade all over again. Except now the role you're playing is that of 'Hermione the Bookworm' again."

Hermione dropped her head into her hands with a sigh. "I suppose that is true. Thanks, Dai--" The potion began wearing off and she clung to her trunk with her eyes screwed shut until it was over. "Great," she moaned looking over herself. "Back to ugly old Hermione the know-it-all."

"Min! Don't EVEN! You are cute as shit and you know it. KEEP the sarcastic comments to yourself," he waggled his finger warningly. "Was I drooling all over you like a rabid hound when you were in Jules' body?"

"She's your cousin, Daimion," came the wry reply.

"It doesn't matter, she's still hot! Look, Min, you know what I meant. Would I have honestly stuffed you like a turkey **repeatedly** if you weren't something pleasing to the eyes? You know what a stuck-up bastard I am!"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh out loud and she pulled Daimion into a big hug. "Thank you, sweets. You always know what to say to make me feel better." She kissed his cheek and changed into her own clothes, putting all her alter ego's dressings away carefully. "I better sneak out before anyone sees me!"

"No worries, doll. Go out the window in my room and I'll head downstairs. I'll floo your trunk to Hogwarts around 5 o'clock." After one last hug and a quick good bye Hermione departed and meandered around in Hogsmeade.

* * *

As the Hogwarts' Express pulled to a stop Hermione wrung her hands anxiously. She was excited about seeing her friends again, but she had to remember to stick to the story she had plotted out in her head. She had done some last minute shopping and changed into her robes before heading over to the platform just as the train came into sight. She grabbed her bags and shifted from foot to foot as the students started flooding off the train. She caught a flash of red hair before she could focus on Ron, Ginny and Harry as they looked at her with relief. They swept her up in a hug and began firing off questions immediately.

"Look, I'll tell you all about my summer later. Right now let's catch a carriage before they're all taken up!" The friends quickly made their way to the row of carriages and grabbed the nearest one, the girls settling in on one side and the boys on the other.

"We thought something happened to you, Mione!" Ron started as soon as the door was closed.

"Yeah, we were all pretty freaked when you didn't show up at all and no one had seen you," Harry added with worry in his eyes. Hermione smiled apologetically at them and Ginny.

"I'm really sorry, guys. When I got home my parents decided I would be joining them in a trip to South America. I ended up going but I got sick on our first day from picking a Todculum Spectrae. It's commonly known as 'Trick Weed' because it looks and smells like marijuana, but is in fact a very dangerous and poisonous plant. It only seems to grow in--"

"MIONE!" all three of them cried out at once. She laughed at the expected reaction and wondered why they didn't catch on sooner.

"Sorry," she faked a nervous laugh here, "I guess I just got caught up. Anyway, I didn't get to see much after that. I spent most of the rest of summer in a manky old tent until I got better and went home." She stopped talking as the carriage jerked to a halt. Reaching across she opened the door and pushed the others out. They all linked arms and made their way inside the castle and to the great hall, yelling out greetings as she passed familiar faces. Once they were seated at the Gryffindor table, Hermione looked across the table at the two boys. "So? What did you guys do all summer?"

"I ended up not being stuck with the Dursleys. The twins sent me a package with this new product they're testing – it makes these purple oozy spots pop up all over your body. The fucking morons thought I had some kind of 'wizards disease' and sent me off to the burrow before I even took off my shoes!" Harry wiped away tears as he and Ron howled with laughter. "S-sorry, Mione – you really had to have seen Uncle Vernon's great big purple face! His moustache uncurled and frizzed out like he'd had a firecracker in his mouth!" Hermione couldn't help but giggle at that. The sorting began and they watched on, welcoming the new lions into their pride. One girl had sat under the hat for so long she burst into tears, thinking she was there by mistake. She was put into Gryffindor and Harry gave her a standing ovation, remembering when he had worried about the same thing. The friends stuffed themselves to capacity and practically rolled into the common room. Ron and Harry trudged up to the boys' dorms and Hermione turned to walk through a side door. Ginny grabbed her robe and when Hermione looked at her, she made a face that clearly said, "I'm going in there with you."

Hermione nodded and they entered the Head Girl room. She wasn't originally supposed to be the Head Girl, but Allison McGinney from Ravenclaw ended up transferring to Beauxbatons over the summer, relinquishing the responsibility to Hermione. She sat on her trunk at the end of her bed and waved Ginny over to an armchair. "So… what's up?"

Ginny eyed her as she plunked down in the chair before she shook her head. "No. What's up with _you_?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione was genuinely confused and cocked her head at the red-haired girl.

"I mean, what did you _really_ do over summer? And," Ginny started as soon as Hermione's mouth opened, "don't lie to me."

Hermione steeled herself for the lie, but then just sighed and slackened. "Ok, Gin, you win. But, I _really_ have to know – how did _you_ know?"

Ginny flashed her biggest grin. "First of all, normally when you start talking about herbs or potions or anything like that your eyes sort of glaze over, which they didn't back on the carriage. Second, you have yet to explain that diamond bracelet from Zaphirs. I have seen your mom's taste, so I know she didn't buy it for you, and I saw that bracelet in the store. No offense, but I don't think there's any way in hell you were able to afford that for yourself."

Hermione gulped and looked at her wrist. Thank GODS Ginny noticed it before she'd gone and worn it to class! "You're too damn smart. Ok, I will tell you. BUT you must take a wizard's oath."

"What the fuck? Dude, you didn't rob a muggle bank or something, did you!"

"No… no! Nothing like that! It's just that, well… It involves someone that you know, could be illegal and could be potentially dangerous. Just please trust me, Gin!"

Ginny looked skeptical, but seeing that Hermione really did look like she was pleading, she gave in. They performed the oath and Hermione went on to tell Ginny about _everything_.

"So, let me get this straight: you got freaky with _Snape_?"

"GIN!"

"I know, I know… I was just messing around. Dude, seriously – that is HOT!" Ginny hopped up and starting whooping and dancing around. Hermione just buried her face in her hands and moaned. "Oh, come on. Lighten up! I think it's really great because you and Snape are totally made for each other," Hermione snorted at this, "and maybe he won't trip his balls off when he finds out!"

"Thank you, Captain Unhelpful."

"See? Even got that bitter sarcasm dripping from you!"

"Gods, he's going to hate me!"

Ginny settled down beside Hermione and put an arm around her. "Seriously, I think you'll be fine. He might get a little butt-hurt at first, but he won't be able to stay away from you, Mione."

"I know you mean well, but none of this is helping. I mean, how am I supposed to make it through my days at school?"

"Don't you worry about that! I'll keep your mind occupied. But I really want to know something."

"What's that?"

"Can you teach me some dancing and stuff? I think it's really cool! I've always wanted to do stage stuff, but you know how my parents would freak."

A wicked grin spread across Hermione's face and she looked Ginny up and down. "Y'know, Gin, I _could_ always use another stage partner…"

* * *

A/N: That wasn't so bad, now was it? Review, my darlings! Then read Chapter 17 and review that! 


	17. Don't Steal, Kids!

A/N: The characters decided to have a bit more fun while I was writing something else, and this is what happened. Well, what can you do?

* * *

Hermione and Ginny spent the weekend singing and dancing in the Head Girl room. Ginny had potential, she just needed to be properly molded. Monday flew by with Transfiguration, Charms and Arithmancy. Tuesday, however, is when everything became weird.

Hermione was just fine during breakfast. Ginny kept her in conversation so her attention would not drift to Severus. Care of Magical Creatures ended up being a lazy class, since Hagrid couldn't find the animal they were supposed to be studying, and Herbology seemed to go on forever. The quartet had lunch outside under their favorite tree, and Harry leaned back watching the birds before suddenly jumping up, his memory triggered.

"Oh! Did you catch the story about Lockhart in all the papers, Mione?" Her heart seemed to stop for a moment after he said this.

"Hrm… Oh, yes! That ponce deserved what he got!"

"Yeah, that what we all said," Ron added as he hung upside down from the tree, his face going darker red and even purple in some places.

"We wanted to go to that place, but Mrs. Weasley kept making excuses."

"Yeah, I think she was worried we might have a good time. Did you see the set that Violet girl was sporting?" He elbowed Harry as he sat down beside him. "I'd love to get my hands full of thos--"

"RONALD WEASLEY!" came Hermione and Ginny's unison outburst. His sister smacked him upside the head and the two girls walked off.

"What?" Ron asked Harry with a shrug. "It's not like they don't talk about the same thing in private…"

* * *

Hermione left Ginny in the entrance hall as she made her way down to Potions. She was scared shitless, but she arrived early as usual, so as not to arouse suspicion. She sat down and grabbed the first book from her bag, pretending to read.

Severus' feet clicked on the stone as he walked into the dungeon entrance. He swore he could still smell Min's perfume, but he couldn't figure out where on his clothes it was coming from. Turning down a hallway he stopped and crossed his arms.

"Afraid you might forget a word when reciting your textbook answers to my classroom, Miss Granger?"

Hermione fought the urge to casually look up at him and smile out a "Fuck you, Rude!" But her mind stopped that reaction when she looked at him standing there is his proper teaching clothes. She scrambled to her feet and blushed. "Sorry, _sir_," she mumbled out.

"20 points for your cheek, Miss Granger," he smirked at her and began walking off. Her exasperated sigh wasn't covered up quickly enough and Severus spun around, glaring at her. "10 more points and detention. Tonight at 7." With that he stormed off and Hermione banged her fist on the wall. This was going to be even harder than she thought.

* * *

Once they were all in the classroom Severus told them that they would be assigned partners. Everyone in the class groaned and Severus smirked at them. He picked up a bowl from his desk and began picking out names. "Nott and… Weasley," the two both let out an indignant grunt as they walked to an empty desk. "Malfoy and… Granger."

"Oh, for fuck's--" Hermione immediately caught herself and slapped a hand over her mouth. Severus scrunched his eyebrows together for a moment and eyed her strangely, before shaking his head.

"Every night the rest of this week, Granger," he drawled out at her and she lowered her head to hide the anger and the blush as she quickly sat with Malfoy.

"Your mouth seems to be much quicker without those horse-teeth," Draco whispered to her and chuckled darkly. Hermione ground her teeth and exhaled slowly. She didn't look up from the cauldron once as she and the blond Slytherin worked on their potion. Draco kept trying to egg her on, but she did her best to hide any reaction. Finally he gave up and concentrated on his cutting. As soon as class finished she was ready to bolt from the room, but she had to fight with Draco over her backpack. Snape took another 10 points off her for misbehavior and Draco let go of her bag with a smirk. She stormed off to her room to get started on her homework until detention.

* * *

She fixed her robe as she finished up her detention. Snape had made her clean under all of the desks while he graded papers and ignored her. She kept her eyes firmly planted on the task at hand and only looked at him when she was finished and he dismissed her. She left the classroom and began walking along the corridor when she saw someone running towards her. She huffed and prepared to take off some serious points from the student when they stopped in front of her and grabbed her shoulders. Hermione's eyes bugged from her head as she stood staring at 'Vialette'. Her alter ego was staring back at her in absolute terror and she grabbed 'her' by the arm, running through the hidden passageways. She cast a quick silencing spell as the person started squawking and dragged them into her room.

"Who the fuck are you?" she spat viciously as she threw 'Vialette' onto the couch. Her wand was drawn in an instant as the person tried to stand up.

"Okay! OKAY!" She noticed that the voice was really quite strange sounding. It was deep, obviously a man's voice, but had a strained quality to it.

"WELL?"

"Shit, Granger, what the hell are you playing at?"

Hermione almost dropped her wand. "D-Draco?" When the other person nodded she opened and closed her mouth, only a slight squeaking sound emitting.

"Don't just stare at me! Help!"

Hermione's anxiety immediately gave way to giggles, turning into all-out laughter.

"It's not funny, god dammit!" Draco snarled, 'his' breasts straining in the robe.

"Yes it is! Maybe now you'll learn not to take shit from other people!"

"I was just curious as to who the hell you would be turning into! I thought maybe the potion was for Potter or Weasley or something…"

"Uh, Draco, that's an advanced polyjuice, by the way. If you took that whole vial then the effects are going to last you a couple of weeks."

"WHAT?"

"Hey! Settle down, okay? I have a counter potion for it!"

"Okay, great. HAND IT OVER!"

"Oh, fuck no. You think I'm just going to let you have it after _this_?"

"I'll just go to Professor Snape then!"

"No, you won't."

"Oh? And why not?" he scoffed indignantly.

"I can't tell you that, but if I were you I'd trust me."

"Not likely, Granger."

"Or you could just have Professor Snape believing that _you_ were the one who's been performing at the Parlor of Shadows **and** that _you_ were the person he was fingering on Thursday night!"

Draco's jaw dropped and he opened his mouth to make some remark but Hermione gave him a look that said he should just listen to her. "Look, Draco, you're going to need to take a wizard's oath if you want out of this. NO BUTS!"

She could see him weighing the pros and cons in his head. He finally threw his arms up. "OKAY, let's just do this and get it over with!" Hermione performed the oath and grabbed a vial from her bag, handing it to a very uncomfortable Draco. He downed it without question and started to calm down as it took effect. After making sure he was all intact he shot Hermione a look. "Spill it, Granger." Hermione sighed as she repeated the story again. Draco found it more amusing than she expected and merely chuckled.

"It's ok, Gr-- Hermione," he said as he patted the seat next to him. Hermione just looked at him strangely. "Seriously, sit down." She slowly did and he put his arm around her shoulder. "Look, if this had been a couple of years ago, I'd be freaked and angry, to say the least. I'm really not the asshole I pretend to be, just like you're not the prude you seem to be." Hermione gave him a dirty look and he just laughed. "Don't freak out, I'm just saying. It's like you calling me a ferret or something. But I have to know: do you plan on telling _him_ who you _really_ are?"

Hermione slumped against Draco. "I do, Draco, I really do. Since you seem to know him better than me, how do you think he'll react?"

"That's hard to say," he said in thought as he absently stroked Hermione's hair. "I've known him for a long time, but he's never been so taken with anyone. He, uh, sent me several letters about you from there…"

"Really?" Hermione sat up and looked at him with big eyes. Draco just nodded and stood up.

"I had better get going. I'll come and see you after detention tomorrow and we can talk more then." Hermione nodded and smiled and waved him off. As soon as the door closed she sighed deeply and rubbed her forehead. "That could have gone so much worse…" she chuckled to herself before heading to bed.

* * *

A/N: Poor Draco! Don't worry – Draco isn't going to suddenly become friends with Harry and Ron and be best friends forever:wink: Gotta keep it on the down-low, y0! Review please! I love you all! 


	18. A New Member of the Family

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! You really make my day better! Another day, another mystery. Here we go!

* * *

Hermione popped into the Headmaster's office just after breakfast. He offered her tea and candy, which she declined, and then steepled his fingers, looking at her to begin.

"Umm, Headmaster, I need to ask you a favor," she paused and picked at her skirt.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"I-- You see it's--" she scrunched her face up painfully before taking a deep breath. "What I mean is-- I should tell you…" she finally trailed off and buried her head in her hands.

"You want to know if you can go to the Parlor on weekends," he supplied and she snapped her head up. "I've known since that first night, child. I may be old, but that just serves to make it easier for me to tell these things," he chuckled and Hermione swallowed nervously.

"But, aren't you--"

"Mad? Why should I be? You are an adult now, Miss Granger, and you are free to do as you please. As for Severus," she paled for a moment before blushing profusely, "as long as he doesn't show any favoritism then you are free to pursue one another. When he finds out, of course," he added with a twinkle.

Hermione heaved a great sigh of relief. "Thank you, Headmaster," she smiled bigger than he had ever seen her before.

"No thanks are necessary, Miss Granger. However, I did want to ask you something."

"Yes, sir?"

"Would you be interested in performing, as Vialette, for the Yule Ball?"

Hermione jumped from her seat and clasped her hands together. "Yes! Oh, Merlin, I'd love to!" Dumbledore smiled and walked around the desk, catching the Hermione flying into his arms and hugging her back.

"Good, good. Go on to class before you're late and we'll discuss this more in a few weeks." Hermione thanked him again and scrambled out the door, sprinting for her DADA class.

* * *

She was finally beginning to settle back into life at Hogwarts. As the days slipped past she buried herself in schoolwork and teaching Ginny, while Draco hung out with the two girls in the safe confines of Hermione's room. The morning of September 23rd started like any other. Hermione rolled out of bed, brushed her teeth and hair and readied herself for breakfast. Ginny grumbled and tried to fight awakeness as Hermione drug her off the other side of the bed. "Come on, Gin! You know that if you sleep in you're going to be going to breakfast and not having a lie in!"

Ginny finally conceded and jumped into an ice cold shower, emerging fully awake. The pair skipped into the great hall and settled at their table, tucking into fruit and pancakes. "So? Can I go?" Ginny excitedly asked Hermione as the juice kicked in.

Hermione flashed her a smile and nodded enthusiastically. "Dumbledore was really worried at first, but I explained that I had polyjuice for you as well. Dead floo'd me some of her sister's hair for you last night after you fell asleep."

"Ooh! Any idea what I'll look like?"

"Not sure, but she said her sister is quite the knockout. If she looks anything like Dead then you'll be in for quite a night!" After they finished breakfast they met up with McGonagall and waited for the other Hogsmeade attendees. Albus had filled Minerva in on Hermione and the plan. She was nervous, but trusted Albus' judgment. After what seemed like an eternity waiting they were finally crossing the school grounds. Most of the students headed straight for Weasley's or Honeydukes, so Hermione and Ginny were able to slip off unnoticed. They were almost to the door when a slender form stopped in front of them, his hand resting on the handle. They looked up at Severus who was sneering at them.

"This is no place for foolish children. Madam Puddifoot's is next door. Now run along to your little boyfriends." They walked past and he went inside the Parlor.

"_THIS_ is what is driving me fucking crazy," Hermione ground out as she pulled Ginny around back. They reached a ladder leading up to a door high off the ground. Ginny looked around as they climbed up, Hermione tapping the door in a little tune. It clicked open and a boy who made Ginny imagine Professor Snape when he was in school popped his head out and smiled. He helped Hermione in, then Ginny, and she tripped, falling straight into Daimion's arms. She blushed brightly and Daimion smiled warmly at her, Hermione's giggles echoing through the room.

"Daimion, I'd like you to meet Ginny Weasley."

"Is she related to Hex and Jinx, by any chance…?"

Hermione giggled at the look on Ginny's face. She totally forgot about them when she told Ginny because she was so preoccupied with Severus. She turned back to Daimion and whispered to him. "Yep, their little sister, in fact!"

Daimion turned to Ginny. "Do you have a nickname yet?"

She nodded. "Fire. That's what Mione-- er, Min called me."

"Excellent! I can definitely see why," he flirted and winked at her. She blushed and giggled while pawing at him.

"Now let's get some of that potion in you! I'm anxious to see!" Hermione took out a small vial and handed it to her. "That should last you all weekend." Ginny took the vile and looked at it before looking at Hermione and then Daimion. "Before you ask, it tastes like shit."

Ginny smiled and uncorked the bottle, pinched her nose and downed the entire contents. Hermione quickly handed her Daimion's water pitcher and she chased the potion with a healthy amount before releasing her nose. She stuck her tongue out and shook her head as her hands started trembling. "Oh, god… shit! It feels like… unh… someone's tickling my entire body from the inside, gah!"

"Forgot to tell her about when it's your first time," Hermione said, leaning back into Daimion.

"Aww, you popped her polyjuice cherry!" Daimion giggled in her ear and stood her back up straight. When the transformation was complete Daimion and Hermione both smiled widely and took her hands, leading her to a mirror.

Ginny gasped when she saw her appearance. Her hair changed into perfect doll curls, all of them blood red, and she stood around 5'6" with a 36C rack. Her figure curved into a more severe hourglass and she admired her long lean legs. Hermione smiled and downed her own polyjuice, Ginny watching with curiosity as to how odd she herself looked. Ginny looked her up and down and wowed. Hermione giggled and took Ginny's hand. Daimion looked at the younger girl again and smiled. "Ok, Miz Fire Wicked, time for you to get dressed!"

"Fire Wicked, eh?" she asked as she followed Hermione down the hall.

"Don't worry, Gin. You'll understand it quick enough! Here we are," she opened the door and Ginny's eyes popped as she entered.

"This? You like here like _this_? All to yourself?"

Hermione laughed. "Yep. This should be some motivation for you to take your training seriously."

"Shit, that would be so awesome to live here! Do you have more than one bedroom?"

"No, just the one, and Gin – you'd have your _own_ room like this."

"You're fucking kidding me! Oh. My. GOD!"

"It even has two bathrooms! See?" She pointed Ginny to a door and she disappeared into the guest bathroom.

There was a soft knock on the door and Hermione opened it. She didn't even have time to react as Severus grabbed her, pulling her into a kiss and kicking the door closed before spinning around and pushing her back against the door. "God… I've… Missed… You…" he said in between kissed as his hands roamed her body. A soft giggle startled him and he stepped back from Hermione quickly, his eyes taking in Ginny.

"Severus," Hermione said as she took his arm. "I'd like you to meet Fire. Fire, this is Rude." Severus took her hand and kissed it, bowing reverently. Ginny couldn't help but giggle and he smirked at her, but it lacked the annoyance she was accustomed to.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rude."

"The pleasure is all mine. Will you be performing with Min tonight?"

"No, I'm just here to watch. This time, anyway."

"Fire is my new trainee. I'm passing everything I know onto her, and hopefully she'll be ready to perform next month! We were just about to get ready. Come on," she walked towards her bedroom with the other two following closely. Ginny gushed over her room and started squealing when she saw the closet.

She was a little nervous getting ready while Severus sat on the bed playing with a huge blue bird. But she soon forgot he was there. There was another knock on the door and Hermione yelled for whomever it was to come in. Daimion walked in and stole Severus leaving the two girls alone. "Oh my GODS, Min!"

Hermione laughed and just nodded her head. "Told you. Just wait until _after_ the show!"

"If I don't die of shock before then," Ginny feigned fainting and Hermione pretended to fan her off. The pair finished getting dressed and Ginny almost died when she saw the vanity. Hermione gave Ginny free reign on all of her make-up and accessories and gave her a few specific touches. As Hermione finished lacing up her boots she jumped to answer the energetic knocking on the door.

"We heard you have a friend here tonight."

"And we're here to welcome her!"

Hermione bit her cheeks to keep from bursting out laughing at the twins. "Umm, guys, I think you'd better come in and sit down." The twins looked at each other and followed Hermione into the bedroom. Ginny came walking out of the bathroom putting a back on her earring and just chatting.

"What's it like when you run into people you know, Min?" She looked up and her eyes popped as the twins looked her up and down and whistled. Hermione held out a hand to stop them from accosting their sister, who just stood there gaping like a fish at them.

"Fire, I'd like you to meet Hex and Jinx." She turned to the twins and gave them a pointed look. "Fire is my best friend and I want to make something clear right now. _You_ two are going to treat her like you would your own sister. We've even taken the liberty to grant her the last name of Wicked. Understood?" The pair looked at each other for a moment and back to Ginny then to Hermione.

"Yeah, okay."

"She _does_ remind me a bit of Gin with the red hair and all."

Ginny sighed and flashed them a smile before walking over and hugging them both. Hermione then shooed them from the room and almost collapsed against the door. "Oh, fuck, that was close," she breathed.

"OH MY GOD! Why didn't you tell me that _those two_ were here?" Ginny panicked, flapping around the room.

"I'm SO sorry, Gin! I totally forgot until we got here and Daimion asked!"

"God, I'm just glad you think so much faster than me," Ginny sighed and sat on the desk, collecting her thoughts. She looked back to Hermione. "Any other surprises I should know about?"

"No, just that one. Let's get on downstairs to the green room and I can introduce you to everyone."

* * *

The two walked into the backstage area and the others all looked up from what they were doing. Severus felt his heart soar as he saw Vialette dressed in a flared vinyl skirt and matching corset, her big stompy boots laced with green ribbon. She smiled at him and began introducing 'Fire' to everyone. Ginny greeted everyone, as she looked around nervously, dressed in a short black rubber dress with tall heels. The family welcomed her into the fold and she began to feel at ease, trying not to stare as Severus scooped up Hermione and began nuzzling her playfully.

Hermione squealed and kicked her legs while giggling. "Put me down!"

"Never! These last couple of weeks were hell without you," he purred and Hermione blushed.

"You know, it wasn't any easier for me," she pouted and Severus sat her back down on her feet, putting his arms around to hug her. She made like she was going to hug him back but instead began tickling him madly. Ginny had never thought the professor was capable of any emotions, and the high-pitched squeal he admitted was burned into her memory forever as she tried to stifle a giggle. Finn nudged her gently and she turned to look at him.

"It's okay, you can laugh," he smiled and she blushed looking down. Finn reached down behind her exposed knee and began tickling her, causing her laughter to ring out with Severus'.

"Okay! OKAY!" she squeaked out and Finn lifted her up and spun her around in his arms. Hermione smiled happily as Fred and George came to Ginny's 'rescue', teasing Finn to be more careful with their sister.

"All right, listen up you rowdy fucks!" Hermione called out over all of the noise. They all settled down and turned their attention fully to her. "Everyone but the band – Out! You two," she pointed at the twins, "make sure Fire gets settled in and keep and eye out for her." Severus wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek.

"Good luck, Min," he whispered in her ear and she smiled broadly. Everyone else filed out and when the door closed she looked to the band nervously.

"Have you all been able to practice fine without me?"

"Yeah, we've been working on the list of songs you left with us. Don't worry, doll," Bash said with an arm around her.

"Yeah, the CDs helped," Ashes chimed in and Hermione smiled.

"Good, good," Hermione exhaled in a calming breath. "Okay, guys, let's get ready to blow this place up!"

* * *

A/N: Hermione thought I should tell the twins the truth, but I told her she's gotta wait ;) I love you guys and your reviews and I've gotta say that you guys are disgustingly awesome! Keep up the reviews – they're what keep me writing and quick! 


	19. Playing Around

A/N: God DAMN, people! I seriously can't get enough of how much you all love this story! That makes my heart swell and my fingers fly, lol! Keep it up! And to help you, here is another chappie!

* * *

The night seemed to fly by and the show was over before Hermione even realized. Ginny was completely awe-struck by the performance – she never knew Hermione could be so… sexy! The roar of applause also made her excited. Would it be like this when _she_ was on stage? She could only hope. Her nervousness had ebbed considerably as she was swept up in the music and everything. Hermione joined her, Severus and the twins at their table and greeted people who came up to lavish her with compliments. Hermione introduced Ginny to many of the people, giving her a feel for how it would be after a show.

They retired to the 3rd floor and drinks were passed around as they settled in on the couches and chairs. Ginny kept fighting a giggle everytime she looked over and saw Hermione snuggled up in Severus' lap. He looked up to her and smiled warmly.

"If you're learning from this one you'll be attracting more than your fair share of attention when you get up on that stage," he doted on Ginny and she blushed madly.

"Thank you, S-- Rude," she sputtered out shyly and Severus chuckled. Daimion plunked down beside her and pulled her into a hug.

"I have to agree with him there. I, for one, will be cheering you on," he flirted and nuzzled her ear, causing her to blush even more. Hermione looked at Severus and grinned before turning her eyes back to Ginny.

"Are there always so many people here?"

"Ever since our second night, yeah," Daimion answered her, playing with her curls. The twins cracked open a couple bottles of Blackbeard's and hopped onto some cushions.

"How did we ever live anywhere else?" George asked and tossed back the bottle.

"I often wonder the same thing," Severus laughed and squeezed Hermione tightly. The group lounged around sharing stories and jokes until well after midnight, when Hermione bid Severus goodnight and placed a kiss on his forehead, ruffling his hair. She and Ginny retired to her room and gossiped a bit until they both nodded off, smiling happily.

* * *

Ginny woke Hermione up sometime around 11 the next morning. She pointed the younger girl to a drawer full of lounging clothes and Ginny threw on a pair of black and pink pinstriped pajama pants under the worn grey shirt of Hermione's that she was wearing. Hermione picked at a hole in her own black shirt as she stretched and popped her neck. "Wait until you see what breakfast is like!" she chirped while putting on a black pair of pajama pants with pink hearts, and the two girls skipped off downstairs.

"Is it just me," Hermione called from the stairs, "or is there someone new here every time I come down in the morning?" The occupants of the table looked at Draco and then back to Hermione.

"That's what happens when I got a family like ours," Daimion retorted and smiled. He and Draco stood as the pair walked over to the table. "Vialette, Fire – this is Draco Malfoy. He's a student at Hogwarts and a friend of Rude's."

Hermione hugged Draco and smiled, turning to the confused faces of everyone else. "Draco and I met out in the town last weekend," she explained and Ginny hugged Draco. He looked her over and smiled before kissing her hand and she swatted at him playfully, giggling all the while. Hermione settled into her usual seat besides Severus who poured her a cup of coffee. Draco pulled out the chair beside him for Ginny and helped her to her seat before sitting back down.

"So, Mr. Malfoy, what do you think of our humble establishment?" Hermione asked as she poured cream in her coffee.

"It's rather charming, I must say. And please, call me Draco. Professor Snape told me a bit about the establishment and invited me over for breakfast today."

"I hope you do not mind," Severus asked Hermione a little worriedly. She ruffled his hair and laughed.

"The more the merrier!"

"I was about to show him my room."

"How long have you guys been up?"

"Since around 8 o'clock," he smirked and grabbed a blueberry muffin, which Hermione took from him, broke in half, and handed half back to him. Draco chuckled at this and Hermione flashed him a smile before biting into it. Severus just rolled his eyes and smiled. Hermione nudged Severus lightly and shot her eyes over to Draco for a second. Severus looked over and saw Draco offering some plump strawberries to a blushing Ginny.

Severus finished his muffin and pecked Hermione's cheek before standing. Draco followed his lead and bowed to the table before heading up the stairs. As they stepped off on the second floor they heard loud hoots and catcalls directed at Ginny from downstairs. Draco blushed under Severus' gaze and he laughed.

"So that's Vialette, eh?"

It was Severus' turn to blush. "Yes."

"It's good, Severus," Draco said and placed a hand on Severus' shoulder as they rode up to the 3rd floor. "I didn't think I'd ever see you so, well, happy."

"Me neither," he said and led Draco to his room. By the look on his face he had obviously been skeptical when Severus had told him about just how plush his room was.

"Damn…" he said breathily as he looked around. Severus smirked and Draco looked at him with a shrug. "What? _I_ never would have guessed."

"Sometimes you have to look past what is outside to see the beauty within."

"Thank you, Mr. Fortune Cookie." Severus looked at him and shrugged.

"It's true."

"Yeah, okay," Draco laughed and sat at his desk. "20 points from Slytherin, Mr. Snape."

Severus grinned and shook his head. "Come on. I'll show you the library."

* * *

Finn nudged the blushing Ginny playfully. "I see that Draco enjoys playing with _fire_," he quipped and Ginny put her head in her hands.

"Okay, guys, I think we've roasted her enough," Hermione smiled and tossed an orange to Ashes.

"Well, he _is_ quite a treat," Dead added, waggling her eyebrows and causing the room to burst into laughter.

"I might have to fight you for him," Bomb purred out and Jacks crossed his arms, rolling his eyes.

"You'd think she wasn't married, or something," he huffed and grinned at Bomb who hopped over and jumped into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Me? Married? Nahhhh…" she batted her lashes at her husband.

Slowly everyone left the table as they finished eating. Hermione sat at the piano and began playing some jazzy tunes while the twins sang out some dirty limericks. Ginny clapped along to the music until Draco and Severus returned and sat with her.

"I'm thinking Snob," Severus said to Daimion as the owner took the seat next to him. Draco gave Severus a strange looked and Daimion laughed.

"I have to say I agree with that," Hermione chuckled as she put her arms around Severus from behind.

"What are you talking about?" Draco finally asked, exasperated. Daimion smiled broadly at him and waved his hand at him.

"It's who you are now, Snob."

"I'm a not a fucking snob!" Everyone still in the room laughed. "WHAT?"

Ginny wiped at her eyes as she caught her breath. "It's your nickname now." Draco looked at her puzzled.

"Trust me, when someone here names you, even as a joke, it sticks," Hermione told him and Draco sighed and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms haughtily. "See?" she giggled to Severus who chuckled and Draco stuck his tongue out.

* * *

The day passed with the Parlor playing games and getting to know Fire and Snob. Draco gave up trying to fight the name after about an hour and settled into it nicely. The girls had quite a time teaching him how to play Monopoly. He refused to play at first, but they teased him ("See? He _is_ a snob!") and he finally caved, snatching up the horse and rider token. After getting his ass handed to him by Ashes, he played cards with Ginny until the others finished.

After a while he and Ginny disappeared into Hermione's room and Hermione joined Severus in his bed.

"Those two seem to be getting along well," Severus mused as he massaged Hermione's legs.

"Nice, isn't it? I hope they're not getting down in my bed," she quipped and pulled a face, causing Severus to laugh.

"Who cares? I have you in _my_ bed, all alone, with no pants on," he purred and began kissing up her leg. Hermione smiled and ran her fingers through his silky hair. He sat up and kissed her ear, letting his hands take over where his lips left off. "You like that, don't you?" he breathed into her ear at her sharp intake of breath. She nodded and closed her eyes, biting her lip as his hand slipped into her panties rubbing her mound. She tried to readjust her hips to get his fingers where he left off before, but he caught the move and denied her his touch. "Tell me," he whispered in her ear.

She whimpered and parted her lips softly. "Touch me," she moaned softly.

"Where?"

"M-My pussy, Severus… Please…" she whispered and Severus ran his fingertips along her lower lips. She whimpered again and he slipped his fingers inside her slit, groaning as he dipped into her wetness again. "Oh, god," she moaned, rolling her head back and digging her fingers into his scalp. He plunged one of his digits deep inside her tight flesh, drawing more ragged moans from her throat.

As he worked his long fingers gently, she could feel his hardness pressing against her thigh, his eyes closed as he listened to her panting. With a groan he withdrew his fingers and rolled on top of her, kissing her deeply before his lips moved down her body. He lifted her shirt to nip and caress her soft breasts as she mumbled his name, her fingers tangled into his hair. She looked down to see his smoldering eyes watching her, his lips working one of her erect peaks as his hand kneaded the other. He pulled the bud between his teeth and she gripped his hair tight, closing her eyes once more.

His hands ran down her body as his mouth continued its ministrations. Her eyes snapped back to his as he slid her panties down her legs, his teeth causing her to wince in pleasure. She stroked his black locks softly as he kissed down her stomach, stiffening as she felt his hot breath brushing her most private flesh. "Relax," he whispered softly, but she was still a little reluctant. "Have you never been orally pleasured?" he asked, his lips just barely brushing the flesh, causing her to shudder.

"N-no…" she blushed as the barely audible words floated from her mouth. Severus smiled reassuringly and rubbed his cheek softly on her mound.

"Relax, my dear," he whispered again before he ran his tongue slowly from her moist entrance to her swollen pearl. She gasped and arched her back, causing him to grin at her for a second. The tip of his tongue circled her clit as his hands kept her hips from bucking. Her cries and moans ignited more passion in him, causing his hips to begin pressing against the bed. He pushed his pliant tongue into her canal, moaning as he tasted her succulent nectar, one of his thumbs rubbing her sensitive bump.

Hermione had never felt anything as amazing as this. His skilled fingers paired with his expert tongue were bringing her closer to orgasm faster than anything or anyone ever had. He seemed to know exactly what she wanted, and when she wanted it, and had no trouble giving it to her. She shivered and her hips began thrusting off the bed as a heat swept through her to her core. Severus sped up his actions as she rushed to the edge and buried his face into her sweet flesh as she climaxed, her whole upper body writhing and jerking with its force. She screamed his name out half incoherently as he continued lapping her up, slowing as her orgasm subsided. He lifted his head and watched her gasp for air, her entire body loosening up.

She opened her eyes and reached down to him, pulling him up to crush his lips with her own. Ripping off his shirt she ran her nails along his chest and back, tugging at the belt loops on his pants. He growled into the kiss and she smirked, popping open the button and sliding the zipper down slowly.

"Am I interrupting something?" came a drawling voice from the door, causing Severus to jump and turn to the face the intruder.

"Your timing is wonderful, as always, Malfoy," Severus glowered menacingly at his student.

Hermione drew his attention back to her as she pulled a sheet over herself. "I should probably go." She kissed him softly and whispered, "I'll make it up to you." He pressed his forehead against hers and sighed.

"Out, Draco," he called over his shoulder and the boy walked out, closing the door behind him. Severus growled and Hermione took him into her arms.

"We have plenty of time, darling," she whispered apologetically and kissed him before beginning to dress.

"If he wasn't staying in here tonight I'd have cursed him thoroughly for that." Hermione laughed and hugged Severus tightly before bidding him goodnight and slipping out to her own room, giving Draco the finger as she passed through Severus' living area. She looked around her own living room for Ginny, but checked the bedroom when she did not find the girl. There was singing coming from her bathroom and she peeked in to find Ginny lounging in the bathtub, the water thick with pink bubbles.

"Make yourself at home," she quipped as she stepped inside and grabbed one of the chairs from her vanity.

"Sorry," she blushed and ducked her head.

"I'm just kidding, Gin. So… what happened? I saw you two slip off in here like _forever_ ago!" Ginny just leaned back in the tub and smiled blissfully. "Oh, god – did you two fuck?"

"What? NO!" Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'm serious, Mione! We just… played around, is all. What about _you_? You're all flushed! Did you and--"

Hermione cut her off. "No," she sighed. "_He_ got to 'play around', but we were _interrupted_ before I could return the favor," she finished with a blush.

Ginny winced slightly. "Sorry, Mione. I didn't know, or I would have kept Draco here longer."

"It's okay," she waved it off. "Like I told Severus, there will be plenty of time later. But, for now, I'm off to bed."

"Okay. Night, Mione."

"Night, Gin. And make sure you remember that we're practicing tomorrow!" Hermione padded over to the bed and as soon as she settled herself, the exhaustion set in and she was asleep in seconds.

* * *

A/N: Ooooh! Had to slip a little GW/DM in there – they're just so cute together! Time to get Ginny up on the stage for some real time practice! Review! 


	20. PreShow

A/N: Ok, we're coming up on Ginny's first show and we're getting closer to the Yule Ball! Read and keep those reviews coming!

* * *

The loud clanging of a ship's bell caused both girls to scramble out of bed in a panic. As it stopped they looked over to find Daimion leaning against the door, laughing himself stupid.

"You fucking ASSHOLE!" Hermione screamed and she flew at him, her hands around his neck choking him and banging his head against the door before he could even take another breath.

"Min! MIN! STOP!" Ginny tried prying Hermione off of him and finally succeeded by giving the other girl's hair a yank.

"OWW!"

"Sorry! I didn't want you to kill him!"

"SeeYouAtBreakfastBYE!" Daimion said and darted out of the rooms laughing. Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm to keep her from chasing him and she huffed angrily. Ginny grabbed up her pants and slipped them on as Hermione fastened hers and grabbed something from a drawer before shooting off after him. Ginny looked around hurriedly and then took off after her. She caught up with Hermione just as she began jumping down the stairs and tried to stay as close as possible. She reached out to grab Hermione's shirt, but just barely missed and fell, sliding a few feet across the floor. She looked up in time to hear a loud 'POP' and Daimion yelped, throwing up his arms and ducking beneath the table.

"Don't you EVEN hide from me, you BASTARD!" she screamed and dove under the table after him. Ginny hopped up as Daimion shot out from under the table, skidding as he ran from the angry Gryffindor amidst more pops. Ginny sputtered into laughter as she noticed Daimion was covered in colored spots. He dove behind her and ripped off a piece of his white shirt, waving it frantically.

"Okay! I GIVE UP!" he yelled as Hermione approached him slowly, pointing a strangely shaped contraption at him.

"What the fuck is _that_?" Ginny asked a little scared, pointing at the thing.

"Hrm? OH! It's a muggle thing called a paintball gun," she explained and showed the girl how it worked. "Go ahead, try it," she waved Ginny in the direction of Daimion. Ginny was pissed, but less visibly, at Daimion for the wake-up and pointed it at him. He whimpered and the girls both grinned evilly. With a squeeze and a pop, Ginny watched the colored ball splat against Daimion's arm, exploding nicely. After having a few more laughs at his expense Hermione motioned for Finn to cast a quick '_scourgify_', effectively removing any trace of their torture (except for the nasty bruises all over his body).

The two skipped over to the table and sat beside their boys, grabbing up food at once.

"Good morning, ladies," Severus greeted sarcastically. They both just smiled at him and went back to their food. Severus and Draco shared a look and rolled their eyes.

* * *

Once breakfast was all cleared up the band assembled on the stage, Hermione and Ginny at stage front. "Ok, Fire, this is your first practical. I'm going to be sitting at that table," she motioned to table 13 and Severus and Draco waved cheekily, "and the band is going to play a few songs. Just feel your way through the music and act on impulse. They're all songs we've practiced with, okay?"

Ginny grimaced and looked around at everyone. "B-but… what if I fuck up? Can I get a calming draught or something first?"

"Sorry, sweetie, but it's too easy to become dependent on potions. As for fucking up, well, it happens," she shrugged. "You just accept that the audience is laughing at your expense and brush it off; you'll eventually be able to play it off as though you meant it."

"Oh, god," Ginny sighed and put her hand to her head. "I don't know if I can do this…"

Hermione grabbed her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "It's just stage fright, nothing more. It will pass. If I hadn't gotten over my fear do you think this place would be packed to capacity for every show? Would I have that delectable morsel over there? Would _you_ have Draco if it hadn't been for that little accident?" she finished in a low voice. "Just don't let anything stick. It's like water; it just rolls right off, okay? It's important that you can do this."

Ginny took a few deep breaths and then nodded her head. "Okay, Min. I can do this." Hermione smiled and patted her on the back before hopping off the stage to sit between their boys.

The music started up and Ginny just stood there looking down for a moment. When she didn't move Hermione yelled, "Don't worry about singing right now!" She smiled and blushed before nodding her head and tapping her foot to the music. She made a few hesitant moves before Hermione jumped up onto the stage and stopped the band. She pulled them and Ginny into a huddle and said a few words before returning to her seat. Daimion whispered a spell and tapped the piano once before sitting on the bench. On the count of three he started up a little techno beat, having spelled the piano to work like a keyboard.

Ginny locked eyes with Hermione for a moment and then nodded again and closed her eyes. She started bobbing her head and bumping her hips before she made a few tentative steps and just started dancing. Draco nudged Hermione, "What's up with this?"

"I had them just put on some music for her and told her to dance as if no one were here. Give her a feel for the stage and the band, you know?"

Draco nodded in understanding and watched Ginny as she turned and began strutting about the stage, dipping and shimmying, her eyes opening little by little as the song progressed. She circled her hips before bumping them and raising her arms up and continuing for a few beats. Hermione could see her loosening up some, but still a bit rigid. Ginny spun her head around and followed it with her body, pulling off some nice, but rusty, moves. As the song ended Ginny stood there catching her breath and shaking a little.

"I could see you feeling the music, but you still have your fear. I want you to do something, okay? Stride across the stage and at some point I want you to stumble and fall." Ginny looked at her incredulously for a moment. "Just do it, okay?"

Ginny looked around the stage and walked to once side, turned and paced across to the other. She did this about three times before she just stumbled and fell on her side with a loud, "OW!"

Everyone except Draco laughed and Ginny stood up smiling and blushing. "Was that so bad?" Ginny shook her head at Hermione. "It wasn't so bad because you _knew_ you were going to do it. Got me?" Ginny seemed to mull it over for a moment before a grin broke out across her face. Hermione waved for the band to play another song and they kicked up a thrashy punk beat. Ginny smiled and slowly worked with the music, her performance becoming more and more sturdy as she mapped out every move. She slipped on a spot on the stage and landed face down, immediately drawing herself up by the arms and moving into a seductive crawl. Hermione stood and applauded her valiantly. "PERFECT!"

* * *

Practice became increasingly better as the day wore on and Hermione joined Ginny on the stage for a few songs. The time came to head back to the castle and Severus kissed Hermione for what seemed like an eternity before he left. Hermione and Ginny quickly said their goodbyes and snuck out the back door after they transformed. As the two walked back Ginny asked Hermione what was on her mind, as she seemed to be lost in thought.

"What are you going to do about Harry, Gin?"

Ginny snorted. "I don't think he'd noticed if I was on fire and sitting on his head singing!" Hermione smiled sadly. It was true – Harry had gotten offers from several major Quidditch teams and spent more time than ever out on the pitch practicing.

McGonagall was waiting by the castle gates when the two girls approached. They greeted her and she walked with them to the doors, conversing to them about their weekend and quickly lecturing about transfiguration anytime anyone came within earshot of the three. Hermione smiled and decided she would pick something especially nice up from Hogsmeade for her head of house.

* * *

The next morning the two sat in the great hall discussing song choices secretively. When the mail came Hermione's heart stopped as she saw Flint swooping in amongst the owls, all of the students present making a big fuss over him. She almost didn't notice the letter and owl dropped in front of her as she tracked him. He flew past her and straight to the staff table where Flint dropped a letter in front of Dumbledore before turning, dropping a feather in front of Severus and taking flight out of the hall. Hermione glanced at the letter in front of her and took one look at the seal with a sigh of relief. It was red with a grotesque devil's face – Daimion's seal. She tore it open and read the letter before passing it to Ginny.

_Min,_

_Hope Flint didn't give you too much of a scare! I sent him with a letter about the Yule Ball in the hopes that Severus will think it came from you in case he had any doubts about who you were. Did that make sense? I'm pretty high right now so it seemed like a good idea. Let me know if you want to kill me._

_Love,_

_Dim_

Ginny folded the letter back and rolled her eyes, handing it to Hermione. She chanced a look at Severus and saw him playing with the feather before he got up and left the table. Dumbledore caught her eye and subtly nodded with a sparkle in his eyes. She smiled and went back to her meal and conversation.

* * *

Time flew by as Hermione trained Ginny further with some assistance from Draco. She'd had to cancel the October show due to an illness, but Daimion printed in the media ads that she had to take care of a family issue. She knew that poor Severus missed her dearly, but it lifted her spirits when she noticed that he always used Flint's quill. As the November date approached Ginny had a hard time concealing her nervousness. Draco promised her that if she went through without chickening out he would finish what they started. So, with that thought in her mind, she was practically running to get to the Parlor and Hermione had to grip her arm tightly to keep her from drawing attention.

They transformed right away and Hermione paced the 3rd floor common room until Severus stepped off the stairs. He barely made it two steps before she was on him, literally. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her legs around his hips as she kissed him with wild passion. He returned the kiss eagerly and Draco nudged the pair out of the way and made a beeline for Ginny.

Severus broke the kiss and caressed Hermione's face for a moment, his expression saddening a little. "I can't stay this weekend. I have to pick some _gilmania luteola_ and--"

"It only grows once every several years, I know," Hermione finished with a smile and his heart swelled.

"Thank god for your brain," he murmured and kissed her again.

* * *

A/N: The Yule Ball should be here in a couple of chapters. What will happen? Stay tuned! 


	21. Catfight

A/N: Okay, here we are at Ginny's first show! Read and review!

* * *

Hermione stood beside Ginny, arm in arm, as they faced the closed curtain. She gave the redhead's arm a squeeze as the curtain began lifting and the music started. As soon as the lights hit their eyes they strutted out onto the stage, breaking apart and dancing away from each other. As they reached the opposite ends of the stage they both turned and pointed at one another, and began singing.

_'Blind me with all your lies...you're evil  
I can look into your lies...you're evil  
I can look into your face...you're evil  
Lying all over the place...you're evil…'_

They started walking over to one another, with slow, cocky strides.

_'Hey ma, run into the night…  
Into the night to roam…  
You lie. You know…'_

The girls reach each other at center stage and started circling each other with predatory gleams in their eyes. As soon as they started singing again they stood face-to-face, fists balled.

_'Those looks you give me tell that you're evil…  
I hope I don't see you alive you're evil…'_

Hermione gave Ginny's shoulder a little shove and she stumbled before shoving Hermione back.

_'You, yea you, you're so evil  
You're so evil, you're evil, you're evil…'_

The two turned and strutted to the front of the stage, stepping off onto tables 12 and 14. They eyed each other and dipped down low, facing the audience and shimmying as they ran their hands over their bodies.

_'Hey ma, run into the night…  
You're a creature of destruction;  
I bet you know…  
Into the night…  
Into the night to fight…  
Come on baby let's fight…'_

They turned towards each other, then ran back to the stage, Ginny tackling Hermione as the two rolled around on stage and stopped, Ginny straddling Hermione and holding her wrists down. She looked up at the audience and Hermione twisted her head as best she could to do the same.

_'Those looks you give me tell that you're evil  
I hope I don't fit into your plans you're evil…'_

Hermione rolled Ginny over and pinned her the same way, this time releasing her hands and the two girls began ripping at each other's clothes as they sang.

_'You, yea you, you're so evil  
You're so evil, you're evil, you're evil  
Hey ma, run into the night  
You're a creature of destruction;  
I bet you know…_

_Into the night…  
Into the night to fight…  
Come on baby let's fight…'_

As the music came to a stop Hermione stood and helped Ginny up, the two blowing kisses at the audience who was hooting and hollering. The looked each other over as the next song started up. Hermione sang first.

_'You took your clothes off  
I started to laugh  
That's when I knew it was through…'_

She turned from Ginny and shrugged.

_'I guess I'll go I'll take a bath  
there's nothing else to do.'_

Ginny sang the chorus with her as they locked arms and pointed at audience members.

_'You stupid asshole  
know you're making me sick,  
You stupid asshole  
baby suck my dick'_

The looked at each other as they sang the next few lines.

_'1 2 I'm looking at you  
and there ain't nothing I miss  
3 4 I'm closing the door  
'cause you no longer exist'_

The touched each other's hair and faces, trading slaps before Ginny sang.

_'I hear these words panning in my brain  
I need a girl who puts out  
but you don't and its causing me pain  
I'm in the middle of doubt'_

The resumed singing to various audience members

_'You stupid asshole  
baby I'm one too  
You stupid asshole  
I don't know what to do…'_

The walked off the stage and up to the first person they each saw, sitting in their laps and singing.

_'1 2 I'm looking at you  
and there aint' nothing I miss  
3 4 your just a fucking whore  
'cause you no longer exist babe…'_

They stood and cast disgusted faces at the person whose lap they were occupying and walked over to each other, linking arms again and getting back onto the stage. The music ended as they reached the middle and they spun and waved at the crowd.

"It's so good to see you all again! Welcome back to the Parlor of Shadows," Hermione paused as the audience clapped and shouted. "I'm sure you've all noticed this foxy little thing here with me…" she waved towards Ginny as the audience roared up once again. "This is my partner in crime Fire! I want you all to behave yourselves… Well, looking at you lot I guess that's asking too much," she finished with a wink and the audience began making loud catcalls. A hard, pounding beat kicked up and the two girls worked through the song, catfighting and loving each other much to the audience's delight.

As the song ended the lights glowed red and they moved into a softer beat, holding and stripping each other as the almost cheesy goth ballad flowed around the room, Daimion taking on vocals with Ginny and Hermione assisting him with the chorus.

'_With night fading fast  
Let us walk to keep the time away  
My heart is so cold…  
I know what is right  
What to do when all have passed away  
Will you still stay strong?  
Steadfast when will has gone? _

As here we stand hand in hand  
In this funeral night  
Can't I see that we both will fall  
Can't you see my dry tears  
On this skin so cold  
Even now the Reaper comes  
Though you are here I am afraid  
I am afraid, my love

With night fading fast  
Warmth is but a memory of youth  
As our day grows old  
I can't bear to part  
With so many things I hold so dear  
But all things must fall  
How well I know the grave

We must stand strong  
And face our fears until the end  
'Til the time when truth is found,  
When at last we can rest

_As here we stand hand in hand  
In this funeral night  
Can't I see that we both will fall  
Can't you see my dry tears  
On this skin so cold  
Even now the Reaper comes  
Though you are here I am afraid  
I am afraid, my love…'_

As the song ended Hermione and Ginny stood together, now clad in only their bras, panties, boots and stockings. The audience whistled and hooted like crazy and the pair bowed and laughed, snapping each other's bra straps.

"Okay, everyone, settle down. I've got a special song for you all. Who here doesn't have a sense of humor?" Hermione asked and the audience just sat still. "Good. Then I hope you enjoy this sarcastic little ditty." Ginny sat near the edge of the stage as Hermione walked around singing and feigning concern, much to the audience's enjoyment.

_'At the Ministry, all the brooms have stopped,  
'Cause the big news has dropped…  
All the ears are ringing;  
It's got all the neighbors singing…_

_Dumbledore is calling the detectives…  
The Aurors are being selected…  
Minister is calling his advisors…  
Everyone is putting out flyers!_

_We've got ourselves a little situation…  
It's worse than a death eater invasion!  
Harry Potter's got a cold and  
Everybody's got to know!_

_We've got ourselves a little situation…  
It's worse than a death eater invasion!  
Harry Potter's got a cold and  
He can't complain to no one!_

_There's a news break, for everybody watching:  
Harry Potter has just started coughing!  
The doctors can't explain it;  
"How did he ever obtain this?"_

_All his friends are sending get well cards:  
"You could beat it, just gotta fight hard!"  
All the world is sitting home waiting;  
All the priests are singing and praying…_

_We've got ourselves a little situation…  
It's worse than a death eater invasion!  
Harry Potter's got a cold and  
Everybody's got to know!_

_We've got ourselves a little situation…  
It's worse than a death eater invasion!  
Harry Potter's got a cold and  
He can't complain to no one!The Order has Harry surrounded;  
Aurors take him to an island…  
Out there, no one gets infected:  
Harry lives where he can be protected!_

_United Nation emergency meeting…  
Declares the whole world is grieving;  
And peace will come if Harry just gets well…  
Please come home soon!_

_We've got ourselves a little situation…  
It's worse than a death eater invasion!  
Harry Potter's got a cold and  
Everybody's got to know!_

_We've got ourselves a little situation…  
It's worse than a death eater invasion!  
Harry Potter's got a cold and  
He can't complain to no one!'_

The audience laughed and Hermione saw Severus and Draco wiping away tears. They ended the show and the two girls sat on the end of the stage, greeting people and joking around. As the place began to empty out they went backstage with the boys in tow.

"Don't worry, Rude! I've got some business to attend to as well this weekend. The Yule Ball is next month, so we'll see each other!" Hermione reminded him as the two hugged and kissed before saying their goodbyes. Severus had to drag Draco by the collar to tear him away from Ginny, and the girls went up stairs to get ready for returning.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so not a lot happened, but I promise the Yule Ball will be SO much better! I need to go eat something. The songs from this show were:

_Evil_ by 45 Grave, _You Stupid Asshole_ by Angry Samoans, _Anesthesia_ by Bad Religion, _Funeral Night_ by Bella Morte, and a modified version of _Jennifer's Cold_ by Buck-O-Nine.


	22. Pick Your Words Carefully

A/N: HAR! I update again! We've got a nice little conflict in here, even. Your reviews are fucking fantastic! Keep it up, guys!

* * *

Ginny awoke to Hermione's constant quill scratching. "What're you doing?" she mumbled groggily before yawning.

"Writing an article for _Potions Monthly_ about the advanced polyjuice."

Ginny sat up wide-eyed. "WHAT? But Severus--"

"I know," Hermione sighed and sat down her quill before turning to face the younger girl. "I plan on telling him after the Yule Ball. The next issue comes out the week before that, so I want to get this to them by the deadline."

"Talk about dropping hints – this is like dropping a bomb!"

"I know. I want this to be in his mind when I come out and tell him. He's either going to think I'm brilliant, or he'll never speak to me again."

"Shit, Mione. I just hope it's not the latter."

"Me too," she said softly and resumed writing.

* * *

"Do you know what you're wearing to the ball?" Harry asked Ginny as he put his arm around her on one of the common room couches.

"Not yet. Why?"

"Well, I just wanted to make sure it was something appropriate," he smiled and went to kiss Ginny. His lips met her hand as she pushed him away and stood.

"Appropriate? What the fuck?" She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Well, y'know," he squirmed trying to justify his answer without being hexed into oblivion. "I just don't like all these other guys looking at you. I mean, I'm sure you feel the same way about me!"

"Oh my god. I have NO idea how to even answer that stupid statement. BESIDES: who said I was going with _you_?"

"Huh- WHAT? I'm your fiancé!"

"Oh, good – you finally remembered."

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't even noticed me for the last couple of months!"

"Yes I have! You were wearing that one cute shirt at lunch on Saturday," he finished brightly.

"_I wasn't _HERE _on Saturday_," Ginny ground out and Harry looked puzzled.

"Yes you were, I remember! You came to breakfast with Lavender and--"

"I WASN'T FUCKING HERE ON SATURDAY, YOU FUCKING MORON!" Harry looked around as everyone in the common room was staring at them.

"Look, Gin--"

"Don't even bother," she spat and threw the ring at him. "I'm already going with someone else."

Harry stuttered for something to say as Ginny turned and stalked angrily out of the portrait hole.

"She really wasn't here, mate," Seamus said to him from the chess set and Harry groaned as he put his hand over his face and sunk into the couch.

* * *

"'_You were here last Saturday_,' the fucking prat," Ginny grumbled as she sat beneath the large tree by the lake. Draco smiled down from the tree apologetically at her.

"Don't let it get to you, love. He's got glasses for a reason, you know." Ginny laughed at that. "Oh, shit – here he comes."

Ginny turned and glared at Harry as he walked over. "I really am sorry, Gin. It's just that everything has been so hectic lately and--"

"Fuck off, Potter. Don't you have to go perform for you fan club?" Draco spat from the tree.

"What the fuck are _you_ doing here, Malfoy?"

"Knitting a 'Harry Potter is #1' blanket. What the fuck does it look like I'm doing?"

Harry glared at Ginny. "So, what, are you and Draco lovers now? Going to go to the ball with him?"

"Not that it's any of your business, Potter, but I wouldn't show my face in public with that blood traitor," Draco hissed out before Ginny could answer. "_I_ have a date with a _real_ woman."

"Get fucked, Malfoy," Ginny spat back at him and looked at Harry. "And that goes double for you. It's bad enough I have this fucker ruining my favorite spot, I don't need you here too."

Harry threw his hands up in anger. "Fine. You want me gone? Okay. I'll just go back inside and find a girl who'll actually _put out_," he yelled and walked off.

"You never gave it up to Potter?" Draco asked when Harry was out of earshot. Ginny snorted and began laughing.

"Are you kidding me? The only time he can even _get_ a hard-on is when he walks into Quality Quidditch Supplies." Draco had to cover his mouth with one hand and grab a thick branch with the other to keep from exposing his cover. Ginny shook her head and sat back down.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny browsed through specialty catalogs looking at various dresses.

"Ooh! Look at this one," Ginny pointed one out to Hermione and grabbed the price list. "_500 galleons_? I'm looking for a dress, not a bloody store!"

Hermione laughed and snatched the paper from her. "Don't look at the prices, Gin. Just pick the one you like best."

"How in the bloody hell can you afford this, Mione?"

"I have an account under the name Miz Vialette. All of my pay, plus tips and monetary gifts go there."

"You mean you get paid as well? SHIT, MIONE! I was happy enough with the hundred galleons in tips I made, but DAMN!"

"Yeah, well, you will get paid as we do more shows. We get a cut of all the money they take in on show nights after our first performance."

"Well, damn. When is our next show?" she laughed and Hermione pointed out a dress to her. As they finalized their decisions Hermione filled out the order form and they owled it off that evening before dinner.

* * *

A/N: Nothing too long. Sorry, I'm being a tease. The Yule Ball is coming! I have lots of plans still for this story, so be ready to be shocked and amazed! 


	23. Almost There

A/N: Another shorty, but it gets us where we need to go! Enjoy!

* * *

The girls got their dresses by the end of the week. Draco was banned from seeing their choices until the night of the ball, which he pouted about. Hermione made personal alterations to both of their dresses while they were under a small dose of polyjuice and they stood before the mirror satisfied.

Hermione's dress was short and black, with white lace along the hem, sleeves and the plunging neckline. The skirt had a large white petticoat making it poof-out and she looked very much like some lolita doll. Ginny's dress was also black, but with pink lacing up the front, back and sides of the bodice. The skirt fell to her knees in many ripped layers of black and pink fabric. It made her look cute but with a dangerous air. She chose a pair of strappy 5" heels that laced up her calves to complete the look, and Hermione went with her trademark pair of stompy boots.

With their outfits ready they worked on their routine, owling back and forth with the Parlor on their ideas and song choices. They had everything finalized by Friday of the week before the big gala.

* * *

"Miss Granger, what is the meaning of _this_?" Severus asked her after class on Monday, waving the current issue of _Potions Monthly_.

"I-I'm sorry, sir?" she asked meekly, her nervous trembling far from being faked.

"How could _you_, an underage witch, not only _make_ the original formulation of polyjuice, let alone _improve_ upon it without consent from the school _or_ the Ministry?" he hissed at her.

"But, sir, Professor Dumbledore gave me consent."

"Liar! He would have had to inform _me_, the _potions master_, of any such thing!"

"I'm not lying, sir! I--"

"How dare you! Detention, Miss Granger, for--"

"She's not lying, Severus," came the headmaster's voice from the doorway, effectively cutting the irate man off.

"Headmaster, why did you not inform me on this matter then?"

Dumbledore shrugged. "I didn't feel it was necessary. Miss Granger brewed the potion under close supervision without any criticism or doubts," he finished, looking at Severus over his glasses. Severus looked about ready to begin a tirade when the headmaster turned to Hermione. "Miss Granger, you may be excused."

"Thank you, headmaster," she nodded and left the room as fast as she could without running. As the door closed she could hear the muffled shouts from Severus and sighed.

"You sure that was wise, Granger?" Draco drawled as he came to a stop next to her, looking around to make sure they were not heard.

"No, but I can't go on like this forever." Draco nodded in understanding and gave her a weak smile before she walked off down the hall.

* * *

The week passed in agony as Severus kept a close watch on Hermione, looking for any minute reason to give her detention. Unfortunately, he couldn't find a reason in her first class of the week, and Dumbledore 'conveniently interrupted' him in the second when he tried to assign her one for scratching her arm.

She barely made it through Friday without seeing him outside of meals, and that night she sighed in relief as she got into her room before Severus, who just happened to be on her floor, could reach up with her. He stopped and growled outside of her door for a moment before the portrait made a rude hand gesture at him.

"He's hell-bent on giving you a detention, Mione," Ginny said from the chair in front of the fireplace.

"I'll probably know every single crack in the potions room floor after he finds out," she sighed and walked over to sit across from Ginny. "God, what am I going to do?" she sighed before burying her face in her hands.

"Oh, come on, Mione. Chances are if he _is_ mad at you, he'll be too embarrassed by what you two have _done_ to punish you," she finished with a grin.

Hermione looked up at her smiled half-heartedly. "That could be true, Gin. I just wish that… I don't know. At least I've got tomorrow night with him before he finds out."

"Don't stress over it, Min. Everything will work out fine. If he doesn't want to be with you afterwards, then try to find out the reason from Dumbledore of McGonagall. It could be a number of things! It could be because he was into your looks and not your brain, which I highly doubt, or maybe because you are a student. At worst he'll be mad about you lying to him, but after all the double-agent shit he did that would be incredibly hypocritical."

"Here's hoping for the best," Hermione toasted after handing Ginny a butterbeer.

* * *

The pair spent much of the next day getting ready, much like every other girl in third year and above. Hermione curled her hair into large soft curls to match Ginny's, and the girls lined their eyes in thick smoky black liner, with blood red lips to complete the look. Hermione pulled out her invisibility cloak and tossed a second one to Ginny. At 4 o'clock the portrait hole opened and they slipped out, following Professor Dumbledore to his office where they slipped off the cloaks and sat for a cup of tea, making small talk with the headmaster and McGonagall.

They both stood as Severus and Draco walked in, greeting them with hugs and escorting them to the great hall. The few students they passed looked at the girls in awe, except Harry who sneered at the two males. The four swept into the room and closed the doors behind them, the students not allowed entry until 7 o'clock. Hermione and Ginny ran over to greet the band as they set up, joking and dancing with everyone. Daimion had closed the Parlor for the night and every one of their housemates had shown up. The girls gushed over each other's dresses and the boys rolled their eyes and talked amongst one another. They all hung out behind the curtain until just after the students were allowed in.

* * *

Draco was walking back from the punch table when Harry walked up to him. "Have you seen Ginny?"

Draco looked around and back at him. "Yeah, I see her right now."

Harry turned around and looked, but didn't see her. "Stop fucking around, Malfoy. Have you seen her or not?"

Draco grinned. "I told you, Potter, I see her right now. If you can't then she's probably right in front of you."

Harry clenched his teeth and huffed. "So where is that _real woman_ you said you were bringing, eh? Couldn't get her properly _Imperio'd_ in time?" he smirked and Draco laughed and shook his head.

"I was wondering what took you so long," Ginny said as she walked around Harry and took her drink from Draco. "What are _you_ looking at?"

Harry blushed a little when she caught him checking her out. He opened his mouth a couple of times to say something, but finally just turned and walked away. Draco offered Ginny his arm and the two walked to a table.

* * *

A/N: We're at the Yule Ball! Yay! We've got a performance coming up next! Review, please! 


	24. Getting the Ball Rolling

A/N: Let's start this biotch, eh?

* * *

A large clock rang in 8 o'clock. As it tolled for the final time all of the lights in the room flickered low and the stage lit up brightly, illuminating the red curtain for less than a second as it flung open. The two girls marched forwards as a distorted guitar rang out, quickly joined in by the other instruments. The majority of the students piled in front of the stage, looking at one another and slowly starting to move with the music. Hermione threw her arms out and began singing, Ginny thrashing around and echoing her lines. 

'_I didn't know life  
__Until I found a beaten skull  
__And then I die  
__(And then I die)  
__And then I die  
__(And then I die)'_

The kids really started getting into it now and were writhing and jumping about as a multicolored mass.

'_I'm bound in chains my friend,  
__My pain's my own, my name's my end  
__Until I die  
__(Until I die)  
__Until I die  
__(Until I die)'_

Ginny ran over to Hermione and the two girls clasped onto each other, throwing their hands to their foreheads in a mock fashion.

'_Keep the sun from my eyes,  
__My windows drawn with black sheet curtains  
__Lie awake in my gothic room  
__I await my shiny black coffin'_

Hermione spun away from her partner and dramatically stalked around the stage.

'_I don't have to explain  
__Because no one understands  
__(No one understands me,  
__No one understands me)  
__No!'_

The two girls moved around the stage, shimmying and bumping to the groove. As they reach other they returned to their dramatic poses.

'_I wear all black  
__Even when the sun is beating down  
__Until I die  
__(Until I die)  
__Until I die  
__(Until I die)_

_I cover all my skin  
__Even when the sun is beating down  
__Until I die  
__(Until I die)  
__Until I die  
__(Until I die)'_

They took each other's hand and swung around with their other hand on their foreheads again.

'_Keep the sun from my eyes  
__My ears are blocked with Siouxsie Sioux  
__Nothing more that I can do  
__Bauhaus, baby, black and blue'_

They broke apart and Ginny rushed to the front of the stage, collapsing on her knees into a mock prayer while Hermione strutted around behind her.

'_Everyone is so boring  
__And no one understands me  
__(No one understands me,  
__No one understands me)  
__DIE!'_

Hermione came to a stop behind Ginny, who looked up at her before she knelt behind the younger girl, wrapping her arms around her and the two stared out at the audience.

'_Keep the sun from my eyes  
__My windows drawn with black sheet curtains  
__No one understands me  
__(No one understands me)  
__No!'_

The two collapsed into a rolling ball of mock misery as they finished out the song.

'_Until I die!  
__I die!_

_DIE!'_

The room went wild as they stood, the music moving into a softer groove. The pair danced together as they began to sing.

'_Witches they ride on broomsticks  
__Ya know  
__Angels use wings  
__To catch the wind's flow  
__And they're moving as far as they can  
__And as fast as they can…'_

Ginny spun Hermione away from her and the two girls stalked around evilly, grinning and dipping with a hand reaching out for different students from the stage.

'_Skeletons white  
__They glow in the night  
__Goblins entrance  
__With their wicked dance…'_

The girls dropped to their knees and crawled to the front of the stage, students reaching out to touch their hands as they neared them.

'_And they're moving as far as they can  
__And as fast as they can  
__Your dreams are filled  
__With blood and gore  
__Now they're right outside your door  
__They're gonna get you…'_

They both slithered back to their feet and crept about the stage.

'_A spider's love bite  
__May find you tonight  
__Monsters they eat  
__Your kind of meat  
__And they're moving as far as they can  
__And as fast as they can…'_

The girls slumped together back to back and joined their hands above their heads.

'_Now it's getting hot, hot  
__Now it's getting hot, hot  
__Run for water  
__Now it's getting too hot…'_

The music immediately stopped and the students were a raucous mess of yells and applause. "Let's get some dancing in here, yeah?" Hermione yelled out over the noise. "Grab your date and let's swing! If I see you standing out there and not dancing with someone I'm going to _find_ someone to dance with you!"

A quick strumming started up and was joined by the rest of the band, including other members of the Parlor on horns. Hermione turned and smiled at them before grabbing Ginny and waltzing off the stage, into the crowd. Daimion sang as they made their way around.

'_In the afterlife  
__You could be headed for the serious strife  
__Now you make the scene all day  
__But tomorrow there'll be Hell to pay  
__(In the afterlife  
__You could be headed for the serious strife  
__Now you make the scene all day  
__But tomorrow there'll be Hell to pay)'_

Draco had been standing in the crowd cheering, and Hermione stopped in front of him, shooting an evil grin at Ginny. The younger girl turned and grabbed Harry, who was also standing alone, and swung him over to Hermione, who joined his hands with Draco's. Both of them paled as they looked at the girls and Hermione cast '_tarantallegra_' on them, causing them both to begin dancing. She grabbed Ginny back up and continued on.

'_People listen attentively  
I mean about future calamity_  
_I used to think the idea was obsolete  
__Until I heard the old man stamping his feet…'_

Hermione flipped her partner and swung the other girl around.

'_This is a place where eternally  
__Fire is applied to the body  
__Teeth are extruded and bones are ground  
__And baked into cakes which are passed around…'_

Draco tried to get the hell away from Harry, but they seemed locked together. The two boys growled and glared at each other as they boogied around the floor.

'_In the afterlife  
__You could be headed for the serious strife  
__Now you make the scene all day  
__But tomorrow there'll be Hell to pay'_

Hermione and Ginny stopped in the middle of the crowd and began pointing at other students with each word Daimion was wailing out.

'_Beauty, talent, fame, money, refinement, job skill and brain  
__And all the things you try to hide  
__Will be revealed on the other side.'_

They took each other's hands again and spun around the floor, pulling off some impressive swing moves to the delight of their audience.

'_In the afterlife  
__You could be headed for the serious strife  
__Now you make the scene all day  
__(Light the furnace!)  
__But tomorrow there'll be Hell to pay  
__(Yes it is-a so hot!)'_

Ginny grabbed Hermione and pulled her back onto the stage where they joined Daimion in singing.

'_Now the D and A and the M and the N and the A  
__And the T and the I-O-N  
__Lose your face  
__Lose your name  
__And get fitted for a suit of flames._

_D and A and the M and the N and the A  
__And the T and the I-O-N  
__Lose your face  
__Lose your name  
__And get fitted for a suit of flames!'_

As the music wore down after the last line, Ginny pulled a thread on Daimion's frock coat, causing him to burst into flames, which immediately extinguished, the crowd in awe as Daimion was no longer there. Draco shoved Harry away and broke out into applause with the rest of the room.

* * *

A/N: God, I'm such a tease! I know, I'm driving you all batshit crazy ;) Review!

The songs from this chapter: _Gothic Lullaby_ by Radix, _Witches_ by Switchblade Symphony and _Hell_ by Squirrel Nut Zippers.


	25. Moving Along Gracefully

A/N: I just wanted to let you guys know something really quick: I'm making the ball very song-oriented to give the feel of the long night, and in the hopes that the lyrics will inspire something in you. If you can I suggest finding the songs from the chapters and listening to them – it's not quite the same if you've never heard them! Let's get Sevvie out there moving and shaking now!

* * *

"We've got a slow one for all of you now. Get cute and get close!" Hermione finished and left the stage with the music starting up slowly behind her. Ginny stepped off and grabbed Draco as the other girl sauntered to Severus and held out her hand. He looked around nervously and tentatively took it, Hermione instantly tugging him to her and placing her other hand on his shoulder. He immediately grasped her waist and she started singing, her face inches from his.

_'Face to face  
my lovely foe,  
Mouth to mouth  
raining heaven's blows…'_

She turned and the two began a dramatic tango, acting out certain lyrics.

_'Hand on heart  
tic tac toe  
Under the stars  
naked as we flow  
Cheek to cheek  
the bitter sweet  
Commit your crime in your deadly time…'_

The two had paused their feet and Severus dipped his beloved angel. As she came back up they continued their sensuous mix of tango and waltz.

_'It's too divine  
I want to bend  
I want this bliss but something says I must resist…'_

Severus spun her away with his hand firmly in hers still. As the music paused, so did she and then she spun back into his arms.

_'Another life  
another time  
We're Siamese twins writhing intertwined  
Face to face  
no telling lies  
The masks they slide to reveal a new disguise…'_

She pressed her body to his, her exposed leg on his hip.

_'You never can win  
it's the state I'm in  
This danger thrills and my conflict kills…'_

She dropped her leg and they resumed their movement across the hall.

_'They say follow your heart  
follow it through  
But how can you  
when you're split in two?'_

Hermione moved away from Severus, dropping his hand and singing.

'_And you'll never know…  
You'll never know…_

_You'll never know..'_

She was back in his arms in an instance, her lips inches from his.

_'One more kiss  
before we die  
Face to face  
and dream of flying…'_

They looked away from each other and continued on.

_'Who are you?  
who am I?  
Wind in wings  
two angels falling  
To die like this  
with a last kiss  
It's falsehood's flame  
it's a crying shame  
Face to face  
the passions breathe  
I hate to stay but then I hate to leave…'_

She broke away from him once more and began slowly striding back to the stage, singing softly.

'_And you'll never know  
You'll never know_

_No, you'll never know…'_

She grabbed Ginny in passing and they climbed back onto the stage, the couples breaking apart and clapping as the music faded out.

As the drums and a flute started up Ginny grabbed Hermione and pulled her close into a fast paced and wild dance around the stage. They paused face to face as Ginny sang, Daimion reappearing with an accordian.

'_Her breath began to speak  
__As she stood right in front of me  
__The color of her eyes  
__Were the color of insanity  
__Crushed beneath her wave  
__Like a ship, I could not reach her shore  
__We're all just dancers on the Devil's Dance Floor!'_

They moved around wildly, doing a jig as they rang out the chorus.

'_Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
__Swing a little more, a little more next to me  
__Swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
__Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor!'_

They pressed together facing each other again and Hermione sang this time.

'_Pressed against her face  
__I could feel her insecurity  
__Her mother'd been a drunk  
__And her father was obscurity  
__But nothin' ever came  
__From a life that was a simple one  
__So pull yourself together girl  
__And have a little fun!'_

They both leapt to the floor among the crowd and Ginny touched her face, singing.

'_Well she took me by the hand  
__I could see she was a fiery one  
__Her legs ran all the way  
__Up to heaven and past Avalon  
__Tell me somethin' girl, what it is you have in store  
__She said…'_

Hermione spun her around and took over the lyrics.

'_Come with me now  
__On the Devil's Dance Floor!'_

They grabbed other partners and danced around wildly with the students. Hermione found herself dancing with Neville Longbottom, while Ginny had grabbed a 5th year Slytherin named Thomas Munzer.

'_Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
__Swing a little more, a little more next to me  
__Swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
__Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor!  
__Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor!'_

They danced like crazy, throwing their partners around as the moved.

'_Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
__Swing a little more, a little more next to me  
__Swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
__Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor!'_

The two ended up back to back and each sang a line apiece.

'_The apple now is sweet  
__Oh much sweeter than it ought to be  
__Another little bite  
__I don't think there is much hope for me  
__The sweat beneath her brow  
__Travels all the way  
__An' headin' south  
__This bleedin' heart's cryin'  
__Cause there's no way out!'_

They broke apart and moved with their partners again.

'_Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
__Swing a little more, a little more next to me  
__Swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
__Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor!'_

The two girls grabbed each other in passing and danced back to the stage, finishing out the song.

'_Well swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
__Swing a little more, a little more next to me  
__Swing a little more, little more o'er the merry-o  
__Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor!  
__Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor!  
__Swing a little more, on the Devil's Dance Floor!'_

As the applause rang out the lights glowed a soft blue. "Here is another slow one for you all. For some of you this is your last year here at Hogwarts; your last Yule Ball. Take hold of the person whom you hold dear and make this night last!" Hermione told the students, who took their date's hands and hugged and kissed them. She left the stage and made her way to Severus, hugging him as the music started. They began to move slowly as Dead took up the singing this time.

_'__I cannot leave here, I cannot stay,  
Forever haunted more than afraid…  
Asphyxiate on words I would say…  
I'm drawn to a blackened sky as I turn blue…_

_  
There are no flowers, no not this time…  
There'll be no angels gracing the lines,  
Just theses stark words I find.  
I'd show a smile, but I'm too weak.  
I'd share with you could I only speak,  
__Just how much this hurts me.  
_

_I cannot stay here, I cannot leave…  
Just like all I loved, I'm make believe.  
Imagined heart, I disappear…  
Seems no one will appear here and make me real._

_There are no flowers, no not this time…  
There'll be no angels gracing the lines,  
Just theses stark words I find.  
I'd show a smile, but I'm too weak.  
I'd share with you could I only speak,  
__Just how much this hurts me._

_I'd tell you how it haunts me…  
(Cuts through my day and sinks into my dreams)  
__I'd tell you how it haunts me…  
(Cuts through my day and sinks into my dreams)  
__I'd tell you how it haunts me…  
(Cuts through my day and sinks into my dreams)  
You don't care that it haunts me…_

_There are no flowers, no not this time…  
There'll be no angels gracing the lines,  
Just theses stark words I find.  
I'd show a smile, but I'm too weak.  
I'd share with you could I only speak,  
__Just how much this hurts me.  
Just how much this hurts me...  
__Just how much you…'_

* * *

A/N: It's coming, don't worry! I have some errands to run right now. :evile grin:

Songs: _Face to Face_ by Siouxsie and the Banshees, _Devil's Dance Floor_ by Flogging Molly, and _This Time Imperfect_ by AFI.


	26. Coming to a Close

A/N: Let's finish this bastard out, yes?

* * *

The song ended to applause and kissing couples. Hermione kissed Severus softly and broke into an evil grin, worrying him a little. The music kicked back up and the lights returned to normal. Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him into the crowd, causing him to fight a nervous blush. She spun him to the music and forced him to ignore the students around him, focusing solely on her. The two waltzed around wildly, moving faster as the pace of the music sped up.

'_Dance with me, my dear,  
__On a floor of bones and skulls!  
__The music is our master,  
__The devil controls our souls!'_

The two began to spin wildly as the other students copied their moves.

'_Swirling and swirling!  
__The music all our turning,  
__Swaying to the sounds of  
__A demonic BEAT!'_

She grabbed his hands and turned them both to the left, leading with their hands they moved through the sea of people.

_'All the dead our partners  
As we walk into the room…  
Frightening but delighting  
Our host unearthly gloom!'_

Hermione stopped and spun away from Severus, their hands still locked.

_'Cold blood in my veins roars  
I've been too long uncaged!  
My body's in wild convulsions  
As I'm falling into the dust!'_

She began to spin the potions master around, eyes locked with his.

_'A ring of death is on me  
Like a halo to the Gods  
I'm bathed in mortal sorrow  
My innocence is lost!'_

She let go of him and Ginny took up his hands. Draco immediately took up Hermione's and the dance went on.

'_Dance with me my dear  
On a floor of bones and skulls  
The music is our master  
The devil controls, controls!_

_  
Swirling and swirling!  
__The music all our turning,  
__Swaying to the sounds of  
__A demonic BEAT!'_

Hermione and Ginny traded off their partners, taking up each other's hands as they finished the song. Severus and Draco stood there puzzled for a moment after the girls had pushed them together.

_'A ring of death is on me  
Like a halo to the Gods  
I'm bathed in mortal sorrow  
My innocence is lost!'_

The pair bowed and smiled at the crowd and Ginny took Draco's hand as Hermione went back to the stage. "We've got one more slow song for all of you. Make this one count!" she smiled and the lights took on the blue hue once again. Daimion took up the vocals and Hermione went back to Severus, holding him close and gazing into his eyes.

'_Eyes betray the soul and bear it's thinking.  
Beyond words they say so many things to me.  
A stranger here reborn it seems  
awaking wonders deep in me.  
If nothing's ventured nothing's gained  
so I must seize the day. _

And fighting time so hard I pray  
that this moment lasts forever.  
And will the world stay standing still at least for me.  
Through my eyes stare into me.  
I bear my heart for all to see.  
With my face turned to the sun  
_There ever standing still. _

It wasn't you, it wasn't me, it wasn't anyone.  
It was a day so long awaited and a chance to be as me.  
I let the wind run through my hands  
as I turned to walk away.  
In distant days I long to sense it all so clear.

And fighting time so hard I pray  
that this moment lasts forever.  
And will the world stay standing still at least for me.  
Through my eyes stare into me,  
I bear my heart for all to see.  
With my face turned to the sun there ever standing still.  
And fighting time so much I ask.  
I will this morning last forever.  
Though seasons change and things come to pass  
remain inside of me.  
And fighting time so hard I pray  
that this moment lasts forever.  
And will the world stay standing still at least for me.

I had no faith before that day in any vow or deed.  
Days followed days and years were meaningless.  
Despite the wisdom of defeat  
I bore my heart for all to see the wonders I'd seen…  
_The wonders I'd seen…_

_And fighting time so hard I pray  
that this moment lasts forever.  
And will the world stay standing still at least for me.  
Through my eyes stare into me,  
I bear my heart for all to see.  
With my face turned to the sun there ever standing still.  
And fighting time so much I ask.  
I will this morning last forever.  
Though seasons change and things come to pass  
remain inside of me.  
And fighting time so hard I pray  
that this moment lasts forever.  
And will the world stay standing still at least for me…'_

Severus stroked Hermione's cheek lovingly and kissed her deeply as the music ended. She smiled and took his hand, leading him towards the stage. As she passed Ginny and Draco she pulled them along as well. The four got up onto the stage with all of the others from the Parlor.

"Now, then – let's finish this thing up proper!" Hermione called out as the strumming chords of the final song started up. "Let's get rowdy, everyone!"

As the music broke out, everyone in the room started moving and Hermione started singing.

_'Must it take a life for hateful eyes  
To glisten once again  
Five hundred years like Gelignite  
Have blown us all to hell  
What savior rests while on his cross we die  
Forgotten freedom burns  
Has the Shephard led his lambs astray  
To the bigot and the gun…'_

_Must it take a life for hateful eyes  
To glisten once again?'_

Every single person on the stage sang out the next couple of lines.

_'Cause we find ourselves in the same old mess  
Singin' drunken lullabies!'_

Those who were not playing any instruments locked arms and started dancing around the stage and Ginny sang out next.

_'I watch and stare as Roisin's eyes  
Turn a darker shade of red  
And the bullet with this sniper lie  
In their bloody gutless cell  
Must we starve on crumbs from long ago  
Through bars these men made steel  
Is it a great or little thing we fought  
Knelt the conscience blessed to kill _

Must it take a life for hateful eyes  
To glisten once again?'

Some of the audience members joined them in singing the next line.

_'Cause we find ourselves in the same old mess  
Singin' drunken lullabies!'_

Hermione and Ginny sang out together as the song went on.

_'Ah but maybe it's the way we're taught  
Or maybe its the way we fought  
But a smile never grins without tears to begin  
For each kiss is a cry we all lost  
Though nothing is left to gain  
But for the banshee that stole the grave'_

_'Cause we find ourselves in the same old mess  
Singin' drunken lullabies!'_

Everyone on the stage started a procession down into the crowd as the music went on. When the last of the band was on the floor, the girls continued singing, with their arms still locked with everyone not playing music.

_'I sit and dwell on faces past  
Like memories seem to fade  
No colour left but black and white  
And soon we'll all turn grey  
But may these shadows rise to walk again  
With lessons truly learned  
When the blossom flowers in each our hearts  
Shall beat a new found flame _

Must it take a life for hateful eyes  
To glisten once again?'

They made sure everyone sang along as they finished the song, dancing along in a line around the great hall and out into the main corridor as the song ended.

_'Cause we find ourselves in the same old mess  
Singin' drunken lullabies!_

_Cause we find ourselves in the same old mess  
Singin' drunken lullabies!_

_Singing' drunken lullabies!'_

The doors shut behind them, but they could hear the roaring applause as it echoed throughout the room.

* * *

A/N: Ok, we've reached the end of the Yule Ball! Uh-oh! Time to tell Sev… Eeeek!

Songs: _Dance with Me_ by TSOL, _Standing_ by VNV Nation and _Drunken Lullabies_ by Flogging Molly. Review! Please?


	27. Tears

A/N: I'm going to tell you now that this chapter is very short. But I stopped it where I felt it necessary.

* * *

Hermione, Ginny, Draco and Severus bid goodbye to the rest of the Parlor as they left through the entrance of the castle. Draco turned to Ginny and whispered something in her ear. 

"Okay, you two, we're going to leave you on your own," Ginny said and she and Draco left up the stairs. Hermione and Severus watched them go and Severus offered her his arm.

"Shall we?" he smiled and Hermione couldn't help the pang in her heart. She took his arm and he led her down to his chambers. Hermione tried breathing deeply to calm her nerves, but it only seemed to make it worse. They stepped inside his main room and she looked around inquisitively. It wasn't as plush as his room at the Parlor, but it had many of the same elements and almost the same warmth. She walked over to the couch in the middle of the room and sat, Severus quirking his eyebrow and sitting beside her. She rested her elbows on her knees and sighed, her hand hanging limp between her legs and her head down.

"Is something wrong, darling?"

"Everything is perfect, Severus. And that is why I'm so scared," she said softly and he turned her chin to face him. The tears in her eyes made his heart ache and he didn't understand why they were there.

"Why are you scared, Min? I would never hurt you."

Hermione shook her head and sighed sadly. "I have to tell you something."

A million thoughts ran through Severus' mind. _Had he done something wrong? Was she leaving him?_ He placed his hand on her arm gently and her breath caught in her throat, tears spilling freely from her eyes. "What is it?"

"I love you, Severus," she whispered and he couldn't fight the smile that broke out.

"I love you, too, Min! Is that what you were so worried about?"

She closed her eyes painfully and shook her head. Severus' heart fell and he looked at her worriedly.

"I-I haven't been completely honest with you, Severus." Her voice was barely a whisper and Severus furrowed his brow. _What could she possibly mean? Was she married or something?_ He motioned for her to go on. She took several deep breaths and steeled herself for the confession. Her Gryffindor courage was failing her and fast. She stood and walked over to his desk, picking up the copy of _Potions Monthly_ she saw when she was looking around. Flipping it to the article she held it out to him and he took it slowly, peering down at Hermione's article. "I… wrote that," came her soft voice.

Severus looked at her and the article several times, trying to make sense of it all. The only possibility was one he wasn't ready to acknowledge. "You… wrote this… _for_ her?" he asked hopefully. But when she shook her head his world came crashing down and he shook his head in disbelief. "No… You can't be… You-- is this some kind of a joke?" he finally said, his voice cracking just a little.

Hermione reached into her bra and pulled out a very tiny vial. Severus watched her intently as she downed its contents and grasped the edge of the desk, her skin almost bubbling and her dress tearing as she changed into the know-it-all Gryffindor. When her honey brown eyes looked up at his black ones they found only cold, hollow black tunnels. He stared at her for several moments, the silence suffocating them both. "_Get out_," he hissed in his most dangerous voice. She opened her mouth to speak, but he simply stood up straight, turned, and walked to his room, slamming the door shut.

* * *

The portrait flew open as Hermione ran into her room, sputtering incoherently through her tears. Ginny and Draco stood at once and rushed to her, the younger girl catching her as she stumbled and the two collapsing into a pile on the floor. Draco's heart pained as the wailing sobs racked through his friend. Ginny looked up at him with tear-filled eyes and he sat down, cradling the two girls. He wanted to run out of the room and strangle Severus, but he decided to let the angry man calm down. He would talk to him later. 

Ginny mouthed to him, telling him to grab a calming draught from her bedside cabinet. He nodded and rushed to get it, grabbing a dreamless sleep potion as well, and hurriedly handed them to his beloved. Hermione weakly swallowed both vials and Draco took her in his arms, carrying her to the bed. He and Ginny crawled in on either side of her and looked at each sadly. Draco stroked his friend's hair as a tear escaped his eye.

* * *

Down in the dungeon Severus sat in a chair. Books and broken vials, parchments, clothing and furniture were strewn everywhere, making his once pristine room look like a war zone. He simply sat and stared at nothing, the empty bottle of firewhisky broken in his hands, the blood and pain unnoticed and fresh tears still pouring freely from his swollen eyes.

* * *

A/N: I know. :( 


	28. Christmas Break

A/N: So sad, I know. But what will happen now?

* * *

It was the afternoon when Draco left Hermione's room for the dungeon. She was still asleep and Ginny had been watching over her all morning after she herself awoke and changed back. When he arrived at the door to his Head of House's chambers, he knocked purposefully and waited. And waited. And waited. He knocked again, this time banging his fist on the door. After more time and still no answer he became worried and set to disabling the wards. He finally managed to work through them all and slipped into the room. Nothing was amiss, so he knocked on Severus' bedroom door. The silence scared him and he tried opening the door, but it seemed like something was blocking it. He pushed and pushed as it slowly gave and he finally managed to open it enough to squeeze inside. Calling out "Lumos!" the room lit up and he wasn't prepared for what he saw.

* * *

Hermione awoke after a short time, her eyes open but unseeing.

"Mione? You awake?" Ginny asked her tentatively, but the girl just lay there. "Hermione?" she shook her friend gently. She just lay there for another moment before bursting into tears. She couldn't explain the pain she was feeling; it was like she was dying a most agonizing death. Ginny tried everything to calm her, but even another calming draught wouldn't help. She finally got the crying girl to take another dreamless sleep potion and wondered if Draco was making any progress as her friend passed out again.

* * *

"Professor?" Draco waved his hand in front of the potions master's face. His eyes were glazed and his lap covered in dried blood, but the slow breathing told Draco he was still alive. He tried shaking the man gently, but there was nothing. He turned towards the door as it pushed open again, the headmaster shaking his head sadly as he surveyed the room. Draco knelt beside Severus and began picking the glass from his hands gingerly.

"Mr. Malfoy, let me handle Professor Snape," Dumbledore said softly and Draco looked up at him. "He'll be more willing to listen to me."

Draco knew that was true and stood with a sigh, his crunching footsteps echoing through the room until he closed the door behind him.

* * *

"He's as bad as her, if not worse," Draco sighed as he sat on the edge of Hermione's bed. He relayed the scene from downstairs to Ginny as she poured them tea. Draco took the cup and cradled it between his hands as Ginny sat back beside her sleeping friend.

"What do you think will happen, Draco?"

He sipped the hot tea and sighed. "I don't know, Gin. I'm hoping that Dumbledore can talk some sense into him and he'll come around. I just hope he hasn't closed off his heart."

* * *

Christmas break seemed to last forever. Hermione was up moving around, but would not leave her room. Draco and Ginny made endless trips to the library for her, bringing her enough books to keep her in a different world. She didn't even acknowledge the holiday, and her presents sat under the bed, untouched.

Severus was no better, except he had his own library. It took Dumbledore forever to get him out of his catatonic state, but the irate man would not listen to anything he had to say. Severus busied himself with research and planning the curriculum for the upcoming term.

As the students returned to the castle, Harry and Ron made their way straight to Hermione's room. It was unusual not to hear from her over a break and they were getting worried. A large tropical bird had delivered their gifts from her and that puzzled them to no end. Arriving at the portrait they knocked on the frame.

Draco jumped and looked around. Ginny quickly grabbed him and stuffed him in Hermione's closet before opening the door. She gave Harry an angry look as she came face to face with him. "Well? Can I help you?" she growled.

"We need to see Mione," Ron answered as Harry just looked down.

"I'm sorry, but she isn't taking any visitors." Ginny moved to close the door but Harry stuck his foot in.

"She'll see us," he said and Ginny gave him a look of disbelief.

"First you start telling me what I should and should not do, and then you presume the same thing of Hermione?" she spat at him. Ron looked at Harry and then back to Ginny.

"Please, Gin – we're worried sick about her," he pleaded. Ginny looked at the two and turned to Hermione who just stared at her book.

"Ok, fine," she finally said and moved to let the two boys in. They ran to Hermione who did nothing.

"Mione! We were so worried about you!" Ron yelled and went to hug her. She closed the book, looked at them and slid off the bed, walking to her bathroom and closing the door with a soft click. "What's with her?"

"She's had a really bad couple of weeks, Ron. It's up to her to tell you what happened when she decides," Ginny said sadly as she looked at the bathroom door. She shook her head and walked to the portrait, opening it and gesturing to the two boys. Harry looked ready to go off on her, but Ron took his arm and led him out. As the entryway closed Draco stepped from the closet and took Ginny in his arms. She hugged him back tightly and went to knock on the bathroom door. "They're gone, Mione."

She opened the door slowly and walked back to her bed, picking up her reading where she left off.

* * *

Ginny had to drag her to breakfast the next morning. It was Tuesday and Hermione did not want to go through this day, but Ginny was relentless. They took a seat at the far end of the table, away from the head table and the boys. Ron shot Ginny a look and she shrugged apologetically as she sat with her friend. Hermione barely ate anything, just part of a blueberry muffin. She finally got up and left for care of magical creatures.

She sat in the same spot at lunch, telling Ginny how the boys had tried talking to her during first period and herbology. The schoolwork seemed to make her relax a little and she ate a little bit more for lunch, but not much. As the two parted in the entrance hall, Hermione took her time getting to potions, arriving as the last few students were entering the room. She sat in the far back beside Goyle, who gave her a strange look at first, but then just shrugged it off.

They weren't doing any brewing today, so Hermione just scribbled words aimlessly on her parchment. She never once looked at Severus, though he looked at her several times during the class, each glance sending a shard of pain through his heart. He had to make it up to her; he couldn't go on like this. As the bell rang and the students packed up he stood at his desk for a moment before making up his mind.

"Miss Granger, stay after class," his loud voice carried to the back of the room, but she merely walked out with the other students. He stared dumbfounded for a moment before deciding he would assign her detention when she came to class next.

But that didn't happen. Hermione had gone to see Dumbledore and dropped potions. The little part of Severus' heart that looked forward to seeing her in class broke when he found out.

* * *

A/N: Awww! I just want to hug Sevvie. Will she ever forgive him? 


	29. Getting Back

A/N: I was cruel, I know. But now Sevvie gets to try and win her back! Isn't he sooooo sweet? Let's see how our beloved characters are doing, shall we?

* * *

Severus found it hard to continue on. He would see Hermione at meals and the sickness in his stomach kept him from eating. He felt like he was dying, and found himself throwing up yellow stomach acid throughout the day. He needed his Hermione back, but she would never listen to him. How could he have been so stupid? Sure, he was upset that she had not told him at first, but how would he have reacted then? He knew that he would not have his family at the Parlor, or the happy memories they gave him. Severus leapt to his feet with renewed vigor and strode to his desk. He knew what he had to do and, by Merlin, he would do it!

* * *

Hermione and Ginny began practicing their routines again that weekend. They had two weeks before their next show and Hermione knew Severus would not be there. Part of her was saddened by this, but the rest of her knew it was the only she would be able to keep her composure. The boys came by several times before Hermione finally spoke to them. It was the Tuesday before the weekend of the show, before dinner, when they came knocking on the frame. Hermione answered the door and Ginny sat on the bed, keeping an eye on them, as the two boys walked in and sat on the comfy chairs that Hermione offered.

"So… what's up?" Harry started after a moment's silence.

"I'm sorry, guys, for everything," Hermione sighed, looking at them both. "It's just been a crazy few months for me and I-- I guess the stress just became too much for me. Do you understand?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and Ron scratched his chin before breaking out into a goofy grin. "Sure, I get it!" Ron smiled, obviously very happy with himself. The other three just looked at him strangely for a moment before Hermione turned back to Harry.

"And, speaking of people acting crazy and weird, what the hell has been up with you, Harry? You've been a bit of an ass lately, you know."

Harry's face flushed and he looked up to meet her eyes. "I guess you could say the same… y'know, the whole stress thing. Ginny, I'm really sorry," he looked over at her sadly.

"Yeah, like _that_ makes up for it," she scoffed, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "I can't do it, Harry. I can be your friend, but I can't be _with_ you anymore. I-- I love somebody else," she finished in a barely audible voice with wide eyes. Hermione could see the stinging hurt in Harry's eyes and knew exactly how he felt.

"I--" Harry's voice cracked and broke, and he quickly swallowed hard. "I understand, Gin," he finally croaked out. Ginny smiled at him sadly and he nodded his head softly. "Okay. Well, we better get down to dinner, mate!" he clapped Ron on the shoulder and they both stood. Hermione hugged each of the boys and led them out. As soon as the portrait closed Hermione whipped around and stared at Ginny.

"What?" she finally asked as Hermione began making her feel nervous.

"You _love_ Draco!" she squealed and broke out into a huge grin. Ginny blushed and smiled back.

"Yes… I do!" Ginny laughed out and fell back on the bed in giggling bliss.

* * *

Deciding it was time, the two had Dumbledore announce on Friday night at dinner that anyone aged 16 and above would be allowed to take in the performance the following night. This was met with excitement from the upper classes and they cheered before chattering anxiously. All of the houses were buzzing late into the night; the girls talking about what they would wear and how cute the Parlor boys were, and the boys making lewd remarks and mentally ogling the Parlor girls.

Hermione, Ginny and Draco were the first ones out of the castle the next morning. They reached the Parlor before the rest of the students were even up. Daimion welcomed them all with open arms and led them to the breakfast table where everyone was gathered happily. Hermione had not realized how hungry she was and ate far too much food until she felt like a balloon. They all laughed and told jokes before settling into a game of Monopoly during lunch, the ritualistic smoking drawing out their hunger.

Hermione was happy to be back. She was worried that being there would remind her of Severus, but she forgot how distracting her housemates were. Fred and George were there for breakfast, but had to go open the store. They assured Hermione and Ginny that they'd be back just after closing up at 6 that evening ("Gotta close early tonight!" "Yeah, since this place is going to steal all of our business when the doors open!").

Just before 6 they cleared out and several of them took the party up to the 3rd floor as Daimion opened the door and students began entering. Hermione and Ginny played a game of Yahtzee with the twins when they got back, the two boys sharing hilarious stories from the store as they hung out. As the next hour rang in the two girls tore themselves away to get ready.

* * *

Severus looked around the place and relaxed when he saw that Hermione was not present. Daimion walked over and pulled him into a brotherly hug before assuring him that the girls were getting ready. He led the potions master around back and took him in through the secret entrance, sneaking him out and to his own room as the few people in the common room were otherwise occupied.

Daimion had his elf bring them tea; he couldn't chance using any of the other elves in case Hermione found out Severus was here from Kinky. "You sure you can do this?" he asked while stirring sugar into his tea. Severus exhaled a deep breath and nodded his head.

"It doesn't really matter if I can or can't, because I'm going to do it anyway," he stated firmly and shot a small grin to Daimion.

"Well, mate, we're all behind you in this, remember that."

That simple statement heartened Severus and he truly smiled his biggest smile for the first time since he'd lost his Hermione.

* * *

A/N: Ooooh! What's our Sevvie gonna doooo? ;) 


	30. Bursting

_A/N: Hey guys! Just putting this quick edit in to let you know that I have not abandoned this story! I simply have a small bit of PoS writer's block. But I do have another story I just put up! It's called "She Gets Around" and will be HGSS (but first it's HGSB and FWHGGeW). Look it up in my profile! Whee! – 04/14/06_

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I've been thinking a million different things. It's a good thing I waited, though, because Severus decided last night he was sick of waiting and wanted to do something different. Enjoy!

* * *

Everyone in the parlor was busy as the front doors opened. People were being shown to seats and getting drinks, the students taking in the environment for the first time. Tables 12, 13 and 14 were reserved, the first being where Dead sat Harry and Ron. They eyed the two empty chairs a moment before remembering the twins would be joining them. Bomb brought them two butterbeers on the house and flirted with them for a few minutes, ruffling Ron's hair before returning to her work.

"Bloody hell!"

"Well put, Ron," Harry toasted mockingly with his bottle before taking a swig.

They talked amongst one another as well as with friends they saw around the place. The twins came sliding down the stairs around 7, greeting and joking with people before joining Harry and Ron.

"When do we get to see your room?" Ron asked his brothers excitedly. He envied the fact that they lived away from the Burrow, not to mention with all these cute girls!

"It's room**_s_**, and later, Ronnikins," Fred pinched his cheek and his younger brother swatted at him, scowling.

"Yeah, after the show. Hey, Snob!" George waved as Draco walked over to table 13. Harry and Ron paled at seeing the blond, but snickered at the 'insult'.

"Hex, Jinx," he nodded to each of them as he took a seat. "Did Mr. Skellar come by the shop today?"

"Yeah!"

"Put in a hell of an order, too!"

"Make sure you thank Luscious for us!"

"I'll be sure to leave out the bastardization of his name," Draco winked and thanked Bomb for the drink she brought him.

The other two boys sat open mouthed, staring at them in shock. _How could they be joking with _Malfoy_? And how in the hell is he joking _back

Jacks came over and stole Draco for some task. Harry pinned a glare on the two. "What in the hell is going on?"

"Wha- Oh, Snob. He stays here often on the 3rd floor with Rude. Their rooms are right across from ours."

"Huh? But that still doesn't explain why you are all friends with him!" Ron huffed.

"He's really not the little prince of Slytherin, at least not here. He's fun and likes to get into trouble! Besides, he's dating our little sister."

"GINNY?" Harry spluttered, choking on his own spit.

George clucked his tongue and patted Harry on the back. "No, our little sister _here_ – Fire Wicked."

Harry took some deep breaths and regained his composure. Ron quickly switched from murderous to blushing as they cleared that up and Draco returned to his table.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny flipped through outfits in the closet, having a hard time deciding what to wear. As Ginny examined a rubber suspender belt someone knocked on the door. Hermione set down the skirt she was trying to match and went to answer to door.

"Come in, Draco!" she invited happily and pranced back to the closet. She held up a black skirt and a corset and turned to him. "What do you think of this?"

"It would make my skin look too washed out," he drawled with a smirk and the girls laughed. Ginny eyed the crate he was carrying.

"What's that?" she pointed to it, causing Hermione to notice it for the first time.

"It's for you, Mione. A special gift from an admirer," he smiled and set it on the bed. The two girls danced over to it, and Flint flew down from the bedpost to examine the box.

"Well, don't wait! Open it!" Ginny squealed, the curiosity driving her crazy. Hermione carefully unlatched the crate and one side fell open. A small black cat, with wings ending in an iridescent green and blue, stepped shyly out of the box looking around. Flint stepped closer and leaned down in curiosity. The kitten looked at him and brushed up against him with an affectionate mew.

"Oh, my! What exactly is it?" Hermione asked with sparkling eyes as she offered a hand to the kitten, who nuzzled her affectionately and started purring.

"It's called a 'Phoezle'. The person who sent it acquired it especially for you from a friend in the Middle East. It's a very rare, but legal, crossbreed of a Phoenix and a Kneazle," Draco explained as he lifted the kitten and scratched him under the wings.

"How in the hell do they manage to cross a bird and a cat?" Hermione asked the question that was on Ginny's mind as well. Draco gave them a half-hearted scowl.

"Magic." Hermione rolled her eyes and took the kitten from him. "I'm going to head back down. Potter and Weasley are here, by the way."

The girls waved him off and sat on the bed with the two pets. "Who do you suppose sent him?"

"I'm not sure," Hermione replied as the kitten hopped around on the bed playing with Flint, who did not seem to mind in the least. "We'll find out later. Right now he needs a name."

"Do you suppose he'll burst into flames and be reborn?"

"Let's assume that until we can find out more. Hrm…" She tapped her finger on her lip for a moment in thought before smiling brightly. "How about Soot?" The kitten pounced into her lap and reached up his head, trying to lick Hermione's face. "I'll take that as a yes!"

* * *

Severus paced around his rooms restlessly. He wanted nothing more than to run to Hermione and apologize and hold her and kiss her. He stopped abruptly and screwed up his face. _And why shouldn't I?_, he thought. Steeling himself he threw open his door and stepped over in front of his neighbor's, raising his fist and knocking soundly. Hermione, already polyjuiced, opened the door with a large smile. Unfortunately, when she saw who it was that lovely smile contorted into a look of pure fury and she slammed the door closed just as he opened in mouth. Severus hung his head and stood there a moment, his hands bracing the doorframe, a single tear slipping down his face.

* * *

Hermione had opened the door fully expecting Draco, Daimion or any of the Parlor's other residents. However, she forgot that the evil ass bat still fell into that category. As she slammed the door she leaned her back against it, her heart pounding painfully and her breathing hitched. _Why was he here?_ Ginny walked into their main room and looked at Hermione with her head cocked. Her friend's pain was immediately visible and she realized exactly who was at the door.

* * *

Severus returned to his room and crumpled on the floor right after closing the door. He buried his head in his hands and cried, something he had never truly done in his entire life.

* * *

A/N: Short, I know. The name Soot is a nod to another author and story that I can't seem to find for the life of me! As soon as I find it I will post the names in here! Review, please. 


	31. Dirty

A/N: Forgot to fix a small error I made! The twins do not know who Hermione and Ginny really are. Only Albus, Minerva, Draco and all of the rest of Shadow-dwellers know. Short chapter, I know, but I've been trying to put it up for two days and ffnet was being dumb! Grr!

* * *

The show was ready to begin. Hermione squelched down her fears and nervousness and she and Ginny made their way downstairs. Tonight they were trying something a little different at the Parlor, sort of a variety/amateur show. Those who would be participating practiced muggle songs and unusual acts and it was sure to be a treat for their audience. Hermione and Ginny sat at table 13 with Draco, making idle chatter with Harry, Ron and the twins. Fred and George made it clear immediately to Ron that 'Fire' was off-limits and to treat her as he would Ginny. 

The house lights dimmed and Daimion took to the stage. "Welcome, one and all, to the Parlor of Shadows! We are glad you could join us for this special show and would like to welcome the students of Hogwarts!" He paused as they cheered and applauded. "Let's start this night off, shall we? Be forewarned, kids, we can get pretty vulgar," he winked and grinned at the hollering students. "Here to show just how bad we can get are our very own Hex and Jinx Wicked!" Daimion hopped off the stage as the twins climbed over the table and bowed to the applause.

The drums and guitar kicked up and the two linked arms on the stage, dancing around as the bass thrummed out a riff. As it stopped George walked to the front of the stage and Fred stood with his back to the audience.

"_My last girlfriend didn't like me thought she might be,  
Most likely a dyke she just didn't excite me_,"

He began pacing as he continued singing.

"_Lefty? Yeah but that was alright,  
She was hotter than the sun but she just wasn't that bright_,"

He stopped suddenly and turned to face the crowd.

"_My mistake she was more flaky than a leper colony,  
I think a wooden clothespin would have been much better company_,"

He pointed to his rear, "_Ass like a donkey acting funky, gave her "L" now she's a flunky_," before attaching the back of his hand to his forehead and feigning sadness.

"_So my love for her died quicker than a batch of Sea Monkeys,  
Early bird gets the worm spread your legs or spread the word_,"

Dipping down swiftly he spread his knees out before pulling himself back up straight and giving the audience a crazy look.

"_So what if I'm not the smartest peanut in the turd,  
I'm white which goes with everything but I can come in any color,  
And I'm looking for the kind of girl that reminds me of one other_,"

He turned and slapped his ass, "_But it's hard to find a girl with a viper tattooed on her tushy_," and spun back around pointing at his crotch, "_And how many girls do you know that can play the harmonica with their pussies? Like em' easy and hot and sweet like a Blast-Ended Skreet_," with a finger to his lip in mock thought he gazed at a girl in the crowd, "_gee, You know what I really want in a girl? Me_."

Fred walked to the front of the stage and threw his arm around his brother as they sang the chorus together.

"_I need to find a new vagina,  
Any kind of new vagina,  
It's hard to rhyme a word like vagina,  
How 'bout spine? Kind of, Somewhere in China_!"

George walked to Fred's place with his back to the crowd as his brother took over his spot at the front.

"_Women are like dog doo_," he put a hand up as if to silence the crowd, "_hear me through don't interrupt, it's just the older that they are the easier they get to pick-up_," he shrugged.

"_I'd fill the generation gap clean the cobwebs from her rafters,  
Old hens would rather put out than be put out to the pasture,  
No age just ain't a gauge I like my girls like my cheese_," he gestured with his hands as if outlining the frame of a girl, "_Preferably for me fat-free American singles only,  
I want my next chick anorexic, the winner is the thinner,  
Won't have to take her skinny ass out to a fancy dinner,  
Like Three Broomsticks she got a beef we'll chew the fat,  
If I forget to put the seat up I can put up with her crap_," he walked onto table 13 and locked eyes with Hermione. "_Let her lash out and crack the whip but not in bed I don't play rough, No I can't be tied down with a girl that wants me tied up_," he winked and stepped back onto the stage.

"_Just independent with projects, smart like a singing crow,  
She'd use big words to make fun of me so that I would never know,  
Bestow upon me all her wisdom of the Dewey Decimal System_," mocking George's earlier act of mock thought he finished, "_gee, You know what I really want in a girl? Me_."

Said brother pounced onto his back as they went through the chorus.

"_I need to find a new vagina,  
Any kind of new vagina,  
It's hard to rhyme a word like vagina,  
How 'bout spine? Kind of, Somewhere in China_!"

The pair held each other by the shoulders and swayed as they ended the song.

"_Vagina vagina vagina vagina,  
Vagina vagina vagina vagina_!"

As soon as the music cut off they were bombarded with hoots and hollers as well as a wave of applause. Daimion walked back onto the stage clapping and shooed the bowing brothers off the stage. "Thank you for leaving so much to our imaginations," he quipped, bringing forth a roar of laughter from the crowd. "It must run in the family, as here is our dear little sexpot Fire Wicked!"

Ginny was tossed up to the stage by her grinning brothers and made a rude gesture at them with her fingers. The beat started up and she strutted off the stage onto the top of the piano, getting into the groove as her form-fitting robe dusted its surface.

"_When the tracks are leading home to the limits of hell  
We'll yell, 'life sure is swell!' In Sin City.  
In the streets where the servants of silence dwell  
The visions of the wicked are sure to sell! In Sin City_,"

She ripped open the top of her robe, exposing a black leather corset. Bending forward she moved her hips and shoulders to the beat, shaking her ample chest to the excitement of the audience. "On the quickest strip goin, come holy high rollin with me, get your cash cup flowin, come holy high rollin with me," she strutted back to the stage and stopped, turning sideways to the audience and lifting her robe to expose a fishnet-clad leg.

"_In the heat where the Savior of Sodom dwells  
Join hands with the women who squirm in hell, In Sin City_…"

Ripping off her robe the rest of the way, she stepped back onto the piano, her leather circle skirt and garters now visible as she looked at various audience members in turn, "_Because the lord has mercy on the women who sell their pussies to the preachers who burn in hell, In Sin City_…"

She repeated her actions as she repeated the chorus and stood back up straight, "_And let your holy mother blow your fears away_," she quickly blew a kiss to the audience and dropped to her knees, repeating her next line, "_Get on your knees and play_!"

As she continued singing she stayed on her knees and ran her fingertips over her body, "_The Devil's home for the depraved  
Where the souls are never saved  
That's why the holy rollers say  
Get on you knees and pray_!"

Falling onto her hands she crawled forward to the edge and sang to the person nearest her, "_To breathe…in Sin City_," before rolling onto her back and rubbing her breasts, "_To lie…in Sin City_," and rolling back onto her stomach, snatching a cigarette from a nearby patron, "_Get high…in Sin City_," she dragged it and exhaled onto its owners face, dropping the cigarette back in the ashtray and grabbing a pitcher of water before she sat back on her knees. Pouring it out over her body the audience went wild.

"_Let your holy water wash away your shame  
Cause the judgment day is just another game  
On you knees and pray_!"

She finished breathing heavily and soaked, but to some of the most raucous applause the Parlor had ever seen. Daimion climbed up and offered her a hand up, which she accepted quickly and smirked to the audience before she returned to her seat. "Whew, it's hot in here!" Daimion yelled out and wiped his forehead as the audience cheered for Ginny again. Hermione hugged her as Draco squeezed her hand and she blushed modestly. "Keeping it dirty for us, I present to you ladies, Rude!"

* * *

A/N: I know, it's been such a long time! I blame the characters for taking their sweet time with song choices. Next up we got our dear Sev, who chose a different song (for the 80th time) at the last minute. 

Songs: _Three Point One Four_ by the Bloodhound Gang (modified in places, of course. And, before you say it, I know it's "skrewt" but that just wouldn't have rhymed!), and _Sin City (KMFDM Remix)_ by the Genitorturers.

I also have a new story up, but I wanted to get more written on this one before I updated that one again. It's called "She Gets Around". Check out my profile for the link!


	32. Closer To Severus

A/N: Here is a super-short chappie because, my GAWD, I need to go take a cold shower after writing this! Please enjoy! I will try to update ASAP with the remainder of the story!

* * *

The lights around the Parlor burned a dark red as a loud thumping began; a shadowed figure stepped onto the stage in its darkness. Hermione could feel her heart beating faster than the tempo, as she knew the song immediately. Severus stood there in the darkness and she could feel his stare burning into her. As the thumping moved into the music, Severus threw off the black cloak and strutted forward, singing.

"_You let me violate you_…"

There were gasps of awe from the audience as he stood there in tight black leather pants and a tight black t-shirt.

"_You let me desecrate you…  
You let me penetrate you…  
You let me complicate you_…"

He stepped forward to the edge of the stage and locked eyes with Hermione, making it clear this was simply for her. Puck and Finn chimed in for the 'Help me's of the chorus.

_"(Help me) I broke apart my insides…  
(Help me) I've got no soul to sell…  
(Help me) The only thing that works for me…  
Help me get away from myself…"_

He dropped to his knees, his eyes showing all the lust and desire he felt for her. Her cheeks burned read as her breathing became quick and erratic.

_"I want to fuck you like an animal…  
I want to feel you from the inside…  
I want to fuck you like an animal…  
My whole existence is flawed -  
You get me closer to god!"_

He ripped off the shirt and bared his fangs for her. The majority of the male students were horrified, however their girlfriends were most definitely on the edge of their seats with desire and anticipation. Severus sat back on his heels, running his fingers over his chest, thighs and stomach as his deep voice rang out the lyrics.

_"You can have my isolation…  
You can have the hate that it brings…  
You can have my absence of faith…  
You can have my everything…"_

He traced the shape of a heart over his chest and fell forward onto his hands and knees, eyes burning into hers once more. She could only describe him at that moment as sex personified.

_"(Help me) You tear down my reason…"_

He crawled forward onto Hermione's table and stopped just short of her.

_"(Help me) It's your sex I can smell…  
(Help me) You make me perfect…"_

Reaching forward he stroked the air just along her cheek, sending a shiver straight to her core.

_"Help me become somebody else!"_

He stood swiftly and jumped from the table, landing with his legs on either side of Hermione. She looked up at him with wide eyes as he stood there imposing and towering over her. She could feel the raw heat emanating from him and it was making her wetter than she ever imagined.

_"I want to fuck you like an animal…  
I want to feel you from the inside…  
I want to fuck you like an animal…  
My whole existence is flawed…  
You get me closer to god!"  
_

He ran his hands down her neck and shoulders before tracing the tips of his fingers over her face. Leaning down he placed his lips by her ear, eyes flicking to other girls in the audience and making them flush a deep crimson.

"_Through every forest, above the trees,  
Within my stomach, scraped off my knees…  
I drink the honey inside your hive…  
You are the reason I stay alive…"_

He stood back up and moved off Hermione and towards the stage as the music went on. As he reached the piano he crawled up onto it and lay down stretched out languidly like a cat, his long fingers reaching for the keys and stroking them deftly, sensually. As the others stopped playing the last few haunted chords reverberated off the walls and he stood, walking across the piano and off the side of the stage as the applause (mixed with hollers and catcalls from the girls this time) broke up the silence of the place. Hermione sat frozen in her seat, trembling. How in the hell was she supposed to go on after _that_?

* * *

A/N: Phew! How was that, faithful readers? 


	33. Hermione's Turn

A/N: Shit! Forgot to put some things in the last chapter, so here they are:

Firstly, the song from the last chapter was "_Closer_" by Nine Inch Nails. Secondly, yesterday was Mr. Trent Reznor's birthday! Yay! That is part of the reason why I put up the chapter, and part of the reason it was so short. I gave blood yesterday morning (which I've NEVER done in my life!) so I was really worn out and a little off.

But here is our dear Hermione performing for sexy Sevvie now! So enjoy!

* * *

Before Daimion could even set a foot on the stage Hermione bounded over her table and to the band. The audience's murmurs were got off by Min spinning around and waving her wand, changing all of the lights to a swirl of blue and purple. The first sound to sweep through the parlor was a pair of soft moans from Hermione. The band immediately kicked into the music and she moved her hips along with the bass, swiveling them as the outlines of her hands could be seen under her cloak roaming over her body. The guys in the audience edged forward in their seats at the look of lust burning in her eyes. She stepped forward and slipped her cloak off her shoulders, giving her the appearance of being nude as she started singing.

_"I would die for you…  
I would die for you…  
I've been dying just to feel you by my side…  
To know that you're mine…"_

She rolled her shoulders as she strode closer to the edge of the stage.

"I would cry for you…  
I would cry for you…  
I would wash away your pain with all my tears…  
And drown your fear…"

Slowly she got down to her knees as Ashes and Ginny, who had slipped onto the stage from the side, echoed an ethereal chorus with their arms wrapped around each other. While the audience's attention was distracted, Hermione slipped off the cloak to reveal her tight black corset and latex circle skirt. She stood up on her tall black heels redirecting the attention to herself. Her fingers played over the swell of her cleavage and up along her neck as she sang, almost as if she could feel the music caressing her skin.

"I would pray for you…  
I would pray for you…  
I would sell my soul for something pure and true…  
Someone like you…

See your face every place that I walk in…  
Hear your voice every time that I'm talking…  
You would believe in me,  
And I would never be ignored…"

The fire in her eyes burned brighter as she walked to the very edge of the stage.

"I would burn for you…  
Feel pain for you…  
I would twist the knife and bleed my aching heart…  
And tear it apart…"

Dropping to her hands and knees she crawled forward onto the piano, her breasts straining to free themselves from the oppressive material.

"I would lie for you…  
Beg and steal for you…  
I would crawl on hands and knees until you to see…  
You're just like me…"

Rearing up onto her knees she leaned backwards until she was flat on the piano, one hand between her spread knees holding down her skirt teasingly, the other tangling in her hair.

"Violate all the love that I'm missing…  
Throw away all the pain that I'm living…"

Immediately she pulled her body up and splayed her hands on the piano before her, hair wild and eyes almost feral as she bared her fangs with the lyrics.

_"You would believe in me…  
And I could never be ignored…"_

Ashes and Ginny strutted out to the piano and sat on either side of Hermione, one leg tucked beneath and their other over the side of the piano they were on. Their hands roamed up Hermione's arms, shoulders and neck and into her hair as they returned to their ethereal moans among her singing; she shut her eyes softly and was the picture of perfect bliss.

_"I would die for you…  
I would kill for you…  
I would steal for you…  
I'd do time for you…  
I will wait for you…  
I'd make room for you…  
I'd sail ships for you…  
To be close to you…  
To be part of you…  
Cause I believe in you…  
I believe in you…  
I would die for you…"_

The audience never had a chance to respond for as soon as the music for that song ended the fast strings of the next started. All three girls stood in unison, turned and walked back to the stage. Hermione caught Severus' eye as she saw him standing just off to the side of the stage, watching her every move. Hermione immediately spun around and eyed the crowd.

_"I got my head, but my head is unraveling,  
Can't keep control, can't keep track of where it's traveling,  
I got my heart but my heart is no good,  
And you're the only one that's understood…"_

She strutted forward, grabbing at her hair and breasts as the raw emotion radiated from her.

_"I come along but I don't know where you're taking me…  
I shouldn't go but you're reaching, dragging, shaking me…  
Turn off the sun, pull the stars from the sky;  
The more I give to you, the more I die!"_

She leapt out onto the piano and landed on her knees; Ashes and Ginny could be heard "_Ooh_"-ing along in the background. As she sang softly she slowly undid the busks of her corset.

_"And I want you…  
And I want you…  
And I want you…  
And I want you…"_

She stood quickly and ripped off the corset, the audience was almost drowning the music with its noise as Hermione stood there in her latex skirt, small black X's covering the nipples of her otherwise naked breasts. She squeezed them and rolled her head back as she chanted the words passionately. As she moved into the second repeat of the chorus she snapped her head forward and gazed out at the audience.

_"You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug…  
You are the perfect drug, the perfect drug, the perfect drug…"_

As the music went on she turned and moved purposefully back onto the stage and off to one side; a second later she emerged dragging Severus Snape up to the front by his wrist. Reaching the edge she pulled him forcefully in the direction of the piano, causing him to land on his back. He stared at her in awe as her eyes blazed and she strutted onto the piano and walked around his lithe form, stopping to lean towards him and growl out some of the lyrics.

_"You make me hard, when I'm all soft inside  
I see the truth, when I'm all stupid eyed…"_

One hand reached up and dug a fingernail into her chest over her heart while the other slipped behind her back unnoticed.

_"The arrow goes straight through my heart  
Without you everything just falls apart…"_

Bringing her hand from behind her back she bumped her hips and her skirt promptly fell into a perfect circle around her heels, leaving her clad in black lack panties to match her suspender belt and the tops of her stocking. Severus was sure his mouth was gaping open, but didn't care. Her eyes burned into his fiercely.

_"My blood wants to say hello to you…  
My feelings want to get inside of you…  
My soul is so afraid to realize…  
How very little there is left of me…"_

As she stood at his feet she dropped to her knees and crawled slowly up his body.

_"And I want you…  
And I want you…  
And I want you…  
And I want you…"_

Her fingers dug into his hair and her lips were just millimeters from his neck as she sang out the chorus, her hips instinctively grinding against his. Severus bit his lip hard to conceal a moan and regain control of himself. He almost lost it as she whispered the end of the chorus in his ear seductively. As the music continued on without words she rolled over and pulled him on top of her own body, fingers scraping along his chest and back as the emotions in their eyes seemed to swirl around them. Severus leaned down to take her full lips in his, but she turned her face and flipped them both back over. Raking her nails over his chest she sat up, her eyes never leaving his, as the music moved softer and the lights swirled a soft blue. Ginny and Ashes' voices carried softly through the Parlor ("_Take me, with you_…") and Hermione's eyes almost seemed to turn sad. Her hands stilled on Severus' stomach as she sang sadly.

_"Without you, without you everything falls apart…  
Without you, it's not as much fun to pick up the pieces…"_

She stood up slowly, but didn't stop singing as Daimion's fingers added the soft chords of the piano, like tear drops, to the melodic mix. Hermione turned away from Severus and began picking up her articles of clothing as she made her way to the back of the stage near the band.

_"Without you, without you everything falls apart…  
Without you, it's not as much fun to pick up the pieces…  
It's not as much fun to pick up the pieces…  
It's not as much fun to pick up the pieces…"_

Coming to a stop she turned her body halfway and looked out at Severus still laying on the piano, whose chords were joined only by the soft beating of drums. Even from there he could see the twin tears making sparkling trails beneath her eyes.

_"Without you, without you everything falls apart…  
Without you, it's not as much fun to pick up the pieces…"_

The entire Parlor was plunged into darkness, almost as if an invisible wind swept through and extinguished a million tiny flames at once. The silence stretched for a few moments before the lights came back on normally and there was a slight pause before the audience broke out in applause. Severus was still staring towards the far end of the stage. Hermione, as well as everyone and everything else on the stage, was gone. His gaze shifted down to Daimion who still sat at the piano bench and merely nodded his head almost imperceptibly. Swinging his legs over the side, Severus moved quickly through the room and ran up the moving stairs.

* * *

A/N: How was that? Got a little bit of sexness, sadness and suspense… ness. ;)

The songs from this chapter were _"#1 Crush"_ by Garbage and _"The Perfect Drug"_ by Nine Inch Nails. Please review! Also, check out my new HGSS story – _The Line Begins To Blur_ (can you tell I love NIN?).


	34. Revelations

A/N: Hey, all! Be sure to check out my group HMSstranger on Yahoo! It now features over 70 (art) images of Hermione so you can sort of "choose your own", lol. The link is in my profile.

Now, it's time to get back to the story!

* * *

As he reached the 3rd floor, Severus went straight for Hermione's door and tried opening it. He growled at the locked door, whipped out his wand and began disabling the wards she had erected, cursing and sweating profusely. As he broke through the final one he thrust the door open and looked around frantically. "Hermione?" he called out, checking the bathroom off the main room and, not finding her there, making his way to her bedroom door. As it was already open, he walked in and looked around, checking her closet and main bathroom, panic causing his voice to become louder and rather shaky. Leaving the bathroom he was about to make his way out of the room when a bit of parchment on the bed caught his eye. He was about to pass it off as her mail and ignore it, but found he could not and soon picked it up, his eyes scanning quickly over the hurried scrawl.

_Severus,_

_Have a seat, as I am not in my room, nor am I elsewhere in the Parlor. I am touched by the gesture of you singing in front of a room full of your students, but that still does not excuse you for breaking my heart. I--_

The letter cut off there and the line of ink trailing off suggested that was when he tried entering her chambers. He was ready to sit there and break down completely, but quickly changed his mind and flew out of the rooms, leaping down the stairs. _I've got to find her, oh, gods, I've got to find her_, was the only thought racing through his mind, distracting him so that he ran straight into Draco, knocking them both over by the 2nd floor fireplace.

"Shvrush! Mmpf! Grrofff em!" Severus quickly stood, pulling the blond boy up with him and readying to take off once more. But Draco's hand gripped his arm firmly. "Look! She's in the backstage area right now talking with Ginny and--"

"Ginny? You mean Ginevra Weasley?" Severus stopped thinking about Hermione for a second and screwed up his face at this.

"LOOK. You will understand everything soon enough, okay? Right now go back up to Hermione's room and wait. I told her I would see you out so she won't be expecting you in there. Now, go," he finished before Severus could get another word in. Draco turned and ran down the stairs leaving Severus on the 2nd floor in thought.

* * *

"You need to calm down and collect yourself, Min," Daimion told Hermione softly as he led her up to the 3rd floor.

"I know, it's just…" Sensing she was about to burst into tears he stopped outside of her door and held her tightly. Draco and Ginny watched silently from the couch they had just occupied, holding Soot and Flint.

"Don't cry, darling, please… Shhh…" Wiping the tears from her face, she took a deep breath and stood up straight. Daimion smiled softly and looked into her eyes. "If he is ready and willing to seriously forgive you, are you willing to do the same?"

"But I--"

"No buts, Hermione. Don't forget that you are as much at fault as anyone."

She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. "I know, Daimion. It was incredibly stupid of me, but--"

"As cute as your butt is, I already said we'd be having none of it," he joked and smiled at his long-time friend. Hermione let out a small chuckle and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Dim."

"No worries. Take this," he handed her a bottle of the antidote and she swallowed it right away, transforming back into her usual self. "Now, come on," he took her hand and pushed the door open, leading her into the main room of her quarters. Hermione's eyes widened as she looked around; rose petals were charmed to fall continuously from the ceiling, disappearing as they touched the ground or any object.

"Dim," she whispered in awe, "did… Did you do this?" She turned and saw Daimion standing by the door, Ginny and Draco looking around as they set her pets down. Flint tried his best to catch the petals in his open beak, while Soot unsuccessfully attempted pouncing on them. "Daimion?" she asked again quietly.

"Hermione," came a voice from behind her; a voice she had not expected to hear. She stiffened visibly but at the look on her friends' faces she slowly turned around. Whatever she thought she would see behind her, it wasn't this. Severus was in the middle of the room, down on one knee holding a small velvet box. His face was one of pure uncertainty, and Hermione merely stood there, wide-eyed. "I am truly sorry for the way I reacted when I found out you and 'Vialette' were one and the same. But I am not sorry in the least for falling in love with such a beautiful and intelligent young woman as yourself. I was an idiot for ever pushing you away, and I have come to realize that I cannot live without you. You are the light in the darkness that is my life, the reason I have found happiness and the only person to have truly captured my heart. I could go on for years expounding your greatness, but for now I must know if such an opportunity would even be granted to me. Hermione Granger, will you marry me?" He opened the box and stared deeply into her eyes, allowing every feeling and emotion regarding her to show in his own and to play across his normally guarded face.

Hermione was frozen in place, a million thoughts clouding her brain. But before she could even think of an answer she heard her voice yell out, "YES!" Severus was once more knocked to the ground, this time with the love of his life clinging to him with all the strength she possessed. He sat up with her on his lap and pulled the ring from its box, sliding it onto her finger while his eyes never left hers. She pressed her lips to his and the pair poured all of their love for each other into that one kiss while the three in the doorway hooted and applauded. They broke the kiss and Severus took in every millimeter of her face as she smiled shyly and looked down at the ring. Coiled around her finger rested a silver snake with diamond eyes and many tiny golden scales making a pattern over its skin.

* * *

Daimion sat on an armchair in the middle of the 3rd floor common room surrounded by the other house mates, Hermione and Ginny the only two absent.

"Tonight the Parlor has gone through many changes. Our first variety show was immensely popular and we gained a new set of customers. But we also saw one of our own," he waved his hand towards Severus, "in a new light."

"Turn it off! TURN IT OFF!" Fred and George yelled out while covering their eyes, causing the others to all laugh.

"Yes, well, anyway, there are two others whom you should also see in a different light; and," he quickly added looking to the twins, "not _that_ kind of light. Some of you already know about what I am going to tell you, but not all of you and not the whole story. Let's start with Fire, shall we? Come out, dear," he called out as he shifted in his seat to face Hermione's door. It slowly creaked open and the twins let out a loud gasp as their sister walked into the room. She shot them a small smile and blushed slightly as everyone but Daimion and Draco stared at her. "Our dear little Fire is, in fact, a Ms. Ginny Weasley," he stated to the others as Fred and George walked over to their little sister.

"Merlin, Gin!" was all they seemed to be able to say, and she laughed.

"It's okay, guys. Why do you think that Min strictly instructed you to treat me as you would your sister?" They sort of mulled it over and shrugged, nodding in realization.

"Then YOU!" George said as they both spun to face Draco whose eyes had widened considerably.

"Hey!" Ginny yelled out quickly. "Don't you two worry about him! Draco has been a perfect gentleman," she finished and walked over to sit beside him. As the twins started making threats Daimion laughed and directed their attention back to himself.

"Okay, you two, we're not done yet and seeing as you two are the only ones who don't know about this, you'd best pay attention. Min?" Their eyes snapped to the door where Hermione stood, playing with her fingers nervously.

"Blimey," came Fred's quiet proclamation and George just stared for a moment.

"Hermione?" he asked almost in disbelief, causing her to smile and nod. "Do… do Ron and Harry know?"

She shook her head while walking to the chair Severus was sat in. The two looked at each other lovingly and the twins gasped; it was ignored as Severus took her hand and smiled before pulling her onto his lap and holding her tightly.

"But, you two… you're her--"

"I am aware, Mr. Weasley," he cut off George with his teaching voice, but it was softer than usual. "As is the Headmaster. He was the one who encouraged my decision to marry Ms. Granger," he finished looking into her eyes.

"MARRY?" Fred screamed, but was cut off as everyone else (except George) started up a flurry of congratulations and general wedding excitement. Ginny, who had stood and walked over to them, placed a hand on each of her brothers' shoulders.

"It's okay, guys. Just… just trust me." They both looked at her skeptically, but she promised that her and Draco would explain everything later. Severus and Hermione thanked everyone and Ginny shot them a wink before the pair slipped off towards his room.

"Looks like I'll be sleeping with you tonight," Draco purred to Ginny with a sly grin.

"Oh, no you're not!" the twins yelled in unison and each of them grabbed one of his arms as Hermione and Severus chuckled, clicking the door to his rooms shut.

* * *

A/N: Only one chapter left guys! I really hope you liked this one. Please review! 


	35. Beautiful

A/N: When I started this story I was worried about the fact that I would be posting a fanfiction, something I've always kept private in the past, in a public domain for all to see. I thought the story's concept would be pretty far-out and not very interesting to others and that perhaps I would make it up to 5 chapters and, if I was lucky, maybe 20 reviews. I have to say that I am incredibly surprised that this story has not only climbed to 35 chapters, but also the fact that I surpassed 100 reviews, and have never received a flame. I am also still in awe of the fact that this humble piece of work has been added to the Favorite Stories lists of others, and even more astonished to find myself on several Favorite Authors lists. Many of you have been faithful reviewers, and I'm glad you have all stuck around for so long, and that a number of you have also found favor with my other stories. I sincerely look forward to writing many more, and I also look forward to seeing some of you again.

Thank you, to all of my readers and especially my reviewers. You are truly the only reason this story has survived, flourished and made its way to completion. I dedicate this final chapter of "Parlor of Shadows" to all of you.

* * *

Severus' eyes traveled up Hermione's nude form from where he knelt on the bed astride her knees. "Beautiful," was all he whispered as he kissed a trail up her thighs, across the soft skin of her stomach, over the expanse of skin on her chest to the middle of her neck and back down. She smiled and blushed reveling in the strange fact that this man – her _professor_ – was now also her fiancé. She pushed an unbidden thought of Harry and Ron's reactions to the furthest corner of her mind as Severus' soft tongue pushed its way between her wet folds. He grabbed her hips and held them down firmly as her back arched and she writhed around in pure pleasure. 

"Please, Severus," she whispered with a ragged breath, but he responded by lapping at her more forcefully. Her eyes started to roll back as the wave of her climax was about to break, and he immediately stopped, much to her whimpered protests.

"Shh, my dear," he purred, crawling up her body. "I won't leave you unfulfilled, oh no, in fact," his voice had dropped to barest wave of sound carried out on his breath as she felt his erection pressing at her entrance, "I would like nothing more than to fill your every need and desire… Hermione…"

She looked into his half-lidded eyes and moved to kiss him, stopping just millimeters from his lips. "Then fill me, Severus," she pressed her lips to his and he returned the kiss, both of them moaning as he slowly entered her, allowing her body to adjust to his size. When his entire length was nestled deep within her he gently broke the kiss and stared into her eyes, satisfied to find his own thoughts reflected there. _A perfect fit, like two pieces of a puzzle finally joined together to finish the picture_.

He moved to her ear and began kissing and nibbling the sensitive flesh there as he pulled back his lower body and stroked it back in. He quickly recaptured her lips to keep her moans from undoing him as her nails raked the scarred skin of his back. The motions became faster as he fondled her breasts, leaning down to worship them with his tongue as her body fell into a quickening rhythm with his. "Hermione," he growled sensuously with his teeth clamped gently over one nipple. Her own bucking became more forceful and he slipped a hand between them, rubbing her swollen clit expertly.

"Oh, gods, Se- Severus…" she breathed out as her eyes started to glaze over. His lips came crashing down on hers as he increased his pace, giving over to his animal need and pistoning himself in and out of her. She started moaning loudly into his mouth as her muscles clamped down around his hard cock, and his lips released hers allowing his moans to echo throughout the chambers as her orgasm triggered his own. His body convulsed and he pressed himself into her as far as her flesh would allow, pulling back only minutely before pushing in again as her tight muscles contracted and suckled the seed from his sensitive member. His head rolled back in time with hers as they moaned out in ecstasy before he crashed down on top of her, both of them shuddering as the tingling in their nerves began to subside.

With their bodies relaxing and their breathing slowly returning to normal, Severus looked deep into _his_ Hermione's eyes and whispered, "Beautiful."

* * *

Severus stood there at the front of the Parlor where the piano usually resided, his hands wet with nervous sweat. Dumbledore clapped him on the shoulder in what was to be a calming gesture, but in fact almost knocked the formidable man down as if it had been Hagrid instead who had touched him. Draco grabbed his elbow for support and Severus smiled somewhat apologetically. Daimion and Harry asked if he needed anything, but he merely shook his head and closed his eyes, taking a deep, calming breath. The music started up softly and he opened his eyes wide, Draco doing the same as he momentarily forgot his still held his mentor by the arm.

* * *

Hermione sat in her room thinking about everything that had happened since that night all those months ago. When she broke the news to Harry and Ron they had reacted… Well, she couldn't easily say how they reacted. Ron fainted and Harry's face turned ashen before he sat down on the floor beside the limp form of his best male friend. Eventually they left the Head Girl's room for their own dorm in a tense silence and seemed to be lost in a haze for the next several hours. But the fog cleared and Ron was the first to bang down her door demanding answers. She explained it to him as best she could and tried to relay the feelings she held for Severus, but, while he listened with a patience she didn't know he possessed, he left her room looking faint and she was left with only the company of Ginny and Draco for next couple of weeks. 

Harry finally came around to speak with her after Draco and Ginny made their relationship public, and she once again found herself explaining everything. But Harry didn't leave, at least not until he had come to terms with the situation. He knew he didn't have to like it, but Hermione was the closest thing to a sister he'd ever had and he could clearly see the love and happiness that seemed to radiate from her as she talked about her intended. He agreed to at least attempt civility with the man he had loathed for so many years, and Hermione in turn helped him over the heartbreak of losing Ginny. Over a friendly game of Monopoly one evening something sparked between himself and Dead, whether it was her keen interest in Quidditch or her sound beating of Malfoy that caused it, Hermione would never be quite sure.

Harry's acceptance of the events caused Ron to come around, but everyone was surprised when he offered a truce to Draco. Ginny looked as though Christmas had come early and was so happy that she cried, which caused Ron to momentarily round on Draco. Ginny settled the whole thing with a slap on the back of her brother's head and a round of laughter from the place. Since Ron had taken Harry's lead, he returned the favor by extending a hand to Draco as well. It was tense for a while, but no one expected them to become friends. Then again, no one expected many of the things that had happened since the previous July.

"It's time, Hermione," Ginny said from the doorway where she stood with Dead, both dressed in ivory silk dresses accented with a soft antique pink and matching wreaths of roses atop their heads. Hermione smiled and stood, smoothing out her own ivory gown and checking the cream flowers in her hair one last time before leaving with the pair.

* * *

The girls preceded Hermione into the room as everyone stood and turned their eyes towards her. She almost giggled at the sight of Severus being held up by Draco while the twinkle in Harry's green eyes rivaled Dumbledore's. Her family, friends, teachers and the occupants of the Parlor all smiled warmly, some of them wiping away tears, while others, namely Fred and George, waggled their eyebrows and shot suggestive looks back and forth between Severus and herself. 

She stopped in front of Severus, who was now standing without aid, and he took one of her hands in his. His eyes never left hers as he kissed her knuckles softly and whispered, "Beautiful."

_The End._

* * *

A/N:cries: I can't believe it's over. It's been a long strange trip and I wish I could say so much more, but I find myself choked up at the moment. I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! 

Their wedding song in my head, btw, was "_Leaving Hope_" by Nine Inch Nails. Listen to it if you get the chance and you'll know why!

I may write a sequel, just for all the ideas I never got to put in here, but we'll see. In the meantime, join the Yahoo! group. There's even a small picture of Draco and Hermione getting married ;)

Until Then, Mega Much Love,  
MadAnge


	36. Just A Little Note

Just a little note, guys!

This story is being updated/fixed/cleaned up and posted on LiveJournal in the HMS Stranger community – community. livejournal. com/hmsstranger/ (remove the spaces)

Also, the Severus Snape paperdoll is now available! Visit www. angulique. net/ snape. html for more info! (remove the spaces!)

I'm still working on 'The Line Begins to Blur' and 'I Fell Into Yesterday'. They're not abandoned, I've just been busy!

Love,  
Ange!


End file.
